Nintendo Universe
by TrenchReader7
Summary: This is the story of Aeon, a recently deceased gamer who had devoted himself to Nintendo games, after he gets a second chance, along side this the every Nintendo game is now in the same world, new characters join the smash heroes, some to harm Aeon and the world, some to team up and assist him, and others to love. Can he live up to the game? AU OCxHarem M for adult themes.
1. Player 1

Aeon was a normal 21 year old man, he worked as an office manager, he got paid decently, he liked Rock'n Roll and alternative music, he had messy raven hair, slightly pale skin and onyx eyes, he had a slightly thin build but had enough muscle to compensate along with being 5 ft 9. He spent his work days at the office helping around or filing paperwork and the weekends with his friends or playing Videogames. His favorite company, and developers for videogames was Nintendo. He still remembered the first game he ever played, Super Mario World on the SNES. Then came other great tittles like Super Metroid, F Zero, Earthbound, Yoshi's Island, and Super Mario Kart.

However right now he was remembering more, he remembered the first friend he made when he took a gameboy color with pokemon gold to school. He remembered the first time he went out with his friends to play Mario kart double dash, he remembered the first time he went on a date, both of them playing golden eye on an old N64. He was remembering all these times when gaming helped him move forward, and set him back in life. Aeon remembered all this, because right now he was sprawled in the floor, backstage of the Super Smash Bros world tournament, dying.

He had won said tourney and managed the impossible by beating the 3 year in a row champ. He still remembered the beginning, his opponent chose Zero Suit Samus, and Aeon chose Luigi. People laughed at him, but he was used to it already, after a 18 minute round his opponent fell. Aeon was practically crying when he was told he won, he fell to his knees and threw his fists to the air and let our a loud cry of victory, his opponent however wasn't happy about this. As soon as both went backstage was Aeon attacked, he was stabbed in the stomach multiple times, then left to bleed out, bringing us to his current state.

Aeon had devoted his life to gaming under the Nintendo flag, he loved Nintendo and all their All Stars. He was smiling as he looked up at the screen, showing the underdog Luigi in his victory pose, he always related to the wired green plumber. Both where younger brothers, both where considered inferior to their older sibling, both always fought against the odds. But Aeon did notice something change, Luigi looked sad, like if he was watching him die slowly. "Don't be sad buddy... At least you will have the world championship title..." Aeon uttered to the green plumber, who seemed to give him a sad smile, making Aeon smile abit.

Luigi was watching the man who led him to victory slowly pass on, he knew it wasn't fair, a good man who had loved Nintendo so much being robbed of his chance of glory. As soon as the screen faded did Luigi allow himself to start crying, Samus also saw this and went to hold her fellow smash partner, she couldn't believe how far a man could go just by losing. Luigi got up and ran to his brother, who was ready to give his congrats until h saw him crying "Mama mia, what's wrong Luigi?" Marior asked as everyone watched and listened to a devastated green plumber. Mario was shocked by this news, but felt bad about.

"Luigi we can't do anything about this... It's beyond our reach.." Mario explained to his little brother, "Especially with the changes that have been going on, the world has been growing, and i am sorry... But we cannot do anything."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Said a deep voice, a voice everyone knew well, it was the big guy himself, Master Hand. "I can sense the man beyond our world. He has been loyal to our creators since he was but a child. I may be able to do something, but it will be risky, and would cost me a fair amount of time to recover." Luigi ran up to him and got on his knees "Please! I could feel his intentions when i was fighting, he is a good person!" Luigi begged to the massive floating hand, even going as far as to press himself to the ground and beg. "I will see what i can do, but if he desire is to rest, i won't get in the way. I will report to the leaders tomorrow morning of my progress." And with that Master Hand faded away to the unknown reaches of subspace.

Luigi got up and wiped his nose, he really did feel the young man's persona, he felt every fiber of good in his movements, in his commands. Mario patted his back and both left along with the Smash Heroes to celebrate for Luigi's first championship victory.

 **-Subspace-**

Master hand had found the man's soul drifting through the empty and chaotic place known as subspace. As he suspected, a part of him would be attached to their world, but death was pulling him out. "Aeon Caster... Listen well... i have come with a single opportunity for you." Master Hand stated as death stared him down and told the hand in a cold voice "He has been unrightfully killed... State your offer for the child... And if he accepts i will consider-" he was cut off by Master Hand in a booming voice "You have no voice in this domain! If he chooses death then take him, but if he wishes a second chance then i shall give him one!" death chuckled and let Aeon listen.

"Aeon... Do you wish for a second chance?" Master Hand asked the young man. Aeon couldn't see but he could hear and he pondered the question and asked "What do would happen if i accept?" Master Hand responded in a simple tone "You would abandon your life on earth... You would be only allowed one more chance and that would be it, if you are to die again, you won't receive another chance." Aeon frowned and thought it through. He would leave his family, his friends, his lover, but if he chose to die he would lose everything about him. Aeon sighed and nodded at the Hand's offer and responded "I accept... But i have one last question. Who are you? If you are able to defy death." Master Hand chuckled and stated "I am.." then everything went dark.

"Sorry... It slipped... And so shall you one day my old friend..." Death stated as he let Master Hand harnesses all his energy to making the Man's body in Nintendo World. He succeeded but was left powerless, death helped the hand "It's not your time... I'll take you to the end... " Together both floated to Master Hands stage, the center ,end, edge and beginning of the universe. Final Destination. Both deities looked at each other as Master Hand sprawled himself on the cold stage " I remember when i got this form... I swore to protect those who had dreams... Those who's dreams where of stars and colors..." Death nodded and answered "Now they protect you my friend... That child will save them... There is an evil in the subspace... Conspiring against us... " Death told his friend and Master Hand chuckled "I know... I have seen them... To think you are older... And still so powerless as to change the world... Yet i am the opposite.." Death laughed and added "I have been here since the 8 bit era... Poor Belmont never knew i was a good guy..." both deities laughed as they watched the beautiful universe from the stage.

 **-Insert Song: Dreams Don't Turn to Dust by Owl City-**

Aeon flat lined on earth, but his soul was going through the universe. He was flying through the stars of this new universe, his eye wide as he watched the worlds only dreams could describe, a star shaped planet, a road made of rainbow multicolored glass stretching throughout the galaxy, systems that where small worlds floating in space. And then he could see one world, it looked like earth, but much much larger, he could see the bright lights of cities, the multiple continents of all kinds. However he did start to come down and catch fire, it burned slowly but didn't hurt, then he saw the different species of birds and flying creatures fly by him, he had seen them before, but he couldn't remember where.

Aeon finally got pulled at higher speeds to something on this world, it was a body, it was his body, falling as the sun rose. He entered it and opened his eyes, his eyes greeted by a short moment of peace, just the morning sky and the clouds, then black again.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **Nintendo Land - 8:22 AM**

"What game you think he's from girl? Looks like someone who would be from Metal Gear or something.." Said an enthusiastic voice as Aeon groaned and listened "I Don't know, yeah? I wouldn't even know where to begin... Wait he's waking up!" a woman's voice said, it was low and serious tone but still audible. Aeon opened his eyes and was greeted by the sun shining down on him then two shadows looking at him and the male voice speaking up "Hey kid! You alright!"

Aeon groaned and nodded and asked "Where am i..? I feel like i just hit a building.." The male voice chuckled as Aeon's vision came into full function, he saw a gorilla with a bandana and sunglasses smirking and say "Try you hitting the earth kid! Like everyone saw you just come down and BOOM! you crashed!" Aeon quickly remembered the gorilla "Funky?... Haven't seen you since Donkey Kong 64... Wait what?! You are real!" Aeon finally realized and was left speechless, he saw the 2nd figure sigh and stretch her hand out, gauntlet reaching out as her thermal sleeve was pulled up. Her hazel eyes meekly staring at him "Yeah all of us are real... Now get up, yeah?" she said in a flat tone as the young man took her hand and stood up. He could see toads, goombas, stalfos, pokemon and many other by-standards all staring at him, his shocked face faded to a smile then remembered what happened, he died.

"Am i dead?" he asked and made Ashei raise a brow at him and say "Let's test it, yeah?" she pinched his arm hard "Owww!" Aeon responded and rubbed his arm "Did that hurt? Then you are alive, yeah?" she said and examined him. He didn't seem to have a theme, but he did look identical to a real person. "What game you from?"' Asked a now curious Ashei, Aeon simply answered "None..." making both the people infront of him confused "So what kid? You a gamer or something? Ha" asked Funky, making Aeon nod. Both now looked shocked, a gamer had never been here in their normal form, they could only assist if they where in their Mii profile. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Asked Aeon to both the Nintendo characters, both of them staring intensely at the gamer.

Ashei nodded at Funky and both of them dragged their gamer away towards Smash city, Aeon barely getting a moment to speak before he was left in awe from the massive city scape with various logos of games he could recall. However the two characters ran into a dark alley and into a bar called "K Rool's Pub" Once inside Aeon was sat down in the middle of the empty Pub. Funky getting into contact with the other kongs and Ashei lookimg outside to make sure no one followed them.

 **Smash HQ - 9 AM**

It was a quiet morning in the halls of Smash HQ, Mario and Metaknight both where preparing for their meeting with Master Hand until they heard a loud slam of a door flying out it's frsme and s massive gorilla along with a little monkey and ROB run towards them. DK stopped infront of Mario and explained the call he just got, rob translated "Donkey Kong says that his newly recruited friend Funky Kong has found a, and i hope I'm not mistaken, player over in Nintendo Land, currently new recruits Funky and Ashei are keeping an eye on him." Mario's eyes widen, he didn't expect Master Hand to actually do it, he calmed down and looked at Metaknight "We send a pick up?" Metaknight nodded and spoke "Yes, send... Sheik and Cloud... And make sure they don't run into trouble." Metaknight ordered Rob and continued walking with Mario, both entering the Stage Select portal.

Rob radioed in both sheik and cloud and stated "We have a priority pick up, i repeat, priority pick up. New member in South Smash City, at the K Rool Pub, respond, over." Sheik silently watched the city from atop the skyscrapers and thumbed her radio "Understood' she said in a low voice. Cloud on the other hand was on the streets of north Smash City, on his bike while doing the regular patrol, he thumbed his radio and said "Fine... But tell your boss that if he wants me to do my job, to not interrupt." he said as he hit the breaks, turned around and sped up towards the south part of town. "Noted, be warned, we have been getting sights of Baby Bowser around Nintendo Land, use any measures necessary for the safe arrival of the pick up." Rob added, knowing they got the message, today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 _ **And here is chapter 1 of My 2nd Fic, and i think i went down a good route. So the idea here is that Most of** **Nintendo**_ _ **games are now in the same world, and i would love to hear any suggestions you guys have for the Harem besides the Smash roster.**_

 _ **I would also like to hear what's** **your favorite game, just your personal favorite, doesn't have to agree with anybodies reasons, just yours.**_

 _ **List of girls as far planned:**_

 ** _(SSB)_**

 _ **Sheik**_

 _ **Samus**_

 _ **Lucina**_

 ** _Corrin (F)_**

 ** _(Other)_**

 ** _Ashei_**

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoy.**_


	2. Team Smash

**K Rool's Pub 9:25 AM**

"So you are telling me that the world loves Nintendo, even though the other companies go with better graphics and more mature themes, yeah?" Ashei asked Aeon while he explained how the world sees Nintendo as a whole. He responded "Most of the world, there are those who are strictly loyal to the other companies. But Nintendo is probably the biggest." his tone was smooth and positive, making the raven hair woman ask "Alright, so what do they think about, say, me?" Aeon chuckled and was cut off by Funky bringing them Banana smoothies and saying "Sheik and Cloud will be here soon. Hopefully they would listen to our request after this, girl!"

All 3 took a nice long sip of their smoothies and Aeon asked "What request?" Funky smiled a toothy grin at the kid and pulled out a medal with the smash logo on it "Have us be official roster fighters! We are guardians of smash world, but some members-" cough "-marth-" cough "think we shouldn't even be here man! I mean, we earned our right to be here! So why not let us fight too!" Ashei sighed and looked at her smoothie and added to Funky's statement "Yeah, there are dozens of us around guarding the worlds but are left as background noise." Aeon frowned and stated "Well if i can help i will try to get them to change their mind." making Funky laugh like an idiot and say "Change Marth's mind?! Hahahahah! Good luck, mister king wants us gone, not in!" Ashei nodded and took another sip of her smoothie.

All 3 went silent until they heard a knock on the door, Funky motioned Ashei to hide Aeon as he walked up to the door "Closed until 7 buddy, what do you-?" he was cut off as a Bob-omb going off in his face, sending him flying back into the pub. Ashei and Aeon both watched two floating Koopa Clown Cars with cannons Aimed at them, Bowser Jr and Baby Bowser both in their respective pod. "Hey! You bush head! Papa wants you to come with us! So get moving!" Bowser Jr commanded Aeon, just to get thrown back by a furious Funky Kong. Baby bowser groaned "can't believe that is gonna be one of my kids... Now how about a deal? Come and i won't hurt the girl too much." Baby Bowser asked generously to the gamer.

Ashei's eye twitched as Baby Bowser made his offer "You? Hurt me, yeah? I would love for you to try you little snot nosed, irritating, mentally retarded spoiled piece of koopa crap!" Ashei challenged the young king as she drew her sword and Baby Bowser drew the Saw blades frorm his Koopa Clown car. Aeon stood next to Ashei, making Baby Bowser laugh and state "You think you can take on me?" Ashei looked at Aeon and handed him a a blank Mii ID and as soon as he touched it he started glowing. His clothes changed to a white t-shirt and black pants, along with bandaged fists and black boots "Whoa... This might be useful" he said as he assumed his position, one arm guarding him from the front and the other on his flank ready to strike, he was now a Brawler.

 **-Insert Song: No Win Situation by Hoobastank-**

Ashei and Aeon both circled around Baby Bowser, both awaiting for the first move to be made. Aeon took a provocative step foward, triking Baby Bowser to lunge at him, Aeon side-stepped from the attack and whaled a solid power strike onto the young koopa kid. Ashei grabbed the Clown car and got afew quick stabs in, none hitting the koopaling. She was interrupted by a Bob-omb being dropped by the koopa and detonating in front of her, sending her flying back into the wall. Aeon got cut by one of the saw blades and was forced to back up.

Funky Kong saw this and stopped boxing with Bowser Jr for a moment and threw said koopa to his own ally, both Koopa Clown cars crashing into each other and falling to their sides. Funky hurried to Ashei and helped her up, Aeon jumped into the pile of Koopas and threw a punch forward to Baby Bowser and a back kick to Bowser Jr, sending them both away from each other and into the walls of the pub. Funky rushed to the gamer and yelled "We gotta go! We can't take them on in a enclosed area!" Aeon nodded and all 3 ran out the pub to be greeted by a group of hammer bros, Funky picked up both his teammates and started climbing towards the roof of the building.

Once the trio reached the top they where greeted by a 3 of the Bowser fleet airships, all dropping koopas, paratroopas and Bob-ombs at them. Funky pulled out his radio "We could use help! 3 airships over south Smash City!" Rob received the broadcast and looked, there where 3 airships, he tapped on 3 icons and stated "Cloud, Sheik, full smash force has been authorized. Fox, we got 3 hostile airships, dispose of them." with this news all 3 smash champions hurried, cloud arriving to find the street full of Goombas, Bob-ombs, hammer bros and dry bones. Sheik could see the trio fighting on the rooftop, but was fighting paratroopas at the moment. Fox on the other hand hurried to his Arwing and took off to the skies, he could see the 3 airships and they where releasing a barrage of Banzai-Bills his way, along with Paratroopas.

Marth rushed to Rob and barged in yelling "Why isn't everyone at the front lines! Send the Halberd!" Rob shook his head and stated "We need a secondary line of defense young king Marth, i have sent our first line to dispose of those airships, you are free to go and assist the ground attack, but i would recommend you wait." Marth was gritting his teeth, but knew Rob was right, so he sent the word for everyone else to be on high alert.

Back on the K Rool Pub's roof, Ashei was slicing up gombas and the more frail enemies with ease, Funky was dealing with the hammer bros with Bob-ombs and shells, and Aeon was taking on the dry bones. Bowser Jr and Baby both flew up to them and smrked, they knew their opponents where getting tiered "Surrender?" Asked Baby B. All three members shook their heads and prepared for a smack down, but where interrupted by two green beams hit both koopas from above, and the sight of an Arwing flying by. "Damn straight! Back up is here!" Funky yelled as the Koopalings growled and retreated from the fight.

 **-Song Ends-**

Down in the streets Cloud was surrounded by fallen enemies as he finished up the rest of the horde of enemies in his path, he panted as he watched them run away, he knew he did his part, all he hopped was that he wouldn't have to fight a boss. Sheik arrived to the trio in a cloud of mist and landed beside Funky, she bandaged herself after taking afew heavy hits by some para-Hammer bros "Is he okay?" She asked in a tiered tone, both smash guardians nodding and letting the Brawler into her view. He was panting hard from having to repeatedly put down dry bones and avoid Bob-ombs, his hair was messy and ruffled up and covered in dirt. Up in the sky fox fiered a smart bomb at the 3 airships and watched them go boom and slowly fall from the sky, he sighed and thumbed his radio "Airships eliminated, mission complete." and with that he flew back to HQ.

 **Smash HQ 10:30 AM**

All 5 of the Smash members made it back to HQ without anymore problems, Cloud gave Aeon a ride while Funky swung through the city with both women on his back. As soon as they opened the main doors they where greeted by most of the members of Smash, old and new alike. All 5 members looked sore and exhausted, something a certain doctor noticed "Mama Mia, you all look horrible." spoke up Dr Mario as he ran up to them with two toads carrying medical bags. He started to give Funky a check up, Cloud sighed and walked away from everyone, making afew members sad.

"Welcome" said Metaknight along side Mario and Luigi, all 3 having hurried once they got news of the events. "Hello... Your Metaknight." Aeon said, he was awe struck, he was in front of the big guys in the flesh, mainly the one responsible for bringing gaming into the new age. "Yes i am, i believe you know everyone present?" Metaknight asked as the young man tried to speak, he couldn't find the words to describe how he felt right now, he stammered "T... The majority of you, yes." Luigi stepped up to the young man, everyone surrounding the 5 tiered out members. "Remember me?" Luigi asked as Aeon nodded and hugged the green plumber. Most of the group had an awkward smile on their faces, most gamers they heard of praised Mario over Luigi.

"Sorry... Just... Your my favorite character in Nintendo." Aeon said as Luigi smiled and hugged the young man too. In the back a certain blonde saw abit into the future, he saw Aeon passing out and hitting the ground, hard. Shulk shook it off and pushed the member in front of him, making a chain reaction of pushing that led to a certain woman being pushed forward. Aeon let go of Luigi, and with a mix of emotion and fatigue, passed out, landing in the arms of Corrin, making everyone look at Aeon then at her. "I..I was pushed!" she stammered as she gave the young man to the good doctor. Corrin walked away and passed by Shulk, who whispered "Nice catch" making her blush more and stomp away.

Mario sighed and smiled, all the members watched as Dr Mario and the toads took all the tiered members to the medical station he set in the eastern part of the facility. The smash champs and guardians that where off duty following them to get a chance to talk with the gamer and guardians who fought against the smash villains. "Bro, you coming?" Mario asked as he saw Luigi cry and say ".I...I am a favorite" Mario smiled and nodded, both brothers heading to the medical station, unaware of the other guardians and champs watching them.

 **Bowser's Castle**

The Koopalings where being thrown out their Clown cars and scolded at by the big guy himself. "Whaaaat do you mean he is with them?! I gave you a small army and you guys couldn't get in, grab the kid and get out!" Bowser roared at them as they tried to explain, but Bowser didn't bother to listen, he turned his back to them and walked up to a screen and said "I owe you, get to work with your plan, i need to reconstruct a portion of my forces." a dark figure nodded and turned his screen off. Bowser growled at the kids and sighed.

"What's wrong Bowser?" said a female voice from the shadows, making Bowser groan more and answer "We are losing, that's what! I will let him take care of the plan for now, but i will never understand why you help me... You don't get paid, you don't benefit from me. What is your goal?" he asked as a tall woman with dark skin and short silver hair walked up to him with a cold smile and said "My goal... Is to eliminate Zelda..." Bowser chuckled and said "Good luck with that, Cia." Both went silent and began to reconstruct their army, reviving dry bones, recruiting more members and putting some enslaved toads, pokemon and Mr Saturn's to rebuild the airships.

Cia however felt a new presence in smash world, one of light and good, radiating brighter than the purest heroes there. "Who is this new member...? I must find out and... Persuade him to join.." she thought as she smirked. The struggle was on.

* * *

 ** _And in comes Aeon, first fight and a small taste of what is to come in the future. No comments at the moment, witch honestly doesn't surprise me much._**

 ** _I would like to hear suggestions for girls to add to the Harem, i did rework the list and here is the update._**

 ** _Girls:_**

 ** _(SSB)_**

 ** _Sheik_**

 ** _Samus_**

 ** _Corrin (F)_**

 ** _Lucina_**

 ** _(Other)_**

 ** _Ashei_**

 ** _Cia_**

 ** _Corrin's sibilings/Mother/s (Still up to debate.)_**

 ** _PKMN Gym Leaders_**

 ** _Cynthia_**

 ** _-Ext-_**

 ** _Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed._**


	3. Factions

**Smash HQ Medical Station Mid-day**

Dr Mario was a man of silence, he didn't like interruptions or interrupting, his profession showed him patience and resilience, however right now he was just about ready to pop a vein. He was trying to give Aeon a complete medical check up, but everyone was interrupting with questions to the young gamer, eventually the doctor had all the toads keep everyone out of the whole medical facilities. He sighed as the silence finally settled and continued his check up of the young man, he was relatively healthy, slightly short for his age, but he was still young.

"Well you are a healthy young man, abit light on weight, and some exercise is needed. But all in all you are A-O-K." Doctor Mario told Aeon as he filled all his paper work, and added "I would like to know how the fight started however, have a cause of injuries on my reports." Aeon smiled and nodded "Well after i awoke over in Nintendo Land after, according to Funky kong, i fell from the sky, then i was found by Ashei and Funky Kong, they took me over to K Rool's pub and that's when Funky called you guys and Ashei started asking me questions-" The doctor cut in and asked "What kinds of questions?" Aeon paused for abit then continued "She asked me how Nintendo is holding up, what the world is like and what did the world thinks of her. I asnwered the first two, then funky came and brought us some smoothies, they explained their request to be fighters in the tournament then we got attacked by Bowsers." Aeon finished and sighed as he felt the area where the saw blade cut him.

"Thanks for reminding me, mind answering that last one, yeah?" Ashei said from the other side of a curtain as she woke up. Dr Mario sighed and filled out the last bit of info and got up stating "You both should be on your feet in an hour, Funky is already waiting at the common area, have a good day." He left and as soon as the door closed Ashei pulled the curtain back and looked at Aeon, blushing abit at the shirtless young man, only covered by bandages. "Gonna keep me waiting or are you gonna answer?" Ashei said as she sat up right, Aeon sighed and scratched the back of his head and said "Well... That's hard to answer... You only came out in 1 game. But that doesn't mean you are forgotten, there are those who absolutely adore you." in an honest tone and gave her a warm smile. Ashei smiled "Do you fall under this group of fans?" she said teasingly, Aeon simply nodded and smiled more.

Ashei blushed more and smiled back, but unfortunately for both them, a certain Sheikah heard them "And me?" asked Sheik from her bed in the other side of the room. Aeon and Ashei both looked at the champion, abit surprised by her presence. "Well you certainly have alot of love from the fans, although there is a debate going between you being a man or a woman." both women stared at him, hoping he was joking, sadly he wasn't. "Well i gues it's better than being loved for pity." sheik responded making Aeon feel bad.

 **Bowser's Castle 1 PM**

"... Alright run this by me one more time so i know i am not hearing things..." Bowser said in genuine worry about the plan the goddess infront of him was suggesting. "for the FIFTH time... " Cia said annoyed at her partners incompetence and repeated "Maybe we should try to get him to see our goals as the right choice... I got some friends who could... Persuade him.. And if push comes to shove they can just manipulate him... Only problem is that tomboy bitch with him knows my colleagues. Get rid of her and maybe inflict some... Damage... To his heroes and my plan will flow smoothly." Bowser just stared at her and got up, still slack jawed and said "So you wanna seduce the kid... And have us do a full scale siege of Smash HQ? You are insane or desperate... Or both."

Cia glared at the koopa king and spoke in a venomous voice "I use my brain not my muscles, just look where the opposite has gotten you... An entire army and fleet decimated by a plumber and no princess." Bowser roared at her and walked away, leaving Cia with a simple "Fine, just tell me when to strike.." Cia smirked and walked up to her room and used the magic mirror to contact her "Colleagues". First off was a tall woman with hot orange hair and turquoise skin "Lady Cia, i would imagine that the brute doesn't suspect a thing." Cia nodded and said "Of course Veran, would i fail at deceiving a man. You get your magic ready and search for the child, he has a light that makes the Trifroce look like a night light." Cia then contacted a blue haired girl with a frown "What is it Cia?" Lana said in a worried tone. Cia smirked and nodded "Time has come Lana, i am calling in that favor. I will tell you when we strike." Lana looked down at her smash champion medal and nodded. After these two she made sure no one listened in and contacted a woman with tan skin and covered completely in black and red robes, only thing visible was her eyes, her dark red eyes.

 **Shadow Temple Depths**

The unknown woman sat in her room, it was filled with torture devices and a single bed surrounded by candles, the stone brick walls and floor covered in blood and bones. She was staring silently at the image of the woman infront of her. "I have contacted you with a proposition." Cia said to the unknown woman, who eyed Cia and spoke in a low voice "You are not Hylian, Gerudo, Moblin, nor Sheikah. What could you possibly offer me?" Cia smiled and spoke in a soft voice "I can help you avoid your death, for i am from the future. I know when and how you die, i know you are a master of stealth and assassination, and i am in need of those abilities and skills." The woman's eyes widened and she looked for any sign of her bluffing, and sadly there was none.

"What do you need?" Asked the woman as Cia smiled and answered "I need you to kidnap a man while there is a siege going on. He is needed alive and safe, and don't think your actions won't go rewarded. Once you finish your mission, demand your price, anything, anywhere... Any one." The woman pondered at the idea, have anything she wants for a simple kidnapping. "Swear you won't betray me." Cia smirked and a ribbon wrapped around her wrist "I swear it"

Cia disappeared, leaving the woman alone in her room, pondering at the idea of a single wish. She sighed and sat on her bed, the flames of her candles turning blue as she set her instrument on her lap, a set of bongos. She played a slow beat as the notes echoed through the depths, awakening the dead from their slumber. However she was interrupted by Cia again, asking "What is your name?" the woman replied simply.

"Call me Bongo."

Meanwhile above them there was a full scale war going on, hylians fighting moblins all over hyrule. During the Hyrulean Civil War.

 **Smash HQ Common Area 2 PM**

Aeon and Ashei both walked into the common area, a lounge the size of an extra large apartment. Both guardians where spotted by a xertain gorilla "Guys! They are here!" everyone looked and stopped doing their things and all walked up to the guardians. "I think it's my right to welcome you here, guardian." Said Marth in a High-and-Mighty tone, making everyone groan. Roy smacked him in the back of the head "Can it Marth, he is here to help us, not to be a servant." Ike pushed marth aside, making everyone sigh in relief.

Up next was a familiar green plumber along with Pit and Bayonetta. "So you are the new guardian, nice to meet ya man, would like to ask some things later." Pit said while Bayonetta smirked at the small angel and interrupted "Sorry pit, but we are gonna be "busy" later, remeber?" Pit blushed and smiled at her. After them Lucina and Corrin walked up to him "You better be thankful, Corrin here caught you after you passed out, isn't that right Corrin?" Lucina said and asked teasingly to Corrin, making her blush and say "Y.. Yeah, wasn't mt intention but helping is helping... Right?" she asked awkwardly as both walked away. Next up was Funky and two of the other Guardians, Sergeant Guy and Chibi-Robo, all 3 simply putting a thumbs up to Aeon.

 **3 Hours Later - Smash Training Hall**

Aeon was coming out of the men's locker rooms as he was told he would be training along with one of the big guys. He was nervous, he hardly worked out in the real world, so his doubts of success where large. Once he entered the training room, he was greeted by the sound of someone shouting and some squeaks, he watched in awe as a man in purple pants and hoodie was shadowing against himself at high speeds. "Come on Mac move faster, strike harder! You know we can't afford to fail out there, show me what you are capable of! Give the extra!" Mac nodded and delivered a combo onto the punching bag at the blink of an eye.

Aeon just stood there in awe as a Rob unit tapped his shoulder and spoke "You shal receive 3 training instructors, Little Mac, Cloud and Sheik, please go with Sheik for the rest are currently occupied." Aeon nodded and looked for Sheik, until he finally found her talking with Wii Fit Trainer, both women in training clothes, jogging pants and tank tops, making the Brawler blush as he walked up to them. "Don't look now girl, but your future boyfriend is here." Wii Fit Trainer said to the Sheikah ninja as she looked and saw the young man in a long sleeve tight shirt and white windbreakers. "Ready to train" Aeon said as he smiled at both of them.

 **Edge of Subspace**

"Do they suspect of us?" said a giant hand to the shadowy figures in the depths of subspace. The man responded with "No one suspects anything about us, we are greater than anything they could ever imagine." The man said as his black wing opened and his silver hair was blown back by the chaotic winds of this place. "Is that boy still with them?" asked a twisted female's voice under her black and blue armor. "Yes he is, but we shouldn't worry, he's just a one guy." said a short boy with a black helmet and striped green and yellow shirt boldly claimed.

"Don't be arrogant, he is a gamer, he knows everything about us, our feats, our weaknesses..." said the female voice as the small group of villains argued, while under them in the deepest parts of subspace, an army of subspace creatures all roared and waited. The hand yelled at the group before him "Enough! The woman is right... We must not take this new member lightly, i want each of you to bring as many of our kind into our circle. Also... Eliminate anything that gets in your ways." the hand started laughing as it faded into subspace.

With this all the members turned their backs on one another and walked away. Unaware to any of them that a fourth member was watching and asked "And me my lord?" Crazy hand appeared again and stated "Eliminate the gamer." then faded again. The woman smiled at this and popped his neck and stated "Yes sir... I'm coming Pit."

* * *

 _ **Introducing another chapter, and the 3 Major factions of this Fic. On one corner we got the Smash Champions and Guardians! On the other we got the** **Villains** **of Smash and on the 3rd corner the Subspace** **Villains** **.**_

 _ **Along with this i am including some Non-canon characters, mainly from manga/anime/Mods/ext. One such example is the Sheikah 'Bongo' from ¨Hyrule Total War¨ mod.**_

 _ **Would like to hear more from you guys.**_

 _ **Until next time, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	4. Guardians

**Smash Dining Hall 7:40 PM**

Aeon walked slowly into the dining hall, it was massive and the smell of various foods filled the entire place, and he loved it, especially after his training session with Sheik. The smash champions were seated with their respective friends, Mario with Luigi, Metaknight, Pac-Man, Sonic and ROB. Link with Ike, Roy, Cloud, Pit, Dark Pit and Robin. Peach sat with Rosalina, Zelda, Paulatena and Bayoneta. While the guardians sat with their teammates, one table had Cynthia sitting with her garchomp, Wadle-Doo, Bombet, and The hero's Shade. Another had Knuckle-Joe, Captain Toad, Samus' Metroid, and a Yoshi. And at the far end Aeon could see Ashei and Funky Kong eating by their lonesome, or at least were.

Marth walked passed them with Lucina, Corrin, and Shulk, or as they where better known as "Sword Team". Ashei looked up at them and groaned "Let me guess, we are not worthy of being here or even in the smash world, Yeah?" She said in an annoyed tone, Shulk responded with "And i thought i was the only one who could see the future, then again, Marth is kinda easy to read." This made most of the smash group burst into maniacal laughter and made Marth give Shulk a death stare. "Excuse me." Asked Aeon from behind the sword wielders as he tried to nudge his way to his friends. Marth looked at the newest member and smiled "Why not come with us? We heard you did quiet good for your first ever fight."

Funky stood up and yelled "Sorry mister high and mighty, but he already has a team! So go and mess with your sword somewhere else." Ashei nodded growled at the blue haired king. Abel smiled awkwardly and took a seat with his friends, making shulk and the girls take a single, dozen, steps back "Now you did it man, good luck." Shulk warned as Marth glared at the trio infront of him and said in an ominous tone "You reject a good chance at being a true champion? You think you are good enough for that?" Abel stood up and stared down Marth, getting the attention of everyone.

Luigi ran up to both of them and separated them "No need to fight guys, we are all good here, right?" However Marth didn't share his opinion and pushed the plumber aside, telling him "Don't touch me. You are just a champion out of pity and your brother." As soon as Marth turned to look back at Aeon he was greeted by a fist to the face, breaking his nose. Everyone jumped in and separated both Aeon and marth before they got out of hand, Mario, Rob and Metaknight holding Aeon and Link, Cloud and Roy holding Marth.

After a few minutes both members cooled down and sat with their respective teammates, Aeon sighed as he looked at both Ashei and Funky "Sorry about that... Never liked Marth on the other side, and now i really hate him." Funky gave him a toothy Grin and said "You protected a fellow member, and for that, you shouldn't feel bad. In fact, tonight all the guardians are gonna have a secret party, and you are officially invited." Ashei looked at funky and sighed "Well... Yeah, why not?"

Aeon smiled and noticed a certain green plumber walking up to them, he sat next to the gamer and spoke "T..thank you for standing up for me.." Aeon smiled and put his fist out to Luigi "Don't thank me, we rejects gotta have each others backs." All 3 members smiled, fist bumped and nodded at the gamer.

 **Luigi's Mansion 8 PM**

Luigi opened the front doors to his mansion as Aeon followed with a duffel bag, the mansion was dark and gloomy, and there were ghosts floating here and there, it was just pure awesomeness. Aeon followed Luigi up to the third floor and into the a spare bedroom he had, the whole room was covered in dust and worn out furniture. Luigi gave a sheepish smile and said in a shaky voice "Well... Ta-da?... I know it's not the best room, but i have been busy with the mansion restoration projects over at Evershade Valley that i haven't had time for my own mansion..."

Aeon smiled and reassured the plumber with "It's alright, compared to my old apartment.. This place is like a palace." This made the green plumber smile and hand Aeon a spare key for the mansion. Aeon smiled as he began to unpack and move the furniture around, while Luigi left to go attend to the rest of the mansion, ghosts popping out of nowhere to give him a good scare as he walked through the gloomy halls of his haunted mansion.

 **Smash HQ - Meeting Room - 8:00 PM**

Mario, Metaknight, Rob, Mr Game & Watch and Master Hand all stood in the meeting room, the four staring out into the last moments of the sun setting into the horizon. Metaknight spoke up in a worried tone "Are we truly gonna proceed with the smash festival? The attacks have been getting more frequent with each day... And letting people into our HQ is like inviting our enemy into our homes.." Mr G&W nodded at this and added "Metaknight is right.. It's too dangerous." Mario simply sighed and looked up at Master Hand.

Master Hand replied to both of them "I understand your points, but if we let this get in the way, we would be letting fear strike the citizens we protect.." Mario nodded and said "I agree... Plus we have a numerical advantage with the guardians being recruited and trained." Metaknight shook his head and spoke in a slightly infuriated tone "The guardians aren't heroes, and most of them aren't even combatants." Mr G&W quickly responded with "They might not be front line fighters but they do protect the people my friends..." Mario nodded but could still see the worry in Metaknight's eyes. "Would you feel better if we had all our defenses present?" Mario asked, making Metaknight nod.

Everyone watched as Mario typed in a few commands and started a video call on the large, wall sized, monitor. Afew brief moment, the call was answered by a young boy in a red infantry uniform and holding a wrench, Mario spoke up "Andy, how are the troops doing?" Andy cleaned the grime off his face and responded with a toothy grin "Excellent! We should easily have over three thousand units in total by the end of the month." Mario smiled and let Metaknight speak to the young CO.

Metaknight wasn't a fan of the idea of letting a kid command an entire army, but he did respect his ability to do so, and spoke in a calm tone "Andy, while i do appreciate what you do, i must ask you to assist us with a delicate matter." Andy raised a brow and asked hesitantly "What's wrong?" Now MrG&W stepped up and answered "Attacks on smash city have been occurring more often, and yesterday a small fleet managed to enter the city and destroy at least 4 city blocks." Andy stared at the monitor, hoping it was some bad joke.

However that wasn't the case, Mario simply asked "How long for our troops to be placed around the entire city and some here at the headquarters?" Andy scratched his head as he did the math in his head, replying in a firm tone "Roughly Three days.. Give or take afew hours with weather and traffic." Mr. G&W looked at Metaknight, watched him nod and reply with "Alright, we will be awaiting your arrival Andy.." then hung up the call. Mario watched as they all left to continue with their daily activities, wondering what was happening over with the rest.

 **Luigi's Mansion - 8:30 PM**

Aeon was walking trough the vacant halls of the mansion, awaiting for the arrival of Ashei and Funky. As he did so he could hear someone playing piano, mainly from the music room in the second floor. Aeon walked to the door, then peeked inside, where he found Luigi and some ghosts all practicing, Luigi on piano, a ghost on drums, one with a sax, another with a trumpet and the last with a cello. Aeon smiled at this general image of jazz and listened, afew notes were too high or low, but they sounded fantastic.

 **-Insert Song: Sunset at Mushroom Castle by Bernado Limon-**

Luigi played calmly as the ghost pianist Melody Pianissima sat next to him and listened, smiling as the song picked up and the other ghosts joined, adding a light touch of their smooth jazz. Aeon smiled and listened as Luigi led the band through the song along with Melody joining in. Thankfully because she was a ghost she went through Luigi's hands and didn't interrupt him when both had to cross to a higher or lower key, the sunset creeping in through the blinds gave this scene a rather calming and heartwarming feel to it all.

Both pianists were the stars of this show, showing a high level of musical prowess and could only be described as a perfect synchronization and harmony. However there was something more to this rehearsal, the way it felt like the piano notes danced among each other was something that could not be put into words, say for one, passionate. The ghosts stopped and let the duo finish, with Luigi leading up to Melody's small "1-Up" ending notes. The room was silent for abit as Melody lay her head on Luigi's shoulder, eyes closed and with a warm smile forming on her lips.

 **-Song Ends-**

Luigi finally exhaled, then looked over at the blonde ghost with a small smile of his own, simply asking "How was that?" Melody opened her yellow eyes and answered in a smooth and warm tone, befitting of the sunset "It was perfect.. But i must ask... Who is the man by the door?" She didn't even turn to see him, which made Aeon freeze in place. Luigi looked and replied with "He is Aeon, he will be staying here in the mansion until we find him a place in smash world.."

Melody was about to speak when Polterpup, Luigi's pet ghost dog, came in holding a red bandanna with white polka dots. Shortly after funky came in, covering his head and yelling "Get back here dog! Give me my bandanna back!" Polterpup however jumped onto Luigi and Melody's laps and whimpered, making Melody glare at the gorilla before sending some flying sheet music projectiles after him. Shortly after Ashei arrived and sighed, asking in a bored tone "What did he do now..?" Luigi got up and replied "Nothing... Just Polterpup trying to get more attention..."

Aeon sighed and simply asked Ashei "Ready?" while Luigi took the bandanna from his dog then gave it back to Funky. Both guardians replied with "Yup." then hurried out the haunted mansion, with Aeon following close behind them, all three heading to a classic green warp pipe. Melody and Luigi watched from the mansion's front door, with Melody finally asking "He is the young man who helped you win the world tournament?" Luigi gave an awkward smile and nodded, then embraced the ghost pianist in his arms. Both smiled at each other before Melody floated up and gave Luigi a quick peck on the lips, making the plumber go beat red.

 **Nintendo Land Plaza - 9 PM**

Ashei, Funky and Aeon all arrived at Nintendo land after 20 minutes of walking through the underground, avoiding wild piranha plants and cheap-cheap. Thankfully they were in one piece and now were surrounded by hundreds of other Guardians ranging from captain toad to some more obscure guardians like Sammy from Advanced Wars. Funky grinned then yelled in a booming voice "YO! THE NEW GUARDIAN HAS ARRIVED!" All the members present cheered and greeted Aeon with open arms, then Funky asked him "You ready for a night of gaming?"

Aeon simply smirked, and nodded.

* * *

 _ **And i'm back with this fic, especially after having to wait for the reveal of SSBU (Nintendo, i love you, but sometimes you make a guy wait long) Sorry i haven't been working on NU but to be fair i had to wait to see what changes Nintendo was gonna do for Super smash bros. Ultimate, thankfully they are helping fanfic writters by putting all the characters in one big package, so Nintendo, Thank you.**_

 _ **This chapter goes out to Temporal King, thanks for your kind words and suggestions, and sorry for keeping you on the wait train. and judging by your Zelda suggestion, you are a big fan of LoZ, so might i suggest going over to read Hyrule Absolute War? -Insert Shameless Promotion Here-**_

 _ **But enough with the jokes, i'm gonna try to write this fic and all my others to the very end,hopefully. So...**_

 _ **Like always, i'm still in the trenches, and hope you enjoy.**_


	5. Loading, Please Wait

**Luigi's Mansion - Aeon's Room 8 AM**

Aeon was laying on his bed, half dressed and snoring louder than a snorlax. He had spent most of the night at Nintendo Land with the other Guardians, celebrating his arrival along with the first time guardians fought against champion level opponents. However right now hr felt like shit, too many mushroom steaks and lemonades for one night. His alarm clock sounded off, making him groan and punch it before sitting up and yawning. He got out of bed and stumbled over to his bathroom, doing his regular earth rituals, take a leak, brush his teeth and wash his hair.

Even after all that he was still half asleep, but now he had to get dressed, so he took his jeans off, but felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it, it was his wallet, he opened it and found his driver's license, credit card and a various photos of his family, friends and his girlfriend. The memories slowly seeped back as he recalled that he was "dead", then he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his old apartment, he was truly in Nintendo Universe. Aeon ran his free hand trough his hair and stared at the photos, finally feeling the weight of it all.

Aeon got up and threw his wallet at the wall, then punch the same spot, press his head on the wall then stare at the floor. He thought all of yesterday was a lucid dream or something of the sorts, but this was the sour aftertaste, the price for a chance to be here. He put on his white hoodie, his sneakers and left the mansion silently. He looked around, the sunrise at the distance, the orange slowly turning blue sky and the few clouds peppered here and there.

He walked down the path that cut through the haunted woods for roughly half an hour before he found himself at a cliff side, the road led south but to the west was the ocean, roughly 40 meters down. Aeon looked back to the sunrise then the ocean, thinking out loud "So the mansion is located at the far west of the mushroom kingdom... Good to know.." However while he was thinking a man in an old worn white training Gi and black belt walled up and asked "Enjoying the view?"

Aeon jumped abit then looked at the man and went silent, the man before him was legendary, a warrior that was on another level all together, Ryu. Aeon was left silent as Ryu placed his hand and asked "Ummm you ok?" Aeon nodded, genuinely left in awe. Ryu put his bag down and asked "Well what brings you here..? I can sense something is causing you grief." Aeon finally snapped out of his shocked stare then looked down, answering Ryu with "... I know it may now seem like it... But I'm dead..." Ryu raised a brow, then took a seat on the grass, prepared to listen.

Aeon sat down in front of the warrior and explained "... I died... And i was given a second chance... But... It came with a price.." Aeon handed Ryu his wallet and let him look at the photos, with Ryu asking "Family? Were they taken away from you..?" Aeon shook his head and continued in a low tone "I was taken from them... If I wanted to live then i would have to leave the real world... Leave everything behind... Everyone.." Ryu could see that he was conflicted with this situation and started thinking.

"I think you made the right choice..." Ryu said as Aeon looked at him, then explained "If you died and stayed dead, then you would have died for nothing... They would have wanted you to live, as much as any family member would want a brother or son to live." Aeon stared at the sky and sighed, simply saying "Doesn't change the fact that i miss them already.." Ryu patted Aeon's back and got up, reassuring and asking "Don't worry too much on it... Now... Do you know where this trial leads?" Aeon looked and nodded, replying with "Luigi's Mansion." then remembered, he left without telling anyone.

 **Smash HQ - Dining Hall - 8:30 AM**

Mario yawned as he arrived to the dining hall, rubbing his eyes and watching as the automated Rob Units went about their daily routine. Mario looked around then simply said "First to arrive... Ya-hoo..." then yawned, walking into the kitchen for a mug of coffee and some Yoshi Cookies. He took his seat at the far corner of the cafeteria, accepting a newspaper from a rob then started reading the headlines "Smash City Blitz" making Mario groan then take a sip of his coffee.

He continued reading "Yesterday the citizens of South Smash City (SSC) were left shell-shocked after a preemptive attack and bombing by Koopa Troops and Airships. The battle lasted about two hours before a definitive victory was announced, but this begs many questions: Can the Champions and Guardians truly protect us? When will military action be taken on the criminal Bowser and his army? And who is the new Guardian? - Ted Toad. Reporter" Mario sighed and looked at the next page, reading "Underdog turned Champion." and showed a picture of Luigi winning the world tournament, giving his iconic shy kick taunt.

Mario smiled abit and took a bite of a cookie, then watched as Metaknight, Link and Mr G&W arrived, all of them joining the plumber for the early morning report and news briefing. Link brought a bottle of Lon Lon milk and asked "Who is gonna be on patrol today?" Mr G&W answered him with "Guardians will be set in west smash city, but the citizens have been requesting that for every guardian team there be one champion as a leader." Metaknight sighed and replied with "Granted... But only for one district... As a test run.."

Mario sighed and held the newspaper then informed "The people have been getting restless... We need to find out how the small fleet entered city airspace and just how can we counter this... Today's objectives are simple: Investigate the appearance of the Fleet. Prepare for the upcoming festival and our troops arrival... And lastly to train the guardians... Meeting adjourn." however nobody left, instead they all enjoyed breakfast together as the other champions and guardians clocked in and entered for breakfast. However Mario did notice one member missing, his brother, he couldn't find Luigi anywhere and Luigi was always the second to arrive.

 **Luigi's Mansion - Master Bedroom - 9 AM**

Luigi finished getting dressed, putting on his white gloves and lastly, his signature hat. Luigi slept alone last night, the only company being Polterpup on the foot of the bed and the sounds of the ghosts roaming the halls. He had gotten used to these points and made his way to the conservatory, finding Melody sitting in front of her Piano, a small smile grazing her face as she heard Luigi enter. She floated over to her plumber and gave him a gentle hug before asking "Slept well?" Luigi couldn't help but smile and answer her with a small kiss.

Melody returned the kiss and hugged her plumber tightly, only asking "Gonna come back early?" Luigi gave her a sad look and answered in a low tone "Doubt it... Been away from the other mansions for a week and they need me on the site to help..." Melody pouted and hugged the tall Italian, then both could hear a door slam shut echo through the halls. Luigi ran to the foyer, where they found Aeon and Ryu both walking towards the door Luigi just came in through. Ryu blinked then smiled, bowing his head to the owner of this fine mansion.

Luigi bowed back and greeted Ryu with "Welcome Ryu, didn't expect you to come today, what can i help you with?" Ryu smiled and replied honestly "Well... I have been traveling these strange lands.. And have gotten lost... If it isn't much trouble, can you point me to the nearest city?" Luigi nodded, but as both were about to step out Ryu's gut roared, making Luigi sigh and simply say "Follow me." Both Ryu and Aeon followed Luigi to the Dining room, where they were seated and two ghosts brought them breakfast, Bacon and Eggs with a side of orange juice and hash browns.

Ryu bowed his head, put both his hands together and said "Arigatou gozaimasu." then proceeded to eat his breakfast. Aeon gave grace quickly then started to eat slowly, still feeling abit full from last night. Ryu paused for abit and asked Luigi "Heard you won the tournament, is it true?" Luigi took a sip from his juice and nodded, making Ryu praise "Good to see you finally getting your time in the light, don't stop here, keep up the good work and one day maybe you an i will finally meet in the arena."

Luigi gave an awkward smile and informed Ryu "I doubt i can take on you, you have been training since you were young. But if you wanna fight, there will be a small tournament at the smash festival three days from now." Ryu finished his food then looked at the plumber, putthing his thumb up and saying "I'll be there, and i hope to see both of you there. Thank you for the food, but i must get going." Luigi escorted Ryu out the mansion and explained the layout of the forest and told him he could find a city if he walked for afew hours down the shoreline.

Aeon finished his food and remained silent, still thinking about his family and friends from earth, then he told himself "Don't think to much about it... I'll find out if they are ok... Sooner or later.." He got up and met up with Luigi at the foyer, the plumber asking "Ready to go?" Aeon looked as his clothes and replied with "One sec." Ran un stairs, got dressed in a white t shirt, black jeans and brown boots then hurried back to Luigi. Both left through the warp pipe as Melody watched, placing her hand on the glass.

 **Smash HQ - Men's Locker Room - 9:20 AM**

Little Mac got dressed for another training session, his current pupils for the morning being Knuckle Joe and a Hitmonchan. Aeon arrived and put on his bandages around his fists and wrists, Luigi heading up to meet with Mario. Marth, Roy, Ike, Corrin M, and Robin M all heading out to do their patrols on North Smash City. Cloud, Wario, Captain Falcon and Olimar all going to the garage and riding out to patrol south smash city.

Red got on his bike and rode out to east smash city with charizard flying behind him, Lucas and Ness both following them on Lucas' coffee table. Aeon hurried to meet with his team, Funky Kong was waiting at the gym with his arms crossed and grinning while the other guardians arrived, mainly Ashei running up to them and holding their daily patrol route and mission log. She opened it and red it to them "Mission is to search the underground pipe route under West Smash city, they have been having a blooper scooper outbreak and need it to be cleaned up, yeah?" The guys nodded.

However when she looked at the team members file it showed four members, with the Leader being the orange Inkling. They hurried yo pick up their equipment, Walkie-talkies, Flashlights, the usual. Once they were ready did they enter the underground and made their way to meet up with the Inkling over at the WSC pipe network.

Back in the Gym Corrin F and Zelda were in charge of two teams of guardians, Corrin getting Cynthia, Sargent Guy and Bombet, and Zelda getting Chibi-Robo, Captain Toad and Dig-Dug. Both teams being assigned to protect the surface of WSC.

* * *

 _ **And Day 1 of work is about to begin, hope you guys are enjoying the fic up to now, for the person who asked me, yes, this will be a slow-burn fic, sorry for those who don't like that, but slow and steady wins the race.**_

 _ **Not much to say this time around soooo...**_

 _ **Like always, i'm Still in the Trenches,and hope You Enjoyed.**_

 _ **P.S. The reader who has been spamming me to do a Marvel Universe fic please stop, i already help a vote on that two to three weeks back, sorry if it didn't win but you don't have to get so butt-hurt about it. I will think of something, but i can't promise i will write it, ok? Good**_


	6. Blooper In The City

**West Smash City - Pipe Network - 10 AM**

The Inkling Girl was yawning as she waited on top of a red warp pipe, she looked bored as all hell and was waiting for the team of guardians she would have to watch over. However for her watch over was too good a term, baby sit was what it looked like to her, she watched as in the distance the team arrived, Funky carrying their heavy equipment, batteries, cables, lamps ext. Ashei was the one with the lighter equipment, flashlights, mushrooms and red potions. Then Aeon, carrying a portable floodlights.

This mission would consist of catching the bloopers and sending them to the docks over at the east side of town. Aeon looked at the Inkling and waved to her, making her roll her eyes then ask "Who's the new guy?" Funky smirked and replied with "He's the gamer, you know, the one that almost was taken yesterday?" The Inkling blinked then asked Aeon "How good are you at our games?" Aeon replied with an awkward smile "Well, i did get Luigi to be the smash tournament champion. But take that as you will."

The Inkling smiled and simply said "Alright so we got a sweaty try hard. So let's get to work, we might be stuck here in this sad underground all day, so let's get started... And call me Susie... Just to avoid the confusion with the other inklings " All of them nodded and entered the water pipes, coming out underwater on the other end and finding Bloopers floating all over the place, thankfully the room had brick blocks making platforms to walk on, and connecting them with catwalks.

They all swam up to these platforms and set up their equipment, floodlights lighting the entire tunnel, showing various pipes spewing out bloopers by the dozens. Funky took his sunglasses off and remarked "Whoa... That's alot of sushi.." Ashei rolled her eyes as she pulled her radio out and tested the signal, hearing everyone's "beep" in confirmation. Susie walked over to the first pipe then examined it, before pulling out an Ink-bomb then throwing it into a pipe down bellow, watching it get sucked in then detonating. After a brief moment the next batch of Bloopers were covered in orange paint.

Aeon saw this then asked "They are cycling through the pipe system?" Susie nodded then pulled out her shooter, now informing the team "Alright, game plan: Two of us will go into each and every pipe, close the pipe behind us and force out the bloopers, then the other two will take care of them here. Plan is simple, get them all into this tunnel then flush them out to the eastern pipes where the water system will literally shoot them out to the ocean" Ashei looked at the water then ar Susie and asked "Which two are staying? I'm no good in aquatic combat."

Susie looked at her choices and said "You and I will go in Ashei, Funky and Aeon, stay here and keep them from escaping to the surface." The guys nodded and watched as the girls jumped into the water, swam to the pipe then get sucked in. However it was at this point that they noticed something, it was incredible how they didn't notice sooner, or just down right stupid. But looking around the walls they could see dark blue bloopers hanging onto the walls and ceiling, then let go and land in front of them, ready to fight.

 **West Smash City / New Donk City- 10:30 AM**

 **-Insert Song: A Twisted Carousel by Steampianist-**

Corrin and Zelda's team arrived at New Donk City, or west of Smash City, to find bloopers coming out of the sewers and any pipe in the vicinity. They both looked at their teams and nodded, Zelda spoke up "Alright, Chibi Robo plug into any of the local emergency siren and keep people from entering this street, Dig-Dug i need you to make us a hole to funnel them back down through a pipe and Captain Toad, get as many civilians out, we don't want any to get harmed. Corrin, you and your team make sure the bloopers don't escape."

Sergeant Guy ran into the fray with Bombet, both of them tackling down a group of bloopers before Sergeant Guy placed a silver pipe down then hurried over to Dig-Dug who was already working on the funnel, placing the Silver Pipe exit right over the Funnel. Bombet went prone as her fuse lit up then detonated as a large group of bloopers tackled her, sending them flying. The bloopers now charged at Cynthia, however she simply smiled, threw her pokeball up and was protected by a tall, ominous dragon, her garchomp.

The bloopers stopped and simply looked up at this fierce dragon, some of them literally inking themselves at the sight, then were greeted by his claws cutting slashing at them with Dragon Claw. Zelda and Corrin both were grabbing and throwing the bloopers into the funnel, occasionally having to fight them when they came in waves, but these enemies were weak, weaker than gombas, and moved sluggishly without water. They looked around and noticed them starting to spit ink all over the place, painting the city walls and streets black, and using this to slide all over the place.

 **-Song Ends-**

Zelda looked at the over abundance of bloopers and knew they needed more hands, and pulled her radio out, calling smash HQ "We need more guardians at Metro Kingom, Blooper infestation is worse than we thought." Rob received this call and informed "Noted, will send Guardian squadron A and B to secure the western part of town, Mario will be leading them." Zelda dropped her radio as a blooper tackled her down and forced her to uses Din's fire to send them back and retreat to the team, Corrin using a mix of her sword skills and dragon spires for maximum coverage.

 **West Smash City - Pipe Network - 11:25 PM**

Both Ashei and Susie came out of the third pipe, seeing both guys fighting desperately to hold out against these Bloopers. They hit harder and took alot of punishment before backing down, and even then it took them little to no time to get back in the fray. Funky thunder clapped a large group of them then yelled to the girls "Hurry up! We are barely holding out! How many pipes are left?!" Susie took some pot shots at some bloopers in the water then yelled "Two! Now stop crying and wait! We are almost done!"

The girls swam back in and entered the next pipe, leaving the guys to fight the ever growing horde of Bloopers. Funky growled at these squids and jumped in while Aeon got surprised by three of them jumping out of the water and tackle him down. Funky turned and hurried to help, tackling them off him and getting wrapped in their tentacles. Aeon looked up and saw them coming, either dragging or sliding their way towards them. Aeon jumped at them and simply started to punch his way through, giving them both fists worth of fury.

Aeon kept the bloopers at bay as Funky set himself free, using anything and everything to make sure the bloopers didn't get anywhere near Funky. Funky jumped and let himself fall back, slamming the bloopers on his back down into the ground, but also breaking through the blocks and ending up underwater. Funky swam up and hit the blocks from underneath, revealing a fire flower within one. Aeon saw it and jumped to it, while getting dog pilled by a large group of Bloopers, then sending them flying off him with a large burst of fire.

 **-Insert Theme: Battlefield from SSBB-**

His pants turned a smoky grey along with his bandages, which looked chard and had embers falling off them, then his eyes had a blazing orange tint. He looked at his hands and could feel the fire and heat, but it didn't hurt, making him smile then start throwing balls of embers and blazing punches to the Bloopers. The bloopers tried keeping their distance or staying in the water, but Funky didn't allow them, he kept throwing them into the line of fire, no pun intended. Funky got out of the water and watched found the top of the platform was hot and chard from the flames.

However the Bloopers retreated into the water, and stayed there, making Funky laugh "Hahahah that's right you stupid squids! Run!" but Aeon knew better, if there were no piranhas, then there was a shark near. And sadly he was right, the semi-final pipe closed and from the last one a large Gooper Blooper came out, and landed on the catwalk. Both guys stared and the furious Gooper Blooper, it's tentacles too long to extend to it's complete length and it's eyes focused on them alone.

The Gooper grabbed both of them and left through the pipe that was being used by Corrin and Zelda to dump the top side bloopers through, at this instant the girls arrived and watched as this massive squid left with their teammates. Ashei tried to chase after them but the other bloopers didn't allow them, and they still had to close the last pipe in order to deal with the main problem. Making both reluctantly resume with the last pipe, all while being chased and attacked by bloopers. Gooper Blooper was making it's way through the pipe, forcing itself against the current of bloopers that was coming through the pipe.

 **West Smash City Surface - Mid Day**

Corrin, Zalda and Mario all finished throwing the last bloopers into the funnel they made, all of them tiered from having fought what seemed like an almost endless horde. However they felt the ground shake and knew there was something coming, and it was coming from the funnel. And in a large mess of water, ink and embers came out a massive Gooper Blooper, holding Funky and Aeon as it shot out of the hole. They tried to attack it but were thrown aside by a massive tentacle as Gooper made it's way to the New Donk City Hall and climbed it.

Mario shook his daze off and watched as Gooper Blooper climbed while still fighting Funky and Aeon, both of which were hanging onto it as it climbed, throwing it punches and in Funky's case, clapping it's tentacles. The gooper finally reached the top where it tried to get rid of both Aeon and Funky, but both persisted, Funky covering Aeon as he threw fire balls and punched with blazes at the giant squid. However they knew they had to finish quickly, Aeon had very little fire left and Funky was already exhausted.

Both nodded at each other as Both climbed to pole at the very top of the building, Gooper Blooper trying to hit them as they kicked and punched the tentacles away until they reached the top. Funky had Aeon on his back as he jumped towards Gooper, Aeon charging a blaze pubch with his last few seconds along with Funky's massive gorilla punch. Gooper tried to back off and block but found it's tentacles wrapped around the building and pole, leaving it wide open for one massive world of hurt.

Both punches hit the blooper straight in the face, the sheer force and power behind said attack making the tentacles pop off him then begin to fall. They kept the punch going until both guardians and the blooper hit the street bellow. The crash was practically a spectacle of force, fire and some ink, the dirt cloud looming over the crash site as Mario, Zelda and Corrin arrived.

 **-Song Ends-**

They watched as two shadows made their way them, Mario and Corrin both walked in cautiously as Zelda and the guardians kept civilians from getting close. Once the cloud cleared up did they see the guardians, both exhausted and holding an arm, Aeon's right arm covered in soot and chard bandages up to his elbow while Funky's left arm was dislocated.

Mario smiled and watched as they walked up to them, Funky giving a toothy grin and Aeon a tiered look. But once they were just two feet from them did Aeon finally pass out, landing in Corrin's arms, again, making her groan and scream to the heavens "Really?! REALLY?!" However after a moment did she finally get a good look at his tiered face and arm, making her sigh and hug the guardian, telling him "You did good... You did good.."

In the distance a toad with a brown trench coat took photos with his camera, his name tag reading "Ted Toad - Reporter".

* * *

 _ **First Day on the job and already causing property damage... nah i think it's minimal... to an extent. another chapter done, and been looking over afew pm's, up to now it seems i'm doing good, according to you guys. Also if there is anyone from any Nintendo title you wanna see, just say so, don't be shy.**_

 _ **Now for Temporal King: Yes, the fic will have Lemons, but like i said, it will be a slow-burn.**_

 _ **Like Always, i'm still in the Trenches, and hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Family Affairs

**Smash HQ - Medical Ward - 1 PM**

Dr. Mario sighed as he finished bandaging Aeon's right arm, genuinely disappointed with Aeon for doing something so stupid and injuring himself in the process. Aeon watched as Dr. Mario finished and asked "How bad is it doc?" Dr. Mario finished and replied with "You are lucky that Funky took most of the impact... Now i will have you placed on light work for the rest of the day, take painkillers if you feel any pain at all and if you feel your arm go numb please come to me immediately."

Aeon nodded and got up, then listened as Dr. Mario called out "Cheryl, please escort Aeon through the back route, last thing we want is for the press to bother a guardian." Aeon watched as Cheryl Heather Mason nodded to the doctor while she replied in a low, somber tone "Yes doctor..." Dr. Mario however reminded her "I know things have been hard Cheryl, as a doctor i can only request you take care of yourself, but as a friend i must beg of it." The brunette gave a weak smile and nodded before leaving with the Guardian.

As both left through the back door, entering a small garden area full of medical herbs, fruits and vegetables did Aeon ask "Your are Cheryl Heather Mason? From silent Hill?" She replied with a stiff nod, then asked politely and somberly "Please don't ask me about it... It's.. It's..." then proceeded to pull out a bottle of water and chugging it down. Aeon gave a weak smile and replied "I know how it feels... I won't push you to talking, but i must ask. How did you end up here?" Cheryl looked around, making sure no one was following before answering.

Once she made sure the coast was clear did she answer in an awkward and generally strange tone "Well.. I... Uhh.. A year ago my "World" opened up and we became apart of this... world... My physician and psychiatrist recommend me to Dr. Mario and well.. Here i am..? I'm... Not sure how to feel about here.. I was offered to be a guardian, get a steady pay, apartment and medical insurance... I technically am one but work with the doctor as a sort of nurse.." Aeon could tell by her shaky gestures and constant hand rubbing that she really was going through some hard times.

However she gave her best smile as they reached the smash HQ main building and informed in a lame attempt at a cheery voice "Well... Here we are, i hope you don't have to come back... You know.. Make sure you stay healthy and all that.. Good luck." Aeon gave an awkward smile and replied with "Can't make any promises, see you around Cheryl... And don't worry, things will get better, i promise." Aeon turned on his heel as she walked away and entered the building, finding himself entering through the kitchen, where he found various characters from tje Game and Watch series cooking up lunch.

 **Smash HQ - Meeting Room - 1:25 PM**

Mario was in the boardroom, ironically enough, bored to hell. He was asked to wait here by Master Hand himself and, like an obedient dog, waited. About five minutes in did Master Hand arrive, asking the plumber "I heard the news, how was his first mission?" Mario sat up and replied after a loud yawn "Well... Good, he didn't falter, he fought on and even managed to clear up an infestation of bloopers... So all in all good, yes he got hurt, but he knew the risk."

Master hand was content with this news and informed "Now.. I have summoned you here to inform you of a rising problem... It has recently been getting harder to keep tabs on all the worlds... So i am planning on giving the guardians a chance at a bigger role..."Mario raiseda brow and asked "What do you mean?" Master Hand chuckled and explained "I am weak right now... And the world keeps growing.. I am suggesting having guardians posted all over the universe..."

Mario was shocked then asked "Are we even ready for this? I mean... Mama mia... It is our duty but.. Having so many places under control will be difficult." Master Hand floated over to Mario and added "Let me level with you... This is so we can keep the public happy.. Make them see that the Guardian Initiative isn't a waste of time... And that anyone can be a guardian." Mario nodded then asked "Alright, so where are we placing the first group?" Master Hand stared outside and replied "This will start after the festival, that way our defenses will be here while the guardians are out there.. We will discuss their locations and positions this evening.. You may go."

Mario got up and left silently, his mind now working out where to place who as he walked to his room. Once he got there he found a letter on his bed, he raised his brow and opened it, reading it silently.

 _"Dear Mario Jump-Man Mario, please accept my request to interview the champions-"_

Mario already knew who it was and was about ready to throw the letter until he found a photo of Corrin holding Aeon from earlier. He quickly looked and continued reading.

 _"-All i ask is a fair interview with 3 champions and a guardian by 3 PM, for my news report on the Daily Shroom. Failure to cooperate will see this photo on tomorrow's front page. -Ted Toad, Reporter."_

Mario hurried to meet with the other leaders of smash, mainly Metaknight. He knew this would end badly if theu didn't plan ahead if time, and who better than Metaknight. Mario entered the gym where he found Metaknight and Marth going at it again, one on one sword combat. Falchion and Galaxia clashing with loud and sharp slashes and blocks, Metaknight using his mobility to keep Marth on the defensive.

However one place Metaknight lacked was in consistent damage, he was fast so he could stack the damage, but Marth could hit once and do some nasty damage, and that's exactly what he did. He broke through the volley of strikes with his Dancing Blade combo, sending Metaknight back and turning him into a trophy. Marth walked up to the trophy and tapped the base, bringing Metaknight back. Marth left without saying a single word, heading to the locker rooms while Metaknight noticed Mario waiting for him, letter in ome hand and hat in the other.

 **Smash HQ - Common Area - 1:45 PM**

Corrin F was seated on the big comfy couch in the center of the room, along side her was Robin F and Lucina, both of which were asking corrin various questions about the mission. Most fell under the usual category, how did they hold up, how many bloopers did she get, ext. But then Robin finally asked the question "How did Aeon do? I heard he jumped off the top of a skyscraper along with Funky and both sent a giant squid down to the streets bellow." This seemed to get everyone's attention as some simmered down and listened.

Corrin answered in a disinterested tome with "He did alright, all he was doing was burning a squid." However Robin insisted "Come on! We know you saw the fight, and according to Zelda it was Awe inspiring. So tell is or I'll turn you into a frog." But before corrin answered a mail-Toad arrived yelling "Letter for Corrin!" Corrin walked up and accepted the letter, it had both the Hoshido and Nohr crest on it, trouble was coming. She opened the message and started reading quietly to herself.

 _"Dearest Sister -_

 _This message comes from both your eldest brothers, Xander and Ryoma, and to begin we would like to congratulate you on making it to third place in this recent Smash Tournament, we are all proud of you. Now for the reason of this letter, we have decided, and yes that means the Eight of us (Plus whoever comes along) that we will go and see you at the festival tournament. By the time this letter reaches you we will be in route, we can't wait to see you._

 _Sincerely - Your Eldest Brothers"_

 _"P.S. You have no idea how hard it was to even write this letter. - Ryoma_ _"_

Corrin stayed silent as both Lucina and Robin red the letter over her shoulders, with lucina only saying "Oh my.." before Corrin ran out the room. However when she opened the door she hit someone and heard a loud "Ooooowww!" and instantly knew who she just hit, cringing as Aeon groaned in pain and rubbed his, now bleeding, nose. Aeon looked at her then moved out of the way, only stating "Please... Don't rush or you will bump into someone.. Damn that hurt.." Corrin nodded and hurried past him, looking for Corrin M.

 **Smash HQ - Dining Hall - 2 PM**

Mario and Metaknight both sat in their usual spot on the end of the dining hall, with Metaknight simply asking "Are we really gonna let this reporter talk with another three champions? Last time he only talked with one and caused mass civil unrest.." Mario sighed and replied in a low tone "I'm not sure... But he will arrive within an hour... We either let him talk or let him Ruin Corrin's reputation... We need someone who can help keep him keep his trap shut.." At this moment a man in a blue suit and red tie walked up to them and asked "I couldn't help but overhear your troubles... May i take a seat?"

Both champions looked at the man and smiled, it was Phoenix Wright. Phoenix took his seat and asked "Now, as the legal representative of all Smash guardians and champions it is my duty to insure that events like crimes, homicide and blackmail are taken to court. If you gentlemen may, i would be honored to take this case and have Ted Toad silenced and revoked of his position as a reporter." Mario and Metaknight looked at eachother and simply nodded.

Phoenix smiled and pulled his phone out, calling Officer Jenny to apprehend Ted Toad for extortion. After a brief moment Mario handed Phoenix the letter and watched him leave, preparing for the upcoming trial that was to come. However Mario kept the photo, waiting to give it to Corrin for her to choose what to do with it. He looked up and saw the champions and guardians coming from a long morning of work to enjoy some lunch, all groups taking their usual spots with their usual friends as they ordered lunch, today's special spaghetti.

It was at this moment that Aeon, Funky and Ashei arrived, Funky's entire left arm in a cast and Ashei still soaked from the swim. However alot of the guardians present cheered and invited them to their tables. Mario and Metaknight watched as Aeon took a seat with his team and ordered their lunch, with Mario simply stating "Yeah... He's gonna do just fine here.."

 **Bowser's Castle - 2 PM**

Bowser sat alone on his throne, holding a notebook and writing down notes as he started thinking on a plan of his own. He was thinking of every single smash champion that could possibly ruin his plan and thought on it.

He simply thought on how to counter the, where and how to place his troops and even on what kinds od troops to send in. Truly, this moment showed that even a brute like Bowser was capable of thinking, he wrote in his notebook for a second and went back to thinking. He thought on the guardians for a moment before discarding them as a threat, his real enemies being the champions. He stopped thinking and looked at his work, only reading one word "Destroy." Feeling exhausted he got up and went to get some grub.

* * *

 _ **And Here we go, i did receive two questions via PM's so here are your answers:**_

 _ **Q: What characters will be in the fic, and how do you choose or accept a character?**_

 _ **A: Any character that has been on a Nintendo console (Be it single game or Port, some characters will be an exception if they belong to a smash champion's world -looks at cloud-), Example for the console point being: Cheryl/Heater Mason from Silent Hill Shattered Memories on the Wii.**_

 _ **Q: Will Anime characters from their respective games be here too?**_

 _ **A:I will avoid anime characters as much as i can, exceptions being those that were games first, then an anime. Same goes to games that just got put on a Nintendo console, but aren't as good as their other console counter parts i.e. games like CoD.**_

 _ **So, Like Always, I'm still in the Trenches, and Hope You Enjoyed.**_


	8. Field Day

**Smash HQ - Training Hall - 4 PM**

Aeon was running laps along side Little Mac as "Doc" Louis called out "Come on kids! I wanna see you two at the top! That's it! Keep it up baby just abit more!" Sheik and Cloud watched as Aeon was practically burned out but kept going, both abit worried that he would break something. Thankfully it was the last lap and once Aeon crossed it he let himself fall to the ground and pant, sweat covering his entire body as Louis came over and helped him up.

Mac walked over to the punching bag and kept going while Louis sat Aeon on the bench and explained "Look son, I'm not gonna lie... You are not a runner... According to what i heard you are more of a punching man than a running man. You don't have the speed to run, but you got the reflexes... You are Boxer-Puncher. Pure, raw power with a good brain on your shoulders son... Get me?" Aeon nodded and took a sip of his water, then asked "So... I need to rush the enemy.. But also know when to avoid them, right?"

Louis nodded and handed Aeon a sandwich and gave him five minutes to eat, then he got up and kept helping Mac with his training. Aeon watched as the others trained, captain Falcon and Fox both sparing against each other, Wii fit trainer helping some of the other champions training, and Rob preparing the Multi Man simulator for Ike. At this point Marth came back for round two, sword in hand and already pumped for another fight. However everyone groaned and ignored him, except Aeon, he just kept eating his sandwich as Marth walked up to him.

Marth stood in front of Aeon and watched him eat, then asked "Got a minute? Or are you gonna sit there and do nothing?" Aeon looked up at Marth and replied "Yeah, i got time, but not for you." then stood up and walked over to Louis, until Marth spoke up "Scared?" Everyone looked and watched as Aeon stopped, then replied "Scared of you? No... Just not in the mood... Or condition to fight." raising his bandaged arm up as proof. However Marth didn't let up and simply said "I understand, you know, loosing everything. I've been there, lost my kingdom and people. But i recovered it, you sadly can't."

Aeon turned to look at Marth, but Louis stopped him and spoke up "Leave the kid alone blueberry, go train yourself." However Aeon spoke up "The festival's tourney, I'll see you there." Everyone erupted into a burst of "Ohhs" that eventually turned to the main topic for the rest of the day. Marth rolled his eyes and left the training hall, knowing damn well he wasn't gonna get a fight. Louis sighed then looked at Aeon, saying "Look son, you can't go around picking fights when you get ticked off, you'll just end up getting your butt handed to yourself."

"He's right.." Cloud said as he walked up to them and added "Marth isn't a push over, and while we don't like him, no one is dumb enough to fight him without preparing." Aeon sighed and nodded, making cloud think for abit then ask Louis "Is he done?" Louis nodded and watched as cloud walked over to a Rob unit and talked with it silently. After a moment the Rob unit nodded and left, making Aeon ask cloud "What did you-" but was interrupted by a sword coming full swing towards his head.

Aeon let himself fall back to avoid the swing then looked up, seeing the Hylian in his green tunic holding a wooden sword and smiling. Link extended his hand out to Aeon and asked "Scared ya?" Aeon just laid there, wide eyed and in awe. Link blinked then asked Cloud "Is he okay?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders and watched as Aeon stood up, still wide eyed and silent then asked Link "Can i hug you?" Both swordsmen stood there awkwardly, until Link smiled and opened his arms, accepting a big old hug from Aeon. After a minute or two both stopped and prepared for training, Aeon bandaging his fists and Link holding a wooden sword.

 **Smash World - Plains - 5 PM**

Xander and the Family of Nohr all walked trough a vast, empty, and generally boring field, signs of conflict littered here and there, but these were from events of long ago. Beside them was Ryoma and the Hoshido family, all fairly quiet as the walk came to a halt when both elder brothers put a fist up to signal a halt. Both brothers looked at the road up ahead, black asphalt cutting trough the field as red armored boxes, at least in their eyes, rode across as far as the eye could see.

Ryoma looked at Xander and asked "What do you make of this?" Xander thought as he got off his horse and answered "They seem to be going the same direction we are going, judging by their color and equipment they must be military..." Hinoka, the eldest sister of the Hoshido family spoke up as the others stared at these strange contraptions "Whoa, that's... Alot... They are armored and fast... What kind of beast is-" But while they talked they were surrounded by Orange Star infantry men.

Everyone looked at these troops and watched as a Light Tank rolled up to them with Andy sitting on the top. He looked at the group before him and gave them a toothy grin before asking "Need a lift?" They all stared at the kid as the troops relaxed and walked back to their normal stride along the field. Xander spoked up, demanding "Who is in charge?" Andy frowned and replied in a deadpan "You are talking to him buddy, and let me guess, Smash City?" They all nodded and watched as Andy jumped off his tank and continued "We are already on our way there, we should arrive tomorrow morning."

Ryoma bowed his head to the boy and spoke smoothly and calmly "It would be an honor for us if you could take us there.. We would have arrived the day after tomorrow at our pace." Andy smiled and pulled out his radio, and called an APC to come pick them up then asked "We are gonna stop in roughly two hours for a lunch break, anything you guys wanna do now? 'Cause we aren't stopping until then." Everyone looked at each other then watched as Leo went over to a bush to take a leak, making Xander face palm, and Ryoma smirk.

The APC rolled up to them, with Andy signaling the Light Tank to go ahead while he opened the reinforced door of the APC. Both Nohr and Hoshido families looked inside and instantly felt the cool air of the AC, with Sakura asking "Ummmm is it.. Safe?" Andy gave them a bleak stare then got in himself, showing that it was safe. The eldest brothers were the first to enter, and it could only be described as heavenly inside, the summer heat nullified by the cool air conditioning.

After five minutes the APC was on it's way along side the other squads of light tanks that were off road. Both families looked at Andy as he hummed to himself, cleaning his tools then call into his radio "CO check, respond."

Max responded while walking with some rifle and bazooka infantry, responding with "Max here, we are making good progress and no one is at our left."

Jake sat inside a heavy tank while driving beside the road units, answering with "Check, all seems good on the right side of the road and all vehicles are A-O-K."

Rachel was in a cramped APC while she pulled out her radio and checked in with "Logistics squad here, ready for any emergency or repairs. If you are listening Hachi, i need some ammo for my troops."

Hachi chuckled at the very front of the convoy, sitting inside a recon jeep, only saying "Sure" to respond to both the check and Rachel.

At the very back of the convoy, leading the Neo Tanks, War Tanks, Artillery and the morally questionable Oozium 238's was Lash, answering with "Come on! I want to test my new prototypes against something! Here's hoping for an actual challenge when we arrive."

Andy rolled his eyes then put his radio back on his belt, then noticed both Nohr and Hoshido families staring at him, then asked them "Can i help you? We do this every hour to make sure we haven't lost anyone." Finally Xander asked the big question "How big is this army?" Andy opened the hatch at the top and handed the eldest brothers a pair of binoculars. Both looked outside and went silent, tanks, recons, and foot soldiers peppering the entire field as far as the eye could see. Ryoma came back down and asked "What kind of war is this?" Andy replied "An Advance War."

 **Smash HQ - Training Hall - 6 PM**

Both Corrin's and Lucina watched as Link beat the absolute shit out of Aeon, it had already been over an hour, many guardians and champions were off on their afternoon shifts and Aeon was still having trouble with avoiding a sword. Lucina simply commented "This is just.. Sad... And not in the emotional way." Corrin M nodded and added "Fist fighting and bar brawls? Good. Melee weapons? Dead." Corrin F watched as Aeon hit the floor one last time then got up and stomped her way to them, and scolded Aeon "Stop trying to dodge the sword like it's gonna kill you! You make it easy for them to see when you are avoiding an attack, you gotta time the dodge perfectly."

Aeon blinked then stood back up, his face covered in bruises and asked "Demonstration?" Corrin blinked and took the wooden sword from Link then assumed her stance. Aeon took his stance, left fist covering his flank and right fist ready to strike. Corrin gave a horizontal swing and stopped right as she was gonna reach Aeon's shoulder, informing in a cold tone "At this distance you dodge, let's try it." Aeon was wide eyed as he didn't even see the blade then nodded.

Corrin swung again as Aeon dodged late and got slammed down to the floor, making Corrin frown and help him up, stating "Again." Then swung her wooden sword again, this time Aeon actually dodged the swing but got nailed by the second swing to his right leg, causing him to fall to his knees. Corrin made him stand up and repeated "Again." Aeon dodged as much as he could but on the sixth swing he slipped and fell onto the floor. Corrin frowned and forced him back up to his feet, just to have him fall back down onto her.

Corrin caught him and watched as his body shake, exhaustion finally taking it's course on him. Aeon looked horrible, his eyes tiered and body littered with bruises, making Corrin sigh then help him over to a bench. Once he was on the bench Corrin watched him lay down and pant, making her ask "Why didn't you stop earlier? You could have avoided the beating." Aeon looked up at her and replied as best he could "I needed to prove a point to myself... And need to get better "

Corrin watched him sit up as two Rob units entered with a stretcher to take Aeon to Dr. Mario. Corrin asked quickly "What point?" But it was too late, Aeon was already being taken on the stretcher towards the Medical ward. Corrin turned to look at her friends and noticed that they were very quiet about what just happened. Lucina asked "Was that really necessary? He was barely capable of standing and you just kept going." Corrin F looked at the wooden sword and noticed she left a large crack on it, meaning she possibly broke something in Aeon.

* * *

 _ **And here we go, next chapter done, and introduced the team from Advance Wars (Really wish it would come back) Next chapter might come out on next week or tomorrow, depends if i got free time this weekend.**_

 _ **Hope the new readers are liking the fic up to now.**_

 _ **Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	9. Good Evening

**Smash HQ - Medical Ward - 8 PM**

Aeon woke up on a hospital bed, most of his body bandaged due to the bruises he had taken in the whole day. He sat up and looked at his nightstand, finding a small box with a note reading "Hopefully this helps you in the future, alot of guardians pitched in for this - Ashei, Funky and the Guardians" Inside there was a Life Shroom, red head with yellow stars and the small set of eyes. Aeon smiled and set the box on the nightstand again then watched as Dr. Mario entered.

The doctor yawned then asked "Was it really necessary for you to get injured again?"Aeon replied with and awkward smile "Probably not." making the doctor sigh and ask "You wanna be taken home or stay? So i can tell my brother to-" Aeon cut in with "I'll stay, i don't wanna be a bother to Luigi." Dr. Mario nodded and left to room, going to the visitors room to inform Luigi about Aeon's decision. At this moment Aeon looked at the clock and sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get much sleep at this point.

He sat up, let his legs hang off the edge of the bed as he carefully got off and stood up, still feeling abit weak from the beating he called training. He peeked outside the door and left his room with his present, noticing the halls were quite vacant of people, be it patients or nurses. He made it outside to the garden where he heard someone playing guitar, and singing. The sky was a peach orange/pink and the voice was of a woman, but the language wasn't any Aeon knew. He walked into the garden until he found the source, a woman sitting on a fountain. She had red hair and wore a red dress under what seemed to be a nun tunic, that was just the black sleeves, and a white apron.

 **-Insert theme: Song of the Ancients (Devola) from Nier: Gestalt-**

She held a lute and played her song while singing in this strange language that Aeon couldn't pinpoint. But he could recall this song from somewhere as he listened to her play, eventually sitting down on a near by bench as he listened. Aeon pulled out his wallet and stared at his photos, the song helping him recall the good times, spending whole days with his brother, sister and cousins playing multiplayer video games for hours on end. He sighed as he put his wallet away and noticed the music had stopped, and the woman was gone.

-Song Ends-

Aeon looked around the garden for the mysterious woman and came across nothing, just the empty gardens. He sighed then could hear the medical staff calling for him, he sighed and returned, prepared for the scolding of a lifetime. All the while the woman watched him from a safe distance, watching him get scolded by the doctor and be sent back to his room, genuine curiosity growing within her. She noticed a camera catch a glimpse of her and ran away, for now.

 **South Smash City - K. Rool's Pub - 9 PM**

Luigi sighed as he sat with Corrin F, Lucas and Ashei, Funky working his night shift and bringing them their respective drinks. Lucas smiled at his banana smoothie then asked "Why did you want to meet up Corrin?" Luigi nodded to this as he took a sip of his Godfather cocktail, asking "Yeah, i am needed back at evershade valley for the night shift."

Corrin took a sip of her rum and answered them "I need your help to train Aeon... He has all of tomorrow and i already got little Mac and his trainer to help... You guys in?" Ashei took a sip of her whiskey and replied "No can't do, my team is down so I'm gonna be on patrol..." Lucas cleaned his smoothie mustache off and replied "Sure, I'm off tomorrow. When and where?" Luigi answered both of their questions with "The mansion, 7 AM." Corrin smiled and replied with "Alright, I'll tell little mac to meet us there. Besides that, how was your day?"

Luigi gave a small groan and replied with "Had to sign transfer papers and get special permissions for equipment over at Evershade... Hope the mansions pay off.." Lucas finished his smoothie and answered "I spent the day on patrol, stopped some Mr. Saturn's from going on a strike and helped out at the gardens, met a nice lady there." The team went silent as Lucas mentioned that, then Corrin asked "Did she look like a nun with messy red hair?" Lucas nodded and held a photo of her and informed "She let me take a picture."

Luigi looked at the image and asked Lucas "Hey Lucas, can you bring us a smoothie?" Lucas nodded with a small smile and left the three to talk. Ashei spoke up "The invader... She isn't one of us..." Luigi nodded and replied "Lucas says she isn't bad, and she didn't hurt him, so-" Corrin cut in in a cold tone "No Luigi, she isn't one of us, she's an outsider who has deleted fifteen civilians who had made physical contact with her. She is a threat and must be captured and sent back to which ever hole she came out of."

Luigi nodded and took a sip of his drink, then asked in an alarmed tone "Wait, Lucas said the gardens. The medical ward is right in front of the gardens." Both women went wide eyed as they put two and two together, with Ashei pulling out her radio and reporting "Invader sighting at the smash gardens, repeat. Invader sighting at the smash garden." Rob however muted her call in and replied with "Noted, well send champions to investigate." Master Hand floating over Rob as he ordered "Send in Snake... Capture alive.." Rob nodded and radioed in the private signal "Snake... Gardens.. Alive."

 **Peach's Castle - 10 PM**

Mario was getting dressed for an evening out with Peach, his red shirt and blue overalls replaced by a fine suit and bow tie. He sighed as he knew he had to keep Peach happy, but the truth of it all was, he didn't love her. Yes, he had saved her countless times, and yes he had put his life on the line even more times, but he only did it because it was the right thing to do. He finished by combing his hair and then stepping out of his room and waited at the lobby.

It took Peach just a little over a minute, even though she had been getting prepared since before Mario arrived, but the wait was well worth it. She wore a pink formal dress that had a slit exposing her right leg and had her hair up in a ponytail. She smiled and spoke in a smooth and warm tone "Glad to see you dressed so sharply for our dinner date." Mario smiled and replied with "I could say the same about you, ready to go?" Peach smirked and replied with "Born ready."

Mario smiled and took Peach by her hand and walked her out the castle and into the city, where after ten minutes they arrived at "Toadsworth's Ristorante" Inside all the patrons were dressed elegantly, many men in tuxedos and women in dresses enjoying the retired king's humble establishment. Mario and Peach were taken to their seats near the window overlooking the mushroom kingdom, making both smile and reminisce on the old days when it was just the mushroom kingdom. Now however the world was much bigger and the responsibility of taking care of it was greater. Mario sighed and looked at peach, who had a dreamy look on her face.

She smiled at Mario and asked "How was today at smash HQ? Heard from Zelda that there is a new member." Mario replied with "It was good, got rid of a blooper infestation and yes, we did receive a new member. He is a gamer." Peach let out a small gasp and asked "Has he, you know, helped?" Mario scratched the back of his head and explained Aeon's first mission "Well he was the one who took care of the Gooper Blooper along with Funky. So i would say he is helping out quite nicely."

Peach smiled and both placed their orders to a shy guy waiter then continued with Mario adding "But it seems he is abit short tempered... He already has gotten into an argument with Marth... Twice." Peach gave a small giggle then asked "It was Marth's fault wasn't it..?" Mario let a small chuckle escape him and nodded, but changed the subject by asking "How are the preparations for the festival going?" Peach gave a determined smile and replied in a high and mighty tone "This will be the best festival we have worked on yet!"

Mario smiled warmly and their food arrived, a large plate of Osso bucoc alla Milanese, Tender veal shanks, braised slowly in white wine, served with an array of vegetables, a serving of aromatic gremolata, a condiment made with lemon zest, garlic and parsley, added to complete this mouthwatering dish. Mario cut a piece of for Peach while she asked "We still got all of tomorrow, should we also open the party areas and race tracks?" Mario served the blonde princess and replied while serving himself "Why not? Link said he would get some rangers to allow guests into the hylian wild lands."

Peach smiled and started eating while Mario continued "Along with this i think Red and Cynthia are opening the region borders to our citizens for the first time, Shulk is gonna let captain toad search the bionis, along with the archaeology team, and Dream Land will allow picnic trips on Cookie Country." Mario started eating as Peach smiled warmly and asked "And Luigi? I heard he was preparing something for the people of the far western mushroom kingdom." And in an instant Mario sighed and lowered his tone "... I shouldn't be saying anything... But the project has hit some bumps... We are doing so well and he is stuck having to struggle.."

Peach pouted and replied "Then help him, he's your brother and he needs help." Mario took a sip of some red wine and answered her "I have tried, but he is stubborn... He wants to get out of my shadow... Wants to do something for himself." Peach sighed and muttered bitterly "Men and their pride... If you don't help him then i will Mario, he needs to stop being alone and allow others into his life... Maybe let someone rent out a room in his mansion.. I mean he is always alone... No one but him.."

Mario sighed and reminded Peach "Last time that happened Luigi was sent to therapy for a year... He is still scared of-" However he was cut off when Peach's phone sounded off, the iconic world 1-1 theme playing as she answered "Hello?..." then she went silent until she replied with "Uhh no it's fine...yes the castle... See you there..." She looked at Mario and quickly demanded "Make sure your brother doesn't come into town... She's here for the festival." Mario dropped his fork and quickly nodded, getting up, going to pay for the dinner then hurrying to Smash HQ.

 **Smash HQ - Gardens - 11 PM**

The mysterious woman sat alone by the fountain, lute beside her as she heard foot steps then asked "You are here for me correct?" Snake came out of the shadows and replied with "Nothing personal... Just come with me... Please." The woman nodded, getting up and walking beside Snake, leaving her Lute on purpose with a note, hoping that it would reach the hands of the correct person. Snake took her through the basement secret passages, avoiding any cameras or ears, their steps echoing through the dim halls before absolute silence.

* * *

 _ **And managed to write the next chapter for you guys, didn't take as long as i thought.**_

 _ **Thank you guys who keep supporting the fic, i will try my hardest to pump out a special chapter for July 30th.**_

 _ **Like Always, i'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	10. Birthday

**Smash HQ - Holding Cells - 6 AM**

Heavy Rob units entered the underground holding cells of the HQ, their green reinforced metal bodies taking tactical positions to pick up the Invader. However when they opened the cell room they were greeted by an unconscious Snake and an empty cell. They rushed to assist the downed champion and reported this in to the main Rob unit, who was up at the comms tower preparing the daily missions and patrol routes for the champions and guardians. Snake came through and asked "What time is it?"

The reinforced Rob unit replied in a deep and ominous tone " 6 AM on the dot." Snake ran his hand over his face and through his hair, the feeling of genuine failure plowing through him as he thumbed his radio "Rob, get all units and patrols on high alert, the Invader escaped three hours ago and could be on the run or hiding. All champs and guardians have to know this, we have ascended from code yellow to code Orange." Rob however looked over at master hand, awaiting his orders. He just floated there, thinking if he should allow the others to find out.

Eventually he simply answered with "Proceed." making Rob click up all the radio signals for every champion and guardian. Rob made sure everyone was listening and reported "We have an emergency, code orange. Description: Woman in her mid twenties with long messy red/maroon hair, pale white skin, wearing a nun like tunic with a white apron over it and a red/maroon dress under. This woman is extremely dangerous, to the point we demand you avoid her making physical contact with you. And, this is serious, she might seem like a good person, she might act like it, but she is a danger to the citizens."

At this point all the Champions and Guardians that were preparing to leave their homes remained silent, this was the first time they had to deal with someone within the walls of the city. Many champions ran to prepare for what they called "The Hunt" with some people that refused to be guardians even coming to help, mainly Travis Touchdown, Joshua Fireseed, and Conker. Rob handed these new hired arms a radio and badge, signaling that they were under Smash authority, protected them from any questioning and allowed them to use the equipment at the HQ.

 **Smash HQ - Medical Ward - 6:20 AM**

Aeon yawned as he awoke from an uncomfortable sleep, he was sent to his room after his little disappearance and kept there for the night via guards and the doctor himself. However it was already morning and had to get to work, he had only one day to get better in combat and he needed to use all the time he had. He looked around the room and noticed something important, the digital calendar. He walked up to it and couldn't believe what day it was, July 30th 2018, his birthday.

He could remember afew of his birthdays with striking vividness, how on his 8th birthday he was given a Super Nintendo with Super Mario World from his dad. On his 10th birthday he got a Nintendo DS with a bundle of games, his 16th birthday he got a 3DS XL two days after it came out. All the while on each birthday he would be allowed to play with his brother, sisters, cousins and friends until midnight. But now, he didn't have them, he was alone in a world he called paradise, but unable to share it with anyone.

He sighed, picked up his present and left the room, walked through the halls until he found Dr. Mario working on some forums for a patient. Aeon walked up and asked "Ummm do you still have my medical files? I haven't filled my day of birth yet." The doctor raised a brow and asked "Day of birth?" as he pulled out a note pad and pen. Aeon simply said "July 30th 1996." Mario looked and simply said "Happy Birthday... If you are feeling better you may leave, but don't go getting injured, i mean it this time."

Aeon nodded and left through the back, where he quickly hurried to the fountain in search of the woman. He sighed when he found nothing but did see something on the fountain edge. He walked up to it, a lute with a note between the strings and neck. Aeon picked it up and red the note:

 _"Meet me at the top of the west City walls at sunset, bring my lute."_

Aeon looked at the instrument and nodded, carrying with him as he hurried into the HQ. After walking through the main hall he found Corrin F hurrying up to him.

She looked at him and noticed his present and the lute, then said "Luigi wants us at his mansion by seven, let's go." Aeon was about to ask why, but Corrin simply turned and walked towards the dispatch room. This room had the Stage Select machine that allowed champions and guardians to reach any specific place in an instant. Corrin found Lucas waiting for them, his expression showing his drowsiness as he waited. Corrin picked up the boy and carried him on her back as he fell asleep again, only saying "I told him to not come so early.."

Both Corrin and Aeon stepped onto the pad as she punched in Luigi's Mansion on the selection screen, withing a minute the pad lit up and instantly placed them on the path at the bottom of the hill in front of the mansion. But at this point Little Mac crashed into them and caused them all to fall, with Louis arriving a moment later on his bike. He looked at the image before him, Mac face first in the dirt, Lucas on Corrin's back and Corrin ontop of Aeon. Louis rolled his eyes and spoke up to them as the sun rose in the distance "Come on kids, stop messing around."

 **Smash HQ - Comms Tower - 7 AM**

"Stay at the mansion... Yes you can go to Evershade whenever you need to, but don't come through town... Yes use the direct method... Bye Luigi, be careful." Mario finished his call with Luigi as he made his way back to the main meeting the heads were having, Rob and Mr. G&W already talking while Metaknight waited. Mario was still in his tux as he spoke up "Alright, who set off code orange?" Coming out of thin air was Master Hand, stating "I did... And for good reason."

Mario frowned and asked "Well i got a problem too, mind if i ask what the cause of the code is?" Rob answered Mario by placing the footage of the gardens with the Woman before she was captured and stated "She is an Invader... She has deleted fifteen civilian workers and is currently on the run." Mario looked at her then asked "How did she end up here?" Everyone looked up at Master Hand as he sighed and pulled them all to Subspace and beyond, to the point that the entire Nintendo Universe was in a sphere, along with other spheres in the distance.

Mario looked at the sight before them and asked "What is this?" Master Hand finally explained to them "As you know the worlds of Nintendo are all now in one massive universe, making it the largest in the subspace plain." They all looked around and did notice that it was larger than the others, leading to Master Hand continuing "Now... We have some champions from other spheres... I will use sonic as an example. When we all were fighting taboo he found us among the subspace and managed to enter our world from his sphere..."

Mario remembered the battle, it was just him standing and Taboo was about to finish him off, then Sonic came in and saved him. Master Hand proceeded with his explanation "Now, that time we were spread out thin and our world was practically nothing.. So it was easy for someone to just run in and us not notice. But now because there are so many other worlds connected to ours by one champion we have been having... Breaches..." Master Hand motioned over to the Enix-Sphere, connected to Nintendo by a single thread, Cloud, but it was also the closest.

Master Hand opened his hand and showed this exact place 3 weeks ago, the Enix Sphere grazed the Nintendo Sphere and three small dots breached the exterior Subspace Layer of the sphere. Metaknight now spoke up "Wait, you mean to tell me that our world..?" Master Hand nodded and finished for the small knight "Yes... We accidentally pulled the Enix sphere close and with that three unknown "Invaders" crossed into our world... One was a simple enemy, the most common breach... The second one is this woman... But the third has yet to appear..." The champions remained silent as Master Hand took them back to the Comms room.

Mr. G&W looked up at Master Hand and asked "So why is it we hunt them? I mean if there is one of their world's champion here, then they shouldn't be a problem." Master Hand lowered his voice and answered "Their Sphere is like ours... A large sphere comprised of many worlds... The breach isn't just from the champions world... It could be from a world that has never been on a Nintendo platform... And because of this the npc's or civilians existence doesn't know how to react to this unknown entity... And takes any physical contact as damage..."

Rob now finished the explanation in a simpler version "Think of it like a computer program that is trying to run a executable that wasn't designed for it, when it comes into contact with it the executable the computer uses all it's resources to run it, but ends up damaging it's software, and hardware on extreme cases." Metaknight looked at the woman then stated "Does she even know?" Master Hand replied with "No... As far as she knows she is at a different world altogether and kills anyone she comes into contact with. Which is why we have to find her and send her back."

Mario watched the Video footage replaying on the monitor then spoke up "We must find her."

 **Luigi's Mansion - Lobby - 7:30 AM**

Luigi was walking back pacing back and forth in the lobby as he slowly started succumbing to paranoia, his worst fear coming to town for a festival he was already planning to enjoy. He had Aeon and the others go to the dining room for breakfast as he discussed her arrival with Mario. Luigi was hitting his head with his right knuckle as he started thinking on what to do.

At this point a pair of arms wrapped around Luigi's frame as he froze in place, until Melody spoke up "Why are you scared Luigi?" Luigi relaxed in her embrace and replied in a low tone "A demon from my past has come to haunt me..." Melody went through Luigi and floated in front of him asking "Who is this person...? A woman..?" Luigi tensed up and nodded, making Melody look at him and ask "...Ex?" Luigi shook his head and responded with "We never started... But she thinks we have been a thing since we met... She scares me.."

Melody held Luigi's hand and smiled, only saying in a warm and harmonic tone "If she tries to take you... I will drag her to hell. You are My plumber." Luigi smiled abit and nodded, before remembering he had to train Aeon for tomorrow. Melody watched him panic and run to the dining room where he found everyone enjoying a fruit based breakfast, except for Louis who was expecting something abit more on the heavy side. Aeon sat next to Lucas who asked "So what's today's training gonna be about?"

Louis picked up an apple, one of the few things he accepted no matter what, and explained "Today Aeon has to learn everything, timing, evasions, attacking and so much more." He took a bite and looked at Aeon and continued "You are strong son, but you need to work on three big things: Cardio, Reflexes, and Risk. You gotta know when to jump, when to strike and when to retreat." Corrin nodded as she finished cutting up a banana up and serving it in a bowl full of other fut up fruits for Lucas, then added "We need you to learn how to fight like an actual fighter... Not a brawler."

Aeon nodded at this then got up, saying "Alright, I'll meet with you guys at the front yard in a minute, gotta get dressed." They nodded and watched Aeon leave, as they continued eating they turned on a radio to listen to the early morning guardian show. It usually consisted of the best guardians and any news reports of the night shift, along with any events of the day, they listened as the DJ spoke up "Good morning Smash Guardians! Hope you all are enjoying this fine fine fine summer morning! I know i am, your one and only Jimmy Thang!"

Little Mac turned down the volume as they all tuned in to the show "Now i don't like repeating news, but it's been requested so much by all those lovely señoritas, but the new Guardian in town has really left a first impression yesterday, clearing the W-S-C like an obnoxious girl holding the M-I-C! Those ink poopers never stood a chance! And neither did their big mama! And to make today even better for him, according to our updated file on him, it seems today is his Birthday! Happy 22nd man, and hope you keep stacking them years. In recent news we have an emergency bulletin-"

Everyone looked at each other as Mac turned the radio off, all genuinely surprised to find out it was Aeon's birthday. Luigi simply asked "Soooooooooooo we gonna train?" Little Mac nodded as he took his plate to the kitchen then hurried up to the front yard and started his warm-ups. Corrin also nodded but stayed with Lucas, making sure the boy had his breakfast. Luigi took a banana, peeled it and took a bite, asking "Meet you outside?" Both nodded and watched Luigi leave to prepare himself.

Meanwhile Aeon was coming back down from his room in a new set of clothes, bandaging his hands and forearms then rushing to the front door. Big Mac was doing his regular "Warm-Up" consisting of 100 push ups, abdominals, and jumping jacks. Louis walked up to him and simply said "Alright, let's start you off easy, give me fifty push ups, jumping jacks and one hundred abdominals, go!" Aeon nodded and started with his warm up, going through the push ups first. At this point Lucas and Corrin arrived, finding both guys already preparing, and eventually Lucas joined in, only given twenty-five of each as his warm up while Corrin got seventy-five of each.

 **Peach's Castle - Gardens - 8 AM**

Peach was tapping her heel impatiently as she waited for Daisy to arrive. Peach was already nervous enough with having to prepare for the festival, but now she had to worry about her cousin being here doing god knows what. Peach saw Daisy's Power Flower kart coming in with Daisy driving full 200cc then stopping inches from Peach. Peach stood there, heart pounding and palms sweating as she watched Daisy jump out her kart only wearing a pair of orange shorts that reached her mid-thigh and a white singlet with a flower on the chest.

Peach simply gave Daisy her best smile and greeted her with "Welcome to the Castle, glad to see you are-" But Daisy interrupted her by hugging her tightly and yelling "Glad to see you too cousin! It's been way to long! Now where are we going? Mall? Restaurant? You name it." Peach was being suffocated as Daisy hugged her tighter, but eventually let go and let the princess breath. Peach took a moment, but replied with "First of all... That hurt... And second i can't go out, i have to help in preparing for tomorrow's festival."

Daisy groaned and replied to that with a loud "BOOOOOOOORING! What happened to you girl? I remember you used to be fun, always going out, doing what you wanted. What happened to that Peach?" Peach rolled her eyes and made her way to the Castle, responding to Daisy with "I grew up, daddy had to retire so i assumed alot of responsibilities." Daisy followed and asked "Yeah, like what? Signing papers?" Peach frowned and corrected "Those "papers" are what make sure the people of my kingdom don't go hungry, makes sure they get a good education and makes sure wars don't break out between our kingdoms. So yes Daisy, i sign alot of papers."

Daisy groaned and complained "Damn girl, you sound like dad..." Peach shuttered at the image, only saying "Ewww." making Daisy chuckle then ask "Alright, that's enough politics for now... Where is Luigi? In his room?" Peach remained silent until they were in the main hall then answered "Luigi is working Daisy... He has moved on." Daisy frowned and corrected "We didn't break up... Just took a break, that's all." Peach sighed and looked at Daisy with a frown, seeing her frowning back.

Daisy sighed and backed down, only asking "Fine.. When does he come back from work?" Peach smiled and replied in a cheeky tone "Well he doesn't live here anymore, he has moved somewhere else and i haven't asked him for his address... So sorry Daisy." Daisy groaned then asked desperately "Fine! Got any areas in this castle where i can crash? I need to relax after driving all morning along side an entire Army.." Peach sighed and answered with "Your room is still unmoved, and yes.. I added a balcony so you can smoke.." That last detail made Daisy perk up and smile.

 **West Smash City Outer Wall - Mushroom City - 10 AM**

The streets were filling up with red military vehicles, recon jeeps leading the tanks and APC's through the bustling city streets. Andy however was in the mid-section of the group and was getting an earful of car horns and insults thrown at him. He opened the top hatch and yelled back at a cranky toad "Can it chode head! We are here for the festival!" The toad threw him a nasty gesture that forced Andy to reply with "Yours chode head!"

Inside Xander was puzzled by Andy's hostile attitude towards the civilians and asked "Andy... Why are the people so... Aggressive?" Andy took his seat and replied with "It's the big city buddy, it's a dog eat dog world here. You watch your back and no one else's." Ryoma simply replied with "Then why protect people like this? If they all watch their own backs why do they need of any assistance?" Andy groaned and just wasn't in the mood for another round of 21 questions.

He yelled up to the driver "Buddy, next Wario Burger we see we are stopping and getting breakfast!" The driver nodded and kept his eyes peeled for any Wario Burger. Hinoka however insisted on her brothers question with "Answer my brother." Andy didn't have a choice and answered in a half assed tone "It's our job, they might hate us, send us death threats and even attack our families, but we must protect those who can't do it." Camilla smiled and simply said "Willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good, how Nobel." And at this point the driver called out "We have a Wario Burger three blocks ahead sir."

Andy pulled out his radio and called out his squad "Wrench Squadron, breakfast stop at the Wario Burger located at the intersection of... Star avenue and marshmallow street. Put your orders on a sheet cause i don't wanna take long." Both Hoshido and Nohr families felt the entire vehicle take a hard left and then stop suddenly, making them all bump into each other in the process. Andy simply chuckled and thought out loud "Should have worn your seat-belts." as he got off his seat, opened the APC Door and watched as his squad arrived and also parked.

 **Luigi's Mansion - Front Yard - 1 PM**

Aeon dodged Corrin's sword jab by jumping back, landing on his feet and then leaning forward to avoid a punch from little Mac while also tripping him and gaining distance. Lucas watched along side Louis as both called out what had to be done, Louis telling "That's it Baby! That's it! You getting it now son!" Aeon stood upright and looked at Corrin and Mac and watched them stand up and relax, with Corrin panting and stating "Good... You are capable of dodging... Now for combat."

Aeon nodded as both champions took defensive positions, with Little Mac being the first to jump at him. Aeon dodge rolled away from the attack then lunged at him with a fist full of pain, landing it on Mac's left jaw. Mac quickly recovered and threw Aeon a solid left hook to the ribs, making Aeon back off and recompose himself for a moment. However Corrin knew Marth wouldn't let up and jumped at him with a quick sword sweep. Aeon fell forward to avoid this attack then grabbed Corrin by her shoulder, did a quick 180 and threw her towards the ground. Unaware that little Mac jumped at him with a fist that hit Aeon in the back and slammed him down.

Aeon got back up quickly and tried to attack Mac, but was stopped by Corrin saying "Enough, you are focusing too much on one enemy only, you gotta learn how to balance your priorities... But the tournament will be one on one only so you are good... Still need to learn how to connect your combos, but in strength alone you are good..." Aeon nodded and panted, already burned out after training all morning. Corrin also was tiered and just fell to the grass, letting her body recover for abit.

Aeon and Mac watched and joined her, all three now on the grass panting as Louis chuckled and said "Well i guess a break is in order... I'll go bring something for you guys to drink, c'mon Lucas." Lucas nodded and followed Louis to the mansion while the others stared at the blue sky and relaxed. However it didn't take long before an awkward silence settled, making Corrin speak up "Soooooo... happy birthday." Aeon looked over at her and asked "How did you know-" but was cut of by Mac saying "Radio... Every guardian and champion gets a shout out when it's his or her birthday."

Aeon sighed and simply replied with "Well thanks..." as he pulled out his wallet and looked at the photos he had. Mac looked and asked "Who are they?" making Corrin sit up and look too. Aeon however didn't reply, instead he sighed and put his wallet away, only asking "Know anything i can do to beat Marth?" Little Mac thought hard on it and replied with "His ego.. Fees it and he will be wailing like a banshee." Corrin chuckled and simply said "That's for damn sure... Get him talking about his riotousness and he will go on for days." they all chuckled and waited for Louis to return.

 **Bowser's Castle - Barracks - 3 PM**

Bowser and Cia both walked over the barracks, their steps echoing off the metal catwalk as they observed their troops. The Goombas marching in orderly groups as they carried heavy equipment, koopas polishing their shells or getting paint jobs for intimidation, parakoopas stretching their wings and watching over the prisoner toad recruits. Then came the heavier troops once they reached the outside, the catwalk bolted to the castle wall and overlooking the courtyard, where both Cia and Bowser watched their more prized troops.

Drybones wearing spiky helmets and shells training for close combat with riot shields and bone clubs, some training the Chomp-Chomps with the bone clubs to attack. Monty Moles worked on and tested their tanks as others fed the piranha plants some leftovers. And lastly the crown jewel of Bowser"s military might, the air fleet. This time Bowser made sure his airships had protection from explosives by adding metal plating to the exterior hull. Cia was abit surprised and simply said "Alright you got me... I'm impressed..." then handed the koopa king a bag full of coins from a bet they had earlier.

Bowser accepted the money and simply said "Well, i have you to thank in part, showing me some flaws in my troop positioning." Cia chuckled and walked back in, passing by some propaganda posters some koopa artists were more than happy to make, one was of Bowser's fist punching through Mario's M and saying "Fight the Red menace" and another of Bowser on thr Koopa King kart throwing red shells reading "Keep'em Shooting". Bowser was pleased with these but knew that it was also a small morale boost for his troops, especially when they saw him working to prepare the army as well.

Bowser looked at Cia and asked tje sorceress "Ehhh Cia... I want you to level with me... And i won't take it the wrong way... But think i got a chance of coming out ontop tomorrow?" Cia looked at the koopa with a mixed expression, she was genuinely surprised again by his lack of self bravado and worried that he was losing his edge. She sighed and replied with "When has winning or losing ever bothered you, the Koopa King? You may not believe this, but you are their enemy, not just to Mario and Peach, but the entire kingdom, you are something they fear."

Bowser stood there and simply asked "Are you sure?" Cia groaned and pointed at his troops then said "Look at them? You know what they think of you? They believe this koopa is the best leader, not because of the bad conditions they live in, not because of the horrible and poor lifestyle they have, but because they see you always trying. Trying to change it for the better and even allow yourself to be humiliated, beat up and even at times nearly perish. So stop dragging yourself down.. Because if you do.. You will start failing them.."

Bowser looked at them and watched them work hard and prepare, then noticed a pair of goombas drop a heavy piece of equipment. He jumped down to them and stood behind them, they only froze in place as Bowser asked "What happened?" The first goomba, a young one answered with "Sorry lord Bowser... We are just tired..." They shook as they watched Bowser ask "Tired? Are my troops tires?!" They shook in place as Bowser roared and picked up the heavy piece of equipment then let out a loud roar "All workers and troops! You have one hour to eat! I will keep working, now go!"

The troops didn't hesitate and ran to the kitchen where they found fresh ingredients for cooking, and the royal chefs already cooking for them. They were served a wide array of dishes from fresh salads to buffets of various meats and spices. But as they were eating they heard something outside and looked, their king working in the courtyard by loading the airships with supplies. They looked at their food then outside, eating as quickly as possible before returning to work along side their king, all working until sunset or passing out.

 **Smash HQ - Comms Tower - 7:30 PM**

Mario and Rob both sat in the comms room as the search for the Invader continued, Mario being slightly worried by this but also about his brother's current location, only hoping he wasn't on town. With Andy now in town and deploying his troops to patrols around all city districts, and the newly recruited temporary guardians, it was genuinely surprising that they still couldn't find her. Mario sighed and walked over to the phone and dialed up Luigi and waited, watching all the dots on the screen moving around or stationary.

Luigi finally picked up cautiously by asking "Hello?" in a deep voice, making Mario laugh for a moment before asking "Mama mia Luigi... How have you been? Has anyone bothered you today?" cough "Daisy" cough. Luigi replied with "No, just been helping Aeon train all day currently preparing dinner." Mario sighed in relief as this news finally came but also was interrupted by Metaknight barging in and asking "Where is Aeon?" Mario replied quickly with "Luigi's Mansion, talking with Luigi right no-" Metaknight took the phone from Mario and asked Luigi in an alarming voice "Luigi, are you sure Aeon is there?"

Luigi furrowed his brows and replied with "Let me check."then hurried to Aeon's room, and found it empty. Luigi looked around quickly and found a note on his bed, it was the one the Invader left him. Luigi ran through the halls an picked up the phone again and answered "West Wall... He's at the West City Wall.." Metaknight thanked Luigi with a simple "Thank you" then hung up and hurried to rob. Mario however demanded "Why are we looking for Aeon? What does he have to do with-?"

Metaknight answered him with "What was she looking at when out camera's caught her last night?" Mario paused then the realization struck him. Metaknight picked up the radio and told every single person they had out there "The suspect has been spotted on the Western Smash Wall, all units are to head there, this is not a drill people. Bring her back Alive." At his point all the Champions and Guardians on vehicles made their way towards the wall, Cloud, Wario, Waluigi, and Travis all on motorcycles racing to get there and secure the area.

 **West Smash City Wall - 8 PM**

Aeon had just finished his long climb up to the top of the wall, using a maintenance access ladder to get to his current destination. He found her sitting afew feet away, her legs dangling off the edge as she hummed to herself. Aeon walked up to her and asked "You were looking for me?" She stopped humming and looked at Aeon then nodded and spoke in an almost inaudible tone "Yes... Did you bring my instrument?" Aeon nodded and held her Lute out to her and watched as she took it and smiled, strumming it abit and tuning it.

 **-Insert Theme: Song of The Ancients (Devola) from Nier: Gestalt-**

Aeon sat by her and listened as she began to play the same song then sing it, Aeon feeling like he should look at his wallet again. He resisted however, hummed along and tapped his lap to the rhythm of the song. The woman looked at him elbowed Aeon, making him furrow his brows then notice she was eyeing his pocket, like if she knew he wanted to look at the pictures he had. Aeon reached for his wallet and pulled it out, looking at the photos he had and felt miserable.

This was a day he always looked forward to spend with his family or friends, and even with his girlfriend, but now it just felt hollow. Aeon found himself thinking alot about them as the woman continued to sing, her words echoing through his mind as he could recall so many memories, some pleasant, others not so much. She just kept singing as her tone was a mix of hopeful, but also melancholic, almost as if she was longing for something as well. Aeon just stared blankly at his pictures, but was just thinking, feeling what those old times brought and left in his soul, happiness.

The woman smiled as she watched him reminisce of old time, but all good things had to come to an end, much like her song. She played her last notes and uttered her last verses with a smooth and radiant tone.

 **-Song Ends-**

The song ended as smoothly as it started and Aeon found himself staring at his photos, on the verge of crying. But was pulled back to reality when both heard the sound of a ship's engines. And, arising from in front of them, was Samus' ship, with Marth, Ness and Samus standing ontop of it. Samus used the speaker in her ship to warn "Aeon, please back away from her, she is dangerous." Marth and Ness both jumped down onto the wall, Ness on Aeon's side and Marth on the Invader's side.

Aeon looked at both of them then Samus jumped and landed between them, separating both Aeon and the Invader. However she didn't seem sad or remotely bothered, instead she gave a sad smile as she landed on the ground in front of Marth. Marth pointed his sword at her and ordered "Get up... And don't try anything." Aeon felt himself boiling up inside, Marth treating her like that just burned his core even more. However Marth watched her stand then hold a small maroon orb. He backed up and watched the orb fly out of her hands and enter Aeon's right hand.

Samus quickly scanned Aeon as he looked at his hand, feeling a tingling sensation running up his arm. Samus couldn't find any negative affects and turned to aim at her, now helping Marth escort her onto her ship and into a holding chamber. Ness smiled and pulled his radio out, reporting in "Invader captured, bringing her straight to Master Hand." Aeon heard this and asked the boy "Master Hand is involved in this?" Ness shrugged and watched as Aeon got in the ship quickly, took a seat then waited for the arrival.

 **Smash HQ - Master Hand's Chamber - 8:30 PM**

Master Hand waited for the arrival of the Invader, along side him was Mario, Metaknight, Mr. G&W, and Pac-Man. All five watched as the Invader entered the chamber, Heavy ROB's surrounding her as she walked in, behind her Aeon following. Master Hand asked politely "Aeon, can you wait-" but Aeon simply crossed his arms and stood beside Mario, unwilling to move. Master Hand sighed and ordered the ROB units to leave and close the doors behind them, and they obeyed their orders, leaving and sealing them in the empty chamber until further notice.

Master Hand floated over to the Invader and asked "You understand me?" She nodded but remained quiet. Master Hand continued with "Then you know that we want to send you back home... Are you ready?" She nodded and took a step forward, along with the others. Aeon did the same and in an instant they were all in Subspace, on the edge of Nintendo Universe, a single thread leading into the dark clouds of the void. Master Hand Explained "Hold onto this thread and you will be taken home... And we expect you to stay there... Goodbye and good luck."

She turned to look at them for a moment, then looked at Aeon, only asking "Why couldn't i hurt him? Others would fall in pain..." Master Hand simply said "He isn't exactly like us." She furrowed her brows at the vague answer and simply said "Well... Goodbye Aeon... Hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday." Aeon gave a surprised look, but before he could ask anything she simply said "I'm Devola, by the way.. " then touched the thread, disappearing instantly. Aeon just stood there, like if there was no one else there, staring into the empty void, and simply said "Yeah... Happy Birthday to me..."

* * *

 _ **And the July 30th special is done, took me all of yesterday to write, and honestly? Can't say i'm disappointed. Hopefully this chapter answers you Mithra. This is mainly to respond to one tiny little problem: Too Many Worlds and Developers. I have been getting so many request's via Pm's telling me so many characters and worlds that connect, but also don't, and the main excuse is one simple thing, the developers.**_

 _ **So to test this i decided to give this a test fly, just to see how it's received. So, Mithra, your opinion? and anyone else's who thinks this should stay, or should go.**_

 _ **And for the one who will ask why July 30th? Well simple, it's my birthday. Nothing else.**_

 _ **If it stays, then cameo character (Will limit this, of course) and if it goes, then it goes. Got it? Good.**_

 _ **The tournament will be divided into parts. (Doubt i can write a long chapter and keep a cohesive** **narrative**_ _ **at the same time)**_

 _ **So like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_

 _ **P.S. Don't expect Rogue Squadron here, Star Wars is a can of worms i don't want to open, especially with a fan-base that can chew me up and spit me out with just about anything i write.**_


	11. Smash Festival Part 1: Perpetration

**Peach's Castle - 6 AM**

Mario woke up early, took a quick shower and hurried to get dressed, wearing a new red shirt with new blue overalls and brown boots. Then his white gloves fitting to perfection, and lastly, his hat. Mario nodded at his reflection as he picked up FLUDD, tested his fire balls on his own hands then left his room, locking it and making his way to the garage, where he entered his B-Dasher Kart and drove out towards the HQ. All the while both Peach and Daisy watched him leave, determination fueling him.

 **Hyrule Castle - 6:05 AM**

Link and Zelda both walked towards the castle gate, Toon and Young Link both following behind them as they checked their equipment. Young link checking his bottle of Moo-Moo milk to see if it was full, Toon Link polishing the mirror shield and regular link checking his new equipment, mainly his blue tunic and bombs. Zelda on the other hand simply put her hand up and signaled Sheik to not worry. Sheik,who was ontop of the walls nodded and went on ahead of them, securing the path for them.

 **PNF-404 - 6:15 AM**

Olimar was exiting the orbit of PNF-404, escorting the Pikmin's Onions through the warp gate to Smash Planet. Inside his ship, the Hocotate, Olimar was finishing a video call with his wife and kids. All the while in the back seat Louie was already thinking of a new recipe for when they arrived.

 **Onett - Ness's Home - 6:20**

Ness picked up his baseball bat, yo-yo, and baseball cap, put his equipment in his backpack and put on his cap on, all the while Lucas simply tied his shoes. Ness smiled at his mom as she finished making his favorite food and putting it in a lunch box for both, only saying "Hope one of you two win today boys." then kissed Ness on the forehead and gave Lucas a hug before they left.

 **Pallet Town - 6:30 AM**

Red finished his breakfast as he hurried to Professor Oak's lab, where he picked his Pokémom up. He let Charizard out and got on his back, all the while Lucario, Greninja, Jiggly Puff, Pikachu and Pichu all stayed in their Pokeball. Red put his thumb up to the professor and flew towards the festival at high speeds, getting the attention of the Perfect Lifeform and having it follow.

 **Donkey Kong Island - Kong Tree House - 6:30 AM**

Donkey Kong and Diddy both jumped out of bed and hurried to have their breakfast, which a Tiki prepared for them. Both kongs watched as Cranky smiled and gave them both an extra balloon, just in case.

 **Midgar Sector 7 - Train Station - 6:35 AM**

Cloud stood in the overcrowded train car, beside him Megaman and Bayonetta both in disguise as they were forced to take the public means of transportation. All three of them looked at each other and nodded, wishing the other luck for the day. Cloud had changed from his classic Soldier outfit and was wearing his Advent outfit and carrying the Fusion Blade on his back, keeping his back to the people as to not draw any attention.

 **Ylisse Castle - 6:40 AM**

Marth, Lucina, Ike, Roy, Robin M and F and Corrin M and F all hurried out of the castle as Marth scolded "Told you guys not to stay up late." Ike rolled his eyes and replied with "We are at a twenty minute walk Marth, and the festival starts at 8 AM. Calm down." Roy smirked and teased with "You hoping to catch a glimpse of Samus agai-" But the three girls smacked Roy in the back of the head, genuinely offended by the stereotypical sexist comment. Robin and Corrin M both chuckled and all jumped into a well concealed warp pipe.

 **Over Big Blue - Falcon Flyer - 6:45 AM**

Captain Falcon flew his ship over the ocean east of smash City, his passengers being Wii Fit trainers M and F, the Villager, Yoshi and Duck Hunt, all of which were enjoying breakfast in captain Falcon's private kitchen. Wii fit trainers both watching as the Villager played with Duck Hunt while Yoshi was devouring all the fruits in the kitchen, even Captain Falcon's infamous punch in the fridge.

 **Paulatena's Temple - 6:50 AM**

Pit jumped off the temple grounds as Paulatena yelled at him "I mean it Pit! Stay away from that witch! She is no good for you!" then jumped after him. All the while Dark Pit sat at the dining room table, his hair messy as he asked himself "Why can't we have a normal breakfast? Talk about the day, enjoy a healthy and balanced breakfast. Normal things..." Pit looked back as he simply replied with "She isn't that bad, i swear!"

 **Shadow Moses Island - 6:55**

Snake sat in his box in the middle of the ice field, his comms device awaiting to be picked up. Snake answered it with "Snake here, what is it Otacon?" On the other end of the transmission Hal Emmerich "Otacon" replied with "You are at that base again... You have been searching the place since 2001 man... It's done... And you are needed back at Smash.." Snake frowned and replied with "A woman managed to put me down in a single touch... Do you really think i still have what it takes... It's been over a decade..."

Otacon sighed and replied with "Look man, you are THE Solid Snake... Now you have a mission... finish it." Snake smirked, but before he could reply the box was lifted by a boy and girl in blue and pink snow coats, making him only say "... Why am I not surprised..."

 **Luigi's Mansion - 7 AM**

Luigi yawned as he rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, but found something ontop of him. He was about to scold polterpup, but found himself at a loss for words when he found Melody laying ontop of him, still dressed, but with him nonetheless. Luigi slowly slithered his way off the bed and hurried to shower and get dressed, until he noticed his hat missing. He looked around for it until he heard "Looking for this?" coming from Melody in a playful tone.

Luigi smiled and nodded as she floated up to him and asked "Can you take me to the festival? I wanna get a chance to get out of the mansion.." Luigi remained silent then sighed, only saying "I'll get E. Gadd on the phone.." As he walked to the phone Melody informed Luigi "Aeon left early, he said he had to do something."

 **Smash HQ - Men's Showers - 7:30 AM**

Aeon came out of the shower after a long cold shower, his body still sore from training. He grabbed a towel and started drying off, starting with his messy hair, which covered most of his face if he didn't pull it back, giving him an idea. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors and comb, started by straightening his hair out then started cutting it, starting with his bangs and slowly making his way around then over his head.

He stared at the mirror the whole time as he reduced his hair length from a messy mop to short fuzz with some short bangs that barely covered his forehead. He stuck his head under the water sink and washed away the loose hairs, then pulled his head out of the water and looked at the mirror. The last time he cut it was a little over a year ago, and even though he got told many times to cut his hair st his old job, he never did. He gave himself a good long look and simply told himself "Well... Guess mom was right... I do look better with short hair..."

Aeon hurried to get dressed and ran out the locker rooms and slammed into Corrin F as she walked along side the other Fire Emblem members, her instincts making her grab Aeon, throw him down then turn into her dragon form and body slamming him down. Once she reverted she looked down at Aeon, his body embedded into the floor and eyes wide from the sheer speed of the take down. Marth and Ike both looked down at him, with Marth asking "On a scale from one to ten... How screwed is he?" Ike replied with "... Maybe an 8."

Aeon was pulled out of the floor by Ike as the others arrived, with Mario asking "What happened?" Roy replied first with "Cinderella beat his ass down." getting another smack by Lucina, corrin F and Robin F. Aeon came through and shook his daze off, only looking at the team before asking "What happened?" Roy was about to repeat himself but was beat to the answer by Corrin F, who simply said "You bumped into me." then made her way towards the southern entrance of the HQ, and where most, if not all, the civilians, visitors and tourists were gonna be coming in through.

Luigi hurried up to Aeon and walked along side him, all the champions looking at each other then the doors at the end. Luigi looked over at Aeon and asked "Why did you leave early?" Aeon kept his gaze forward and replied with "Had to put something somewhere.." Over at the Gardens behind the medical ward Aeon had left a vase with flowers on the edge of the fountain, but for now, his mind was on the festival and all the challenges that came with it. Rob stopped them as he held a microphone and listened to the sound of the civilians all awaiting for the festival to "Officially" begin.

Rob looked at everyone and simply said "We will start with the usual greetings and timestamps established. Afterwards we will have the festival tournament announced, and note, this year guardians are also gonna be allowed to fight." Aeon smiled as everyone nodded and followed Rob onto the small stage they set up and waved to the people, groups of fans specific to each champion filling the streets as Rob connected the microphone to himself then spoke up .

"Welcome Everyone to the Smash Headquarters, we hope you enjoyed the annual tournament afew days back, and to celebrate good sportsmanship, your support, and the ever growing community, we the smash champions officially open our doors to you for the 11th Annual Post-Smash tournament Festival!" As Rob finished the introduction, Great Fox and The Halberd both flew over the HQ and shot fireworks off into the air, filling the sky with various colors and patterns of fire and embers. The people all walked into the various accessible areas of the Headquarters, some trying to reach their champions and have a word or even take a picture with them.

Rob waited until there was a good amount of people and he was connected to the intercom system before he announced the schedule "Alright people, let's get the schedule out of the way. The festival tournament will last all day, from 8 AM to 8 PM. Reason being that for the first time, guardians will be allowed to participate, all they have to do is enter the registry booth and enter." At this point the people erupted into a cheer as the Guardians Guardians arrived and started signing up while Rob continued the Schedule.

Aeon and Luigi both looked at each other, then Luigi asked "Are you ready?" Aeon smiled and only replied with "Let's-A-Go." Both walked towards the floating Stadium that was awaiting the champions and guardians, but Luigi stopped and remembered "Oh wait... Here." Luigi held the present that the guardians got Aeon yesterday and said "You forgot this back home. If you wanna use the item you will need to use it during combat..." Aeon pulled out the Life Shroom and put it in his pocket as he nodded to the plumber. Both bumped fists and walked into the stadium as it prepared to take off, unaware of a certain princess watching them from the distance.

* * *

 _ **And here we are The Festival is under way, and according to alot of you it seems we have a mixed bag here. I will go with the popular opinion here and go with no sudden Cameos (Even though there is one coming really soon (Maybe next chapter or the one after that) That does fall withing the parameters of smash universe.) And also for that one Pyra, Thank you for making it clear, message received.**_

 _ **As for one little Temporal King, the gift the guardians pitched in for Aeon, and as for who she is, i can't really waste an explanation here, but if you searched the theme i used for her, you will find her game, sorry if it isn't the answer you want, but trying to keep writing the story (while balancing my life) before summer vacations end.**_

 _ **To make it clear, i will go my original plan, and if there are decent or good suggestions, i will consider them.**_

 _ **So until next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	12. Smash Festival Part 2: Stage Set

**Floating Stadium - Locker Room - 8 AM**

Everyone, well champion wise at least, were all preparing for the tournament, sword wielders sharpening their blades and fastening their armor while fire arm users cleaned their weapon or loaded up. Meanwhile at the locker rooms on the opposite end of the stadium were the Guardians, but instead of prepping for combat, or even thinking of it, they were all talking with each other. Captain Toad and many mushroom kingdom guardians already talking about meeting after the tournament, while others simply were in shock that they were finally gonna fight.

Aeon however fell in the "Silent" group, his gaze on the metallic floor as he stood alone by the doors. At this point a Rob unit opened the door while another did the same with the champions, then explained "Alright people, time for the rules." Both groups looked and listened to their respective Rob as he informed "Now, this year we have decided to make the festival tournament somewhat fair for both ends. So the following Rules will be applied:" Rob quickly received the rule set and continued in his synthetic, monotone voice.

"All Stages are Fair-Game, except for Big Blue. We all remember the incident of 2010 with the Blue Falcon and the Banana. Items will be spawning, but on low and with no assist trophies, pokeballs or explosives. The fighters will be allowed to forfeit at any time, or the fight will be stopped if it gets out of hand. Each fighter will only have one life, due to the amount of fighters we have today. And lastly, and this goes to all of you melee weapon users, you better show control when fighting unarmed opponents, especially you Marth." All of the combatants nodded and followed their Rob to the stage select room.

The Guardians were all lined up in front of the Champions, both groups staring at one another. Champions staring at Guardians, both sides ready for a beat down. Rob connected himself to the giant monitor on the wall and showed the faces off all the combatants, then randomly paired each. The results were a mix of relieving and hope shattering, groans and sighs of relief filling the room as Aeon looked for his pair. The following was how the first rounds were gonna go down.

 _Mario - Ike_

 _Luigi - Olimar_

 _Samus - Little Mac_

 _Marth - Ashei_

 _Robin (M) - Robin (F)_

 _Wii Fit Trainer (F) - Cloud_

 _Captain Toad - Funky Kong_

 _Red - Roy_

 _Snake - Bayonetta_

 _Ryu - Cynthia_

 _Pikachu - Chibi-Robo_

 _Duck Hunt - Diddy Kong_

 _Donkey Kong - Yoshi_

 _Metaknight - The Hero's Shade_

 _Fox - Joshua Fireseed_

 _Corrin (M) - Sergeant Guy_

 _Corrin (F) - Caeda_

 _Kirby - Falco_

 _Pit - Link_

 _Dark Pit - Dig-Dug_

 _Paulatena - Rosalina_

 _Mr. Game & Watch - Pac-Man_

 _Jiggly Puff - Greninja_

 _Lucario - Captain Falcon_

 _Lucas - Wario_

 _Ness - ROB_

 _Toon Link - Megaman_

 _Aeon - Young Link_

 _Shulk - Zelda_

 _Susie (Inkling Orange) - Andy_

 _Ext._

Aeon walked up to Young Link, who simply gave Aeon a thumbs up and watched as the others went with their opponent, all giving each other a good sportsmen greeting or a cold stare. However with Shulk all he got was a man in a black cloack and hood who simply waited and remained silent, making Shulk ask "May rhe best man win?" but got nothing but a nod in return. Everyone got on a stage pad with their opponent and watched as a ROB unit punched in some commands then asked them "Ready?" they all exchanged glances then nodded, being sent to their stages where a Lakitu camera crew awaited.

 **-Insert Gusty Garden Galaxy Theme from Super Mario Galaxy-**

 **Mario Galaxy - 8:10 AM**

Aeon and Young Link both looked around the stage while the counter went down, both nodding as the announcer yelled "GO!" Aeon jumping back to avoid a quick swing from Link while he asked "Been a long time, hope you can give it your all." Young Link smiled and blocked a punch from Aeon then grabbed him and threw him down. Aeon rolled away then smirked, knowing this was gonna be interesting.

 **Peach's Castle (Melee) - 8:15 AM**

Marth and Ashei both clashed blades as they fought on the roof of the castle, toads and other visitors watching. Marth smirked as he started dodging Ashei's swings and jabs and asked "You are good, but don't you think you are trying too hard?" Ashei tripped Marth with a low sweep kick then replied with "With you? Trying is all i can do, not stop moving!" Marth was rolling around the place, avoiding every attack before grabbing Ashei and throwing her back and saying in a high and mighty tone "Let's try this again, from the top."

 **Delfino Plaza (Brawl) - 8:20 AM**

Luigi was getting attacked by a variety of pikmin as he tried to both fight Olimar and shake them off. Luigi shook them off and managed to get afew hits on Olimar with his Cyclone spin then proceeded to grab the small astronaut and spin him around before throwing him out of the stage. Olimar tried to recover but was sent off stage by Luigi's downward corkscrew kick, earning Luigi a quick victory.

 **Battlefield (WiiU) - 8:25 AM**

Mario avoided Ike's Ragnell blade, air dodges and dodge rolls that Ike couldn't follow made the plumber a slippery target. Add to this Ike's weight and general lack of speed compared to an all around fighter like Mario made this fight fairly one-sided. Mario on the other hand was fighting cautiously, doing anything and everything to stay out of Ike's reach, even if it meant having to resort to waiting. Mario waited for Ike to expose himself, just one opening was all he needed for this fight to end, and thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Ike charged at him with the full intention of nailing one hit on the plumber.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **Smash HQ - Comms Room - 8:30 AM**

Master Hand watched as all the participants fought their hardest against their opponents, some succeeding in this, others failing miserably. He watched as some champions and guardians already won and were helping their fallen opponent back up in good sportsmanship, but his gaze was fixated on Aeon's fight. Aeon was currently doing fairly well, using every small opening he could to put the hurt on the hero. However Master Hand noticed he was holding back, he wasn't using his full potential.

 **Floating Stadium - Over South Smash City - 8:40 AM**

Corrin and Caeda both clashed weapons, blade and lance meeting in fierce combat. Corrin pulled back and took a more defensive stance as she asked "How can you stand him? He is always so..." Caeda replied with "Egocentric?" then lunged at Corrin, trying to get a jab at her. Corrin sidestepped and grabbed Caeda, hit her twice and threw her back while jabing her with her dragon arm. Caeda recovered and asked "Marth bothering people again?" To reply her, Corrin simply grabbed her again and threw her up with her dragon form, sending her out of the stage.

 **Mario Galaxy - 8:30 AM**

Aeon threw Young Link a left hook straight to the face, sending the boy back slightly and making Aeon shake his hand in slight pain. Young Link came charging at Aeon then dropped a solid sword swing that he chained to a combo to make Aeon back off. Aeon took most of the combo but stopped it by counter attacking with all he had, quick jabs at the body and hard swings at the limbs, enough to make Link retreat. However Aeon didn't let up, he kept his assault going and chased down Link and decked him straight into the dirt.

Young Link tried to get another combo going but couldn't with Aeon's relentless rushdown, making him reach the edge of the stage and eventually, get thrown out of it. Aeon threw a right hook, a left hook, then spun around and hit Young Link with the back of his right fist and lastly, with the momentum he got from the spin, gave an uppercut that sent young Link up and knocked him out. The Lumas and Toads present cheered at the guardian's victory and watched him walk up to Young Link's trophy and tap the base right as they were pulled back.

As both arrived back in the stage select room they were greeted by the champions and guardians that had already finished their fights. Aeon was congratulated on his first win by the champions and guardians, however one of them was still recovering from pikmin bites, bruises and scratches. Luigi sat beside little Mac as both of them had a rough first round, Luigi had won by pure luck in match making, but little Mac lost badly, while he was strong and could take a beating, Samus just beat him out in everything else.

Aeon gave his thank you's and sat next to them and asked "... When is lunch?" This comment earned silence at first, but then the three of them broke and started laughing at the casual question. At this point Samus came back from Dr. Mario's "office", which was basically the back room, with her bruises tended to and sat next to little Mac and asked Aeon "How was your match?" Aeon gave a tiered grin and put his thumbs up, only saying "My fists hurt and I'm tiered as hell. So good up to now."

Samus rolled her eyes and only replied with "Well, for your own good, let's just hope you don't have to fight me." Aeon gave a small chuckle before hearing a certain professor arrive. E. Gadd made his way through the guardians and champions and stood in front of Luigi, then said "Well done Luigi, glad to know you are learning with every fight. I brought Melody like you asked." E. Gadd held a pocket watch and opened it, having her picture on inside and allowing her to come out. Most of the guardians amd champions back up quickly at the sight of the ghost and watched how Luigi hugged her.

Melody gave a gleeful smile and held her plumber tightly, only saying in a melodic tone "Hello" to the others present. Samus walked up to the couple and tried to poke Melody, only for her whole hand to go clean through the ghost pianist, making her shutter and ask "Ummm who are you?" Melody let go of Luigi and held his hand, replying with "Melody Pianissima, ghost pianist extraordinaire, and Luigi's girlfriend." This made most of the champions and Guardians present either erupt in praise or made them go silent, until a certain princess in the far back yelled "I Don't Think So!"

Luigi recognized the voice instantly and prepared for the worst, watching Princess Daisy stomp through the crowd straight to Luigi. Aeon, Little Mac and Samus all got in the way and were ready for the worst, but right as the fight was about to break out the red plumber showed up. Everyone went silent and watched as the plumber walked to the group and looked at Daisy, his expression still reflecting his determination as he simply informed her "Daisy you are not welcome here, no one invited you and you are gonna start a fight? I'm sorry but i must ask you to leave... Now."

Daisy was ready to protest but watched as the guardians and some champions prepared for her to screw up. She bit her tongue for abit then simply warned Mario "Look here fat man... You may have power here... But Luigi and that dead husk will have to eventually leave... And when that happens- " Aeon cut in and simply said "When that happens i will be there to beat your ass down. Luigi is my friend and is friends with everyone here. So YOU watch your back... Princess..."

Daisy stepped back as the guardians nodded and watched them all prepare for a beat down, with Daisy demanding "You are gonna let them do this Mario!?" Mario remained silent and said in a sarcastic voice "I think Rob needs me at the control room. I'll be back." then left. Daisy looked at them all, Ashei brandishing her sword, Funky popping his knuckles, Little Mac stretching his arms, Aeon popping his neck, Samus pulling her paralyzer pistol and lastly Melody floating up with sheet music floating around her. Daisy was outnumbered and simply muttered "You'll see me soon... Especially you ghost..." them left as fast as possible.

 **Smash World - Plains - 9 AM**

A man stood in the vast empty fields of, his hair mere inches from the floor as he walked along side a boy and a woman in a black and blue set of armor. The man asked "Do you sense it..? I can sense a large amount of power..." The woman replied in a hollow and dry tone "Yes... I can feel it, it's radiant warmth fighting against the cold..." The boy with a black helmet groaned and asked "Should we move in yet? I have a score to settle..."

The man smiled coldly and replied to the boy with "You are young... What caused you to be so cruel... So cold.." The boy took his helmet off and revealed his orange hair, then replied in a cold but strained tone "My mother's death..." The woman put her hand on the Boy's shoulder as he put his helmet back on and told him "We all loose something with time... It's nature..." The man however didn't share this opinion and informed the boy "If we do this right we will all get what we want most in return... I promise."

The woman sighed and asked "Are our troops ready?" The boy nodded and simply said "Just give the order and the portals will open.." The man however didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and felt something else, a new source flying over them, in the clouds and told them "... No... Let the opposition go first... Weaken them first... Then we strike..." The boy nodded and all three continued walking towards the city, with a storm following them. The man however knew that they were just pawns, and was already thinking of his own plans, and willing to share them with his current team.

 **-Insert Theme: One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7-**

The man stopped, then looked up and said "Hello there... Master Hand.." Master Hand floated down towards them as the storm finally caught up to them, and he asked them in a deep and menacing voice "Who are you three..?" The man pulled out his Masamune and replied coldly with "I... Am Sephiroth... The One Winged Angel.." The woman aimed her Phazon Arm cannon at the hand and replied with "Dark Samus..." then the Boy Boy pulled out a sword and had mechanical wings and answered "I'm Claus..."

Master Hand was shocked now and simply said "H..how? All of you are dead." Sephiroth smirked and let his wing show, only saying "Death is not the end... You of all beings should know this..." Master Hand instantly caught Sephiroth's sword as he appeared in front of him then threw the dark angel aside and tool a fully charged phazon blast to the palm. Claus flew up to Master Hand and thrust his sword at him, but Master Hand caught it with his fingers and quickly spun around and tossed the boy away.

Master Hand quickly flew up to the storm clouds and met Sephiroth, who flew at Master Hand and vanished. Master Hand stopped and looked around, unable to find Sephiroth until he felt the Angel coming from bellow and quickly collided his finger lasers with the Masamune blade, both truing to overpower the other. Sephiroth smirked and asked coldly "What do you cherish the most...? Give me the pleasure of taking it away..." Master Hand was about to blast Sephiroth away when he felt something stab the back of his hand, then a massive charged blast of Phazon strike him from the side, all three now fighting against him.

Sephiroth smirked as the storm got more intense and appeared behind Master Hand, instantly leaving cut all over him. Claus pointed up at the Clouds and made a lightning bolt strike Master Hand then Dark Samus fired a Phason Super Missle at point blank into Master Hand. At that moment Master Hand instantly hit all three of them and grabbed them, then went straight down to the ground and slammed all three of them down. Once the dirt cleared up the trio could see Master Hand pointing his hand at them like a gun.

Master Hand had a clear shot and demanded in a deafening boom "You come to my home... Attack me... And Threaten the world i love and care for with all my being! Who sent you?!" Sephiroth however was smiling and replied with "Your brother... Now... I have a question for you.. Why didn't i hide my power..?" Master Hand was confused then it connected, the city. In one instant of letting his Guard down, Master Hand got pierced by Sephiroth's sword, Claus' sword and took a blast of Phazon to his wounds. He fell down, weakened from the fight.

 **-Theme Ends-**

Sephiroth walked up to Master Hand, wiping the blood off his blade with one quick swing of his blade. Master Hand tried to get back up but was held down by Sephiroth's foot as he declared "No... I won't let you die... I want you to beg for it... I will start by destroying the city... Then the next one... And the next... Then your heroes... Then entire universe... And lastly... The boy.." Those declarations were enough to fuel Master Hand to teleport all the way back to his chamber, where the heavy Rob units found him and took him to get medical attention, and leaving Sephiroth smirking.

* * *

 **And thus the stage is almost set, all factions (Up to now) are ready. To answer just one question, Temporal, the first girl will be shown in the next chapters, promise.**

 **Not much to say, on this one.**

 **So until next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**


	13. Smash Festival Part 3: Lost

**Smash HQ - Medical Ward - 10 AM**

Dr. Mario rushed in as soon as he arrived back down to ground level, he left Sheryl in charge of the champions and guardians up on the Floating Stadium while he came down and assisted Master Hand. The good doctor hurried in and found his lord on the massive medical table, cuts and burns littered his white form, and to make matters worse, the Heavy Rob units also detected traces of highly radioactive material on him. The doctor didn't take any chances, he put on a Medical Hazmat suit and brought in some Rob Units to assist in the procedure.

He entered the room and instantly felt the radiation and was forced back out, feeling nauseous within seconds. The doctor had to know what this substance was and ordered a rob unit to scan all hazardous materials in the room as he made his way back in, forcing himself to go through with the procedure under a veil of Phazon radiation. The Rob unit scanned the blue gunks of material that were hanging off the subject and replied with "The substance is Phazon." Dr. Mario went silent and was pulled out of the room by the Rob units and placed in a decontamination room.

However one Rob stayed and used the crane on the ceiling to move Master Hand into a decontamination chamber, knowing that the first thing on the list was to clear the Phazon. However Master Hand ordered the little Rob in a tired and low tone "..G.. Get Andy to mobilize all troops... And warn the champions and guardians... Out enemy is coming.. I can recover on my own.. Go..." The Rob unit looked down and left, only saying "Yes my lord... Good luck..."

 **Floating Stadium - Arena - 10:30 AM**

Aeon was getting the shit beat out of him, he was currently fighting Ryu and wasn't doing well. However Aeon quickly shifted the fight with a quick grab, but before he could throw the alarms went off, with the big screen on the back reading "Challenger Approaching." They both looked at the screen then were teleported back to the stage select room, where most if not all of the champions and Guardians were talking out loud. Both Aeon and Ryu hurried over to Luigi and Melody, finding them with Corrin, Funky and Samus.

Ryu hurried to them and asked "What's happening?" Luigi shrugged his shoulders and replied with "I don't know, the last few times we had a challenger approaching alert we got Cloud, Bayonetta, Duck Hunt and many others." Melody however felt the room go cold, and warned them with "Something bad is gonna happen.. I can feel it... Luigi i wanna leave.." Luigi opened the pocket watch and saw Melody go into her picture. Marth smirked and spoke up to the plumber "Couldn't find a living woman, eh?" Luigi glared up at the "Hero King" and was about ready to split his skull in two.

However Samus put her hand on Luigi's shoulder and simply said "He isn't worth it..." making Luigi calm down and back off, at least until Marth said "Neither is that ghost." Luigi had enough and tackled Marth with his Green Missile attack, both slugging it out while the others tried pulling them apart. However Marth doesn't use fists, he pulled his sword out and gave Luigi a single slash, and with the damage they all still had from the interrupted fights, turned Luigi into a trophy and said "Learn your place... I'm a king.. And you are a plumber.."

Samus quickly tapped the Base of the trophy, and while she did Aeon tackled Marth out the room and slammed him into the wall in the hall. They chased after them and watched as Aeon and Marth took the fight onto the Arena, the bleachers were empty and made for an awkward fight. Aeon used the chairs to quickly move around, using them as a mix of stairs and trenches, when marth swung low he went up or down, when Marth tried to go for the upper body he would let himself fall into the rows and crawl quickly to safety.

If anything, Aeon's fighting style was unconventional, and Marth was getting tiered of it. He grabbed Aeon and threw him to the Arena in the middle of the stadium, then followed by asking "Why do think you can fight me? I'm a seasoned warrior.. You are a kid who is allowed to punch... What makes you think you are better? You have no true pain.." Aeon scrambled and rushed to Marth, ready to split his skull wide open. But Marth sidestepped and tripped Aeon, making him hit the floor, hard. Marth stepped on Aeon's back and simply asked "What gives you the right to fight me..?"

Aeon struggled for a moment as he squirmed under Marth's boot, trying to get up just to get stomped back down. Samus was ready to jump in but Corrin F stopped her and said "He has to do this on his own.." Then they all watched Aeon just give up and press his forehead against the cold metal floor, a storm covering the sky overhead as he started punching the floor. Marth rolled his eyes and said "Oh come on.. Don't cry, you wanted to-" Aeon cut in by yelling in a cracking voice "Shut up!"

They all watched as Aeon yelled at the young king "What right do you have?! I have done everything by the goddamn book! No shortcuts, no cheating, just what is right! You guys all get praise and are loved, some got the girl, but me? All i got was a god damn knife to my guts!" Aeon rolled in place and lunged up at Marth, his eyes watering and his face beat red as he started punching Marth in the face repeatedly. Everyone watched the man fall apart on the spot and start to become less and less forceful, slowly just crumbling to his knees and pressing his forehead on the floor again.

Marth wiped the blood off his face from his bloody nose and busted lip, but before he could say anything Aeon yelled "I lost my family! My brother who showed me how to get good at games! My sister that taught me responsibility and patience! My mom... Who loved me! And my dad... My... I WANT THEM BACK! I want them! Please god! Please... Please.. Please... I want my family... My friends... My love..." They all stared at the man and watched him just fall apart, crying on the spot as be kept punching the floor.

Marth however wasn't impressed and said coldly "Grow up... We all loose our loved ones, don't single yourself out." Aeon jumped at the Hero King and grabbed him, and started rushing him down, his punches felt harder as he kept going. Marth backed off as Aeon kept running at him with a loud battle cry, but came to a stop and held his chest, feeling something burning inside. He felt the heat increase and run down his right arm to his hand. Aeon winced in pain as his bandages turned chard and he held a fireball.

 **-Insert Aeon's Theme: Soul Survivor by Angels & Airwaves-**

Aeon stared at the maroon flames for a moment and then threw it at Marth, making the king back off. Aeon clenched his fists and felt the heat return, this time wrap around his bandages, and not burning him. Aeon turned to look at Marth and ran to him, ready to use his new ability on the king, throwing a a mix of fire and ember balls at Marth and getting close with a blazing right hook. Marth didn't let this little new stunt change anything, it was just flames and embers.

Luigi watched as Aeon took his boxing stand and rushed to Marth, both clashing in a mix of steel and fire. Aeon didn't let up, he kept getting closer, every punch getting him an inch closer as Marth blocked and counter attacked at every opportunity. The stage was still in operation as both fought, and spawned in a smash orb, getting both their attention and making them both now fight over it. Sadly Aeon wasn't as aerodynamic and watched Marth get it first, leaving him with one option, rush him down and knock it out of the king.

Marth landed back on the stage and did a quick 180, just to be greeted by Aeon's left hook and sending him back. Marth shook his daze off and took a quick one-two combo, then an uppercut. The smash orb flew out of Marth as most of the guardians and champions cheered Aeon on. However the orb went up, making Aeon choose, risk getting the orb just for one shot, or finish it here and now? Aeon was smart, he let the orb fly away as he did his signature combo.

Marth was unable to react, something was broken here, it seemed unnatural, he couldnt see clearly, only wondrous shapes as the daze settled, the sound of the other champions meeting his deafened ears, and for a moment time was frozen. Aeon ended it with his four hit finisher, Right Hook, Left hook, a quick spin to make the back of his right hand slam into Marth's face and a jaw-breaking uppercut with his left fist. Aeon was afew inches off the ground from the uppercut's momentum and both landed flat on the floor as Aeon's left arm felt like mush and Marth turned into a trophy.

 **-Song Ends-**

Everyone rushed to them as the rain poured onto the arena, Aeon sprawled on the floor. Samus and Luigi arrived first as afew others followed and others watched from the bleachers, finding Aron still sobbing and panting in a puddle of cold rain water. Samus tried picking him up but was stopped when she heard him scream as soon as he was touched, she scanned him and found out his left arm was broken, mainly the radius. Samus sighed and called out "We need a medic!" then watched as Cheryl hurried to the scene.

Samus took her helmet off for a moment and looked around, and noticed two champions missing and asked Luigi "Where is Mario and Metaknight?" Luigi looked around quickly and simply said "I don't know... They were here when the alarm-" and at that moment the stadium rocked back and forth. They looked around quickly and noticed a woman with blue hair standing at the top of the stadium's big screen. Link watched and yelled "Lana! What are you doing?!" Lana looked down, ashamed of herself and pointed up, only saying "I'm sorry..." then opened a large portal in the sky.

Coming trough the portal was the entire Bowser fleet, airships covering the sky as the storm intensified. At the HQ the emergency cannons revealed themselves and took aim, one of them firing a Winged Capped Mario that flew up to meet his opponents. Then the Great Fox and Halberd both took positions and prepared to fight, watching as some smaller airships flew down to the city and dropped of legions of Goomba, Koopa, Dry Bone and Monty-Mole tanks. The guardians and champions all stared wide eyed as the enemy started their attack.

The Rob units on the Floating stadium hurried to land it and allow the guardians and champions to go and do their work. While in the HQ some of the temporary Guardians locked and loaded for the worst, Turok carrying his armory of weapons while others like Conker grabbed a shotgun and Travis pulled out his beam sword. Andy pulled hos radio out and started sending the orders to help evacuate the civilians and fight off any enemy troops. Today was the day no one wanted to dream of, and now the dream was the place they had to partially live through. Samus put her helmet back on and tapped on her communicator and ordered "Gunship to my location."

Her gunship received the order and flew out the hangar of Smash HQ and flew up to her location, avoiding any enemy fire along the way. Once it reached the stadium Samus opened the loading ramp and simply told everyone "Alright! I am gonna go and help with the others in the air, Cheryl, get Aeon on my ship, the medical bay should be able to help you. Anyone else who wants to come? I can only carry three more." Most of the guardians backed off with insecurity and watched as Luigi, Corrin F and Funky all stepped up.

Samus nodded and ordered the others "Once the stadium touches down all of you must go to your respective district and help in either evacuation protocols or fighting the enemy. We can't let these foes take our home..." The guardians nodded and hurried to get ready while the champions prepared for a more "immediate" plan of action. Ike led the other champions towards the main doors and opened them, gazing down at the battlefield bellow, he nodded to all of them and jumped off, with the others following behind.

 **Smash HQ - Underground Access - 11:40 AM**

Rob units were leading the civilians in, tending to any injured and escorting them to their private Underground warp pipe system, giving them the most basic instructions so they wouldn't get lost. All the while up in the sky the Halberd and Great Fox both fought the fleet with all their might and down bellow the orange star fought the ground troops, infantry meeting infantry, armor meeting armor. All the while the guardians that weren't at the floating stadium helped in more dangerous parts of town assisting the troops or getting civilians out of the crossfire.

However even with a large amount of guardians helping out and getting civilians out, they were still not enough, the Bowser and Cia had managed to leave all of Nintendo Land in rubble and were currently bombing the remainder of south smash city. Rob got into contact with ROB 64 up at Great Fox and asked "Status update?" Rob 64 replied with "Heavy damage to the urban part of South Smash City, two of our four arwings are up and tending to the skies while we wait for Fox and Falco to arrive. Getting reports of various boarding parties on the Halberd, Samus's Gunship just arrived, the Falcon Flyer is on it's way and the majority of west and north Smash city has been evacuated."

Rob remained silent for a moment, unsure if this was going good or not. One a technical view losing the south wasn't such a bad thing, better to lose a handful of people and a lot of buildings than the other way around, but on the human point rhis would cause insecurity and alot of doubts on people's safety. Rob simply replied with "According to our trackers Fox and Falco have entered the HQ along with Olimar, preparations for usage of the warp gates is underway."

 **Bowser's Flag Ship - Mid Day**

 **-Insert Theme: Battlefield from Brawl-**

Mario jumped all over the deck of the ship, avoiding magic blasts from Kameks, Bullet-Bills, and hammer bros as he charged towards Bowser. Mario jumped and prepared to dunk Bowser into the deck but was stopped by a blast of dark purple magic, sending him back to the point he almost fell of the airship, leaving him hanging on the edge. Mario didn't hesitate and jumped back in, seeing a woman with dark skin and silver hair smirk at him and praise with genuine intrigue "Most impressive, truly a hero of your land. Now let's get to the good stuff."

Mario fixed his hat then dodged the onslaught of magic blasts and even used his own fire balls to render them null. He then tried rushing at them again just to go through the same result of being blasted off the ship, only this time it seemed like he did fall off. Some hammer bros peeked and shrugged in confusion, then within a minute Mario struck them both from behind with his Tornado Attack, hitting both for maximum damage.

Cia rubbed her jaw and arm as she looked at the plumber, while Bowser ran up to him and both threw each other a punch to the face. Both were thrown back slightly and quickly took defensive positions as Cia simply ordered both of them "Enough!" making both stare at her. She smiled and simply said "Both have been at it for so long... Let me get to test this short man.." Bowser puffed out a growl but backed down, letting Cia take center stage. Mario popped his knuckles and simply asked "Why are you here?"

Cia gave a gleeful smile and instantly appeared in front of the plumber and grabbed him, sinking her nails into his shoulder as she answered with "I'm here to gain power... Your friend has a score to settle... So we are in a mutual arrangement... But i hate to see a good warrior go to waste... So do me a favor... Don't die so quickly." She threw the Plumber down hard and kicked him away, making him hit the central mast of the ship. Mario got back up and zig-zagged his was towards her, avoiding any if not all her attacks with his unnatural agility and flexibility.

 **-Song Ends-**

He was finally close and nailed his Super Jump Punch under her jaw and then landing perfectly. He was still on the defensive as she got back up, spat some blood out and praised again "Most impressive... But sadly you are like a puppet dancing to my song.." Mario raised a brow and walked over to the edge of the ship, ready to jump down and help on the ground, but Cia grabbed him again and slammed him down hard, turning Mario into a trophy. Bowser chuckled and simply said "Took him long enough to notice."

* * *

 _ **And here we are, the semi-final chapter for the Smash Festival, honestly been doing good up to now, so i will continue with the final chapter of the festival arc.**_

 _ **So until next time I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	14. Smash Festival Part 4: Escape

**Nintendo HQ - Gardens - 1 PM**

Samus landed her ship in the gardens as the sound of distant explosions and gunfire echoed through the air, reminding her that they needed to get Aeon proper medical attention. Cheryl was capable of dealing with most of his superficial injuries, bruises, cuts, ext, but his arm needed a proper doctor to have a look at it. Samus lowered the loading ramp and stepped off her ship, finding the garden completely empty, the fruits and vegetables had all been picked and the doors were wide open. However Samus walked to the fountain and found a vase with various white flowers on it, remembering this was where the invader was spotted.

Luigi and Funky both carried Aeon as Heather hurried up to Samus and asked "Where is everybody?" Corrin F walked along side them and explained "Evacuated, or helping in the evacuation..." However the three women could hear some fighting coming and prepared for the worst. A goomba came flying through the bushes and hit a tree as Corrin's family arrived, an entire platoon of Bowser's minions chasing after them. Xander and Ryoma back to back as they took on the dry bones charging at them.

Hinoka holding her Naginata as she forced back an entire group of goombas with a single swing, while Elise, Leo and Takumi fired arrows and magic blasts at some hammer bros in the back lines. Samus jumped in and fired a volley of missiles, detonating with small explosions as she landed in front of the family. They looked at this strange armor, and Ryoma demanded "Who are you?" Corrin F hurried to them and stood between her family and Samus, making her family calm down abit. Samus replied with "Samus Aran, Bounty hunter." however Leo yelled "Wait... That's a woman?!"

Luigi face-palmed as he and Funky walked to the group, still carrying an unconscious Aeon on a stretcher. They saw the young man and Xander asked "What is happening? We were on our way to watch your fight and then these creatures began to attack the city. "Corrin explained as quickly as she could "These enemies are the troops of an evil turtle king known as Bowser... As far as we know this is a full deceleration of war against these people..." Takumi looked at Aeon then asked "And him? What happened to him?"

Luigi now replied with "The last fight he had left him exhausted... He is our friend..." However both elder brothers looked at the young man then Corrin, and sensed something, maybe tension. Xander however spoke up "Alright... If Corrin is his friend... So am I. Sakura.. Can you help him?" The shy Hoshido princess looked at Aeon and nodded as she focused on healing him while more enemies came. Samus aimed her arm cannon, Camilla gripped her Axe and Corrin gripped her sword tightly, then they charged into the fight, Corrin leading ahead, Samus firing from a distance and Camilla backing Corrin up.

The elder brothers took a quick breath as they made sure no one attacked Sakura while she healed Aeon, while Elise and Takumi helped from a greater range, leaving Leo to cover their rear. Funky and Luigi set Aeon down as an Airship floated overhead, preparing for the worst to come down. Xander looked at Luigi then asked "What is the plan? You know this place better than we do, and i know we can't stay in this place forever." Luigi looked around quickly while thinking of a plan, the hospital was empty, the kitchen was abandoned, and the smash hall was..

The smash Hall, Luigi quickly looked at the girls fighting and informed "We need to go and help at the Smash Hall, the civilians are being evacuated through the underground and if these enemies are here, i can only imagine how things are over there.." Xander and Ryoma nodded and whistled to the women, signaling them to come back. Sakura was almost done and watched as Aeon slowly came through, his eyes slowly opening and his body moving. Samus arrived along with Corrin and quickly listened to Luigi's plan.

Corrin F nodded to this then asked "Alright, we will need to split into two teams... One of us will use Samus's gunship to get the second team some time." Ryoma spoke up and suggested "Take the ranged warriors. We will be indoors so ranged weapons won't help us much." Samus nodded and hurried to her ship then they all watched Aeon groan and sit up, then look at all of them. Ryoma offered his hand to help him up but Aeon got up on his own, feeling way better than before, then asked "... What's going on..?" making everyone groan as Luigi explained in a quick and rushed tone.

Aeon listened then nodded, only saying "Alright... Let's do this... And Sakura, thanks for the heal..." Sakura simply nodded and remained silent while they got into teams. Xander, Ryoma, Camilla, Funky, Luigi, Cheryl and Aeon on the ground team while Samus let the rest onto her ship, then asked Aeon "Are you sure you can fight? You had a breakdown a while ago, if you can't-" Aeon cut in and simply said "I'm fine... Had to vent it out... And you saw that i did more than that." Samus couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Marth getting the shit beat out of him in her head.

But she insisted one last time "Aeon, be careful, if you can't go on, don't forget you have us to help you out, like a family." Aeon looked at her one last time when she said "Family" making him sigh and nod as he walked along with the ground team into the kitchen. Samus got in her ship and flew towards the southern gate of Smash HQ, finding the place over run by dry bones and Monty Mole tanks. Samus engaged the weapons and prepared to rain some missiles down on them.

 **Halberd Control Bridge - 1:40 PM**

 **-Insert Theme: Battleship Bravery from Kingdom Hearts 2-**

Metaknight held onto the helm of the ship, steering it through the cluster of airships as the Rob units on board fought on the main deck. All canons were firing full power at any Airship near the Halberd, with only afew capable of withstanding the onslaught of cannonballs and lasers that the Halberd was able to dish out. Metaknight looked over to the great Fox and watched it's dual hyper laser cannons fire at one of the Airships guarding Bowser's flag ship and split it in two, leaving a small opening for Slippy and Krystal to enter with their Arwings.

However slippy looked at the ship and Saw Mario in his trophy form being chained to the front of the Airship and informed via radio "Mario is on the ship, we don't have a clear shot!" The camera on the front of the arwing showed them the footage and Rob scanned the woman and radioed in Link and Zelda "Cia is assisting Bowser in the assault, requesting Link and Zelda to confront them and rescue Mario." Both Link and Zelda hurried towards the battlefield and watched as the sky was darkened with Airships, only being held off by the Halberd and Great Fox.

Thankfully the Falcon Flyer and Olimar's ship arrived, with the Falcon Flyer stopping by their position and picking them up. Captain Falcon pulled his radio out and requested "This is the Falcon Flyer, currently carrying Link and Zelda to confront Bowser and i need an opening." An arwing flew up beside the Falcon Flyer and Fox replied with "One safe way in, coming right up. Star Fox on me! Let's clear the way." The four arwings joined up and flew ahead of the Falcon Flyer and started blasting the Airships out of the sky, with Great Fox using its hyper cannons to eliminate larger obstacles.

Fox flew into a large cluster of airships and dropped a smart bomb for them, then watched as the Airships slowly fell down in Flames. Falco was dog fighting kameks on broom sticks and avoiding constant fire by near by bullet bill cannons. Krystal was flying in, firing off as much as she could and retreating before things got to dangerous, and lastly Slippy, who was being chased by airships and getting shot at. Peppy pulled his radio out and yelled "Someone cover slippy!"

Fox took the initiative and protected slippy, both now getting a clear shot at the larger airships guarding Bowser. Both fired off every smart bomb in their ships and watched two more airships go down, but more kept pouring in through the portal. Fox growled and yelled into his radio "Someone do something about that damn portal! We also have magic, close it!" Rob heard this and held down his radio for everyone to hear "Bayonetta and Paulatena, we need to close the portal." Both women stared at each other but nodded, and rushed to meet with the ground forces bellow the air battle, and watched as the Falfon Flyer entered.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **South Smash City - 2:30 PM**

Andy and Susie both fired at the onslaught of dry bones and Chomp-Chomps as their Tanks fired from a distance, both sides were suffering heavy casualties as the battle up in the sky was getting worse. Andy pulled out his radio and yelled "We need assistance over here! Anyone please! Help!" Andy jumped into the tank with Susie and both retreated as Lash moved her Neo and War Tanks to the front, destroying everything in their path while yelling "Score!" with every destroyed enemy tank.

Paulatena and Bayonetta both arrived and watched as an Airship crashed down into the streets and blew up, all the while the troops didn't stop their fighting, going trough the wreckage and flames of the airship as the enemy kept coming. Both of them looked for the highest skyscraper and ran towards it, avoiding the battle entirely. Andy fired at a Monty Mole Tank as both now rushed at each other, metal clashing with metal as the engines roared and tried to push each other's back. Susie peeked out and threw a paint grenade at Monty Mole, making him fall into his tank.

Andy stepped on the gas and pushed the tank to it's limits, to the point the engine seized and was now left as a sitting duck. Andy groaned and hurried to repair the engine, allowing Susie to take control of the machine gun emplacement. Susie didn't hesitate and started firing as more dry bones came, turning them to piles before watching them get back up. Thankfully Susie wasn't alone as an explosive arrow struck down a group of dry bones, Joshua arrived and gave his battle cry as Joseph and Danielle Fireseed arrived behind him.

Susie put her fist up as she cheered these three one men (and woman) armies and watched them go deep into enemy lines. And thankfully Andy got the tank up and running to cover them as they charged in, firing at the Monty Tanks before they shot the Turoks. Andy sighed and then peeked out and saw two large arms made of hair reach to the portal to stop any incoming airships while Paulatena charged her power up to prepare to close the portal. All the while up at Bowser's flag ship Link and Zelda both fought against Bowser and Cia.

 **Bowser's Flag Ship - 3:30 PM**

Link blocked Bowser's fire with his shield as he charged forward towards the Koopa, reaching him and swinging the Master Sword up and sending Bowser back. Zelda on the other hand was having a msgical duel with Cia, dark magic colliding with light. Cia growled as Zelda threw Din's fire at her and sent Cia flying back and hitting the Helm of the ship. Link and Bowser both felt the ship rock from one side to the other and looked at Cia and yelled "Be careful!"

Before Cia could say anything Zelda quickly rushed up to her and threw her down with a swipe of magic. Zelda picked Cia up and demanded "Why are you doing this?! Answer me!" Cia smirked and played along by answering "You know why we are here little princess... The gamer.." Zelda listened to Cia as Captain Falcon tapped Mario's trophy and caught the plumber as Cia continued "We just want him, that's it, hell, if you give him we will leave." Link hurried back to the Falcon Flyer and yelled "Come on Zelda! We gotta go!" Zelda looked back and teleported towards the falcon flyer, leaving Cia grinning.

The three champions got in the Falcon Flyer quickly as Great Fox and The Halberd both prepared to strike down Bowser's flag ship. However as they fled away from the unavoidable attack, Zelda looked out the window and saw something, three people standing on top of ruined columns of concrete, metal and rubble. When her gaze met the man her head started hurting, feeling sheer pressure from his pure malevolence and awe inspiring power. Link also felt this but to a lesser extent, feeling more uncomfortable than anything else, feeling like there was something ready to happen.

The Halberd was in position, it took aim with it's massive under Cannon and awaited for Great Fox to get in position. All the while Cia and Bowser both got on a small five person Airship and ditched the big ship before it was shot down, with Cia smirking down at the chaos ensuing in the streets. But she felt a sudden pain in her temples as she looked over towards Sephiroth's team. Bowser growled at them but didn't engage, he knew that starting a fight while on this mission would be stupid and just ignored them all together.

 **Smash HQ - Main Hall - 4 PM**

Aeon and Luigi both threw out the last of the goombas and dry bones as Xander, Ryoma, Funky and Camilla closed the large doors manually then Cheryl used the automated locks to seal the door. Aeon and Luigi both fell on each other's back and sat on some rubble, feeling their fatigue slowly come back as they rested. Ryoma panted and simply pointed out "That was way more complicated that it sounded... Keep out all the enemies as the enemies as the civilians escape and then seal the doors... Sounds simple but it really isn't.."

Camilla panted and simply said "Agreed... Maybe after this we all can get some dinner and a proper break." They all chuckled and listened as both Great Fox and the Halberd decimated a large number of Airships in one large barrage of lasers and cannon balls. At this point most of the champions were arriving to the HQ to ensure it was protected and were greeted by piles of unconscious goombas, Koopas, destroyed dry bones, and whimpering Chomp-Chomps. Cheryl saw them through the cameras and opened the front doors to reveal the unconventional team all sitting and panting.

Samus landed her ship quickly and watched as the Falcon Flyer landed beside her ship, all the while the champions smiled and gave each other a solid congratulations. Marth and Roy both bumping fists while Ike carried Duck Hunt, the poor dog tiered from so much commotion. Robin M and F both handed Corrin M a bottle of water as Kirby and Olimar both walked up to them with bruises covering them. Little Mac and Ryu both looked like hell as they walked towards Aeon and Luigi and sat with them. However one of the champions that was on alert was Cloud, holding the Fusion Sword firmly as he sensed something dark, yet familiar.

Samus joined them and asked "Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" Then watched as Mario, Link and Zelda all walked up to the group, accepting any water or food. Mario sat next to Luigi and asked "Enough action for one day, right Luigi?" Luigi chuckled, but before he could say anything a small Airship floated down towards them with Bowser replying with "Honestly i think there is still time for one last action." Everyone got ready to put the beat down until they saw something large behind Bowser, leaving them speechless.

Behind the Koopa king and Cia there was a massive sphere with a red "X" on it, with Mario only saying "T...that's not a..." Bowser nodded and finished for the plumber "Subspace Bomb. Decided to keep one after the Subspace Emissary, just as insurance." All the champions were wide eyed as Bowser held the remote and handed it to Cia, then jumped off and walked up to Mario, demanding "I have a score to settle.." Mario stood up and prepared for round two, even if he was exhausted from the previous fight.

Mario sighed and took his fighting stance, and watched as Bowser charged at him, claws ready and fire already spewing out his mouth. Mario rolled to the side then grabbed Bowser by his tail and spun him around until he was lifting the dirt then threw the Koopa King into a pile of rubble. Then Mario looked up at Cia and simply begged "Please... Don't do it..." Cia smiled, as the commotion was going on no one noticed the real plan unfolding to perfection. Cia watched Bowser get back up and retreat onto the airship, dump the bomb off the ship and yelled "See ya later suckers!"

The champions were about ready to panic until the cloud of dirt cleared and revealed the bomb was a fake, just a hollow metal sphere that looked like the real deal. Mario scratched his head and looked around, and noticed Aeon was gone, then yelled "Aeon?!" Everyone looked around and also noticed the gamer was gone, then scrambled to search for him, with Luigi finding bits of hit bandages making a trail and yelled "This way!" But right as Everyone left, Cloud told them "I'll buy you guys time..." Making them raise a brow and look at the one winged Angel floating above them.

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud and asked "Been a long time, hasn't it Cloud?" Cloud held his sword tightly and demanded "Why are you here Sephiroth!? You don't belong to this world!" Sephiroth lowered himself down to the ground and reminded Cloud "Neither do you." Cloud prepared for the worst but was almost struck by a bolt of lighting as Lucas tackled him. Lucas looked behind Sephiroth and saw Claus staring at him, arm cannon and sword ready. Lucas stood along side Cloud and nodded. Both sides prepared for the showdown.

 **-Insert Theme: Challenger Approaching by Rozen-**

The storm up above finally broke out into it's full potential, winds blowing at high speeds as the deluge intensified. Lucas shook abit and told himself "You can do it, don't be scared... For mom.." then opened his eyes and pointed his finger at Claus as sparks of PSI energy dropped from his hand. Cloud and Sephiroth both jumped up and took the battle to the roof and the many towers on the perimeter of Smash HQ. Cloud landed quickly but lost Sephiroth in an instant, however Cloud blocked every attack as Sephiroth appeared behind him.

In the HQ underground the champions found the trail leading to rain's aqueduct system, leading East. Luigi looked at Mario as Mario ordered "Alright, Luigi and I will chase after Aeon, everyone else evacuate... We have failed..." While alot of the champions wanted to help, they knew that Mario and Luigi both knew how to traverse the pipes better than anyone present and left, with only Rob staying and saying "You will need my assistance to not get lost." The brothers nodded and all three rushed into the aqueducts, chasing after Aeon's abductor.

Back at the fight Claus flew head first towards Lucas as Lucas Yelled "P-K-Freeze!" and dropped a shining orb of sub-zero energy onto Claus, freezing his wings making Claus hit the floor hard and slammed into a wall, breaking his frozen wings in the progress. Lucas however wasn't happy and asked "Claus we shouldn't fight! Why are you doing this!?" Claus growled and fired a quick burst of energy shots from his arm cannon, two hitting Lucas dead on and making him skid back into rubble. Up in the roof Cloud and Sephiroth both clashed blades as they took the fight into the Comms tower.

Samus and anyone else who had a ship hurried towards their vehicles and prepared to take off, while those who had land vehicles rode off towards Toad's Turnpike, leading north West, towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Samus had Pikachu, Funky, Ashei, and the Villager on her ship and took off, only looking back and saying "Don't give up Aeon... You aren't alone.." Olimar used his radio to inform Great Fox and the Halberd of the escape order, getting a confirmation from both and watching them leave, Halberd heading towards the south and Great Fox up to space.

Back with Cloud and Sephiroth, they were cutting up all the equipment as they kept going down, slicing the tower up in the process. Cloud however used the chaos to get a quick kick at Sephiroth then lunge at him and get a clear cut on Sephiroth's chest. Meanwhile down with Claus and Lucas, both clashed their PSI powers as Lucas demanded now "Why Claus?!" Claus growled and answered "You were weak! Mom wanted us to be strong! You just cried like a baby!" Claus managed to over power Lucas and swung his sword at his younger brother.

Lucas however used his block and threw Claus a punch, hitting his older brother straight in the face. Cloud and Sephiroth on the other hand were demolishing the HQ, now jumping and slashing through the Dining hall as Sephiroth elbowed Cloud and proceeded to take afew Pokes at his with his Masamune, asking "Where is your strength Cloud? I though you were strong." Cloud let out a battle cry as he unleashed his OmniSlash, using every blade in the fusion blade to assault Sephiroth until with the last Blade, he struck him down. Meanwhile Claus got back up and punched Lucas back, both brothers slugging it out in a large pool of rain water.

Mario and Luigi both finally caught up and saw a woman in a black and red cloak carrying an unconscious Aeon in her arms, she initially wanted him to come willingly, but with the battle nearing it's end, had to use force. Luigi and Mario both followed her towards the open pipe leading towards the Ocean, and finding Bowser and Cia waiting with their small Airship. Both brothers charged at the woman and tackled her down before she could jump onto the ship. Aeon was now under the water of the aqueduct and quickly woke up when he needed oxygen.

Both brothers fought the woman and eventually Bowser and Cia as they yelled to Aeon "Run Aeon! Run!" Aeon was pulled back by Rob and both ran back to the remains of Smash HQ. While up with Cloud Sephiroth got back up and chuckled, and said "You are strong... So here's your prize... Meteor.." Sephiroth pointed up and snapped his fingers, and, in an instant, the sky was blackened by a single Meteor. Cloud was left wide eyed and watched as Sephiroth escaped, taking Claus along with him, making everyone worry about the situation.

Andy started evacuating the troops and guardians from the city as they watched a meteor appear oit of nowhere. Andy just stared at it and dropped his wrench, feeling the despair settle in abit before yelling into his radio "Move move move! We had be at the field an hour ago!" The troops didn't hesitate and made their own routes, blasting through buildings and going off road to escape. Susie hung onto her seat as she helped some troops tend to their wounds and watched the Turoks all jump onto an APC and hang on. Andy tool control of the tank and drove off the street and through a park as the timer counted down, if they were gonna escape, it was now or never.

Lucas hurried into the HQ and searched the ruins of what once was the supply depot, and found it, a smash orb. He crushed it and absorbed it, but felt so tiered, if he used it now he knew he would revert to a trophy. He took a deep breath and told himself "For mom.. For dad..." then raised his hands and used all his PSI in one loud scream "P-K-STARSTORM!" And then the Meteor was engulfed by a bright light, the Meteor being struck by dozens of large shooting stars as it slowly crumbled in the atmosphere and came down as small meteorites, most burning in the atmosphere before they even hit the surface.

 **-Song Ends-**

Cloud hurried to Lucas and found him turn into a trophy, exhausted from the fighting and the final smash. Cloud picked him up and hurried to his bike, heading towards the turnpike at full speed, hoping to find someone to help them. While in the ruins Master Hand awoke and moved all the rubble off him and Dr. Mario, then looked at his city, now left in ruin.

The rest of the HQ started collapsing, making Master Hand pick up Dr. Mario and leave towards the largest source of life, the mushroom kingdom, and hope his champions were well. However everyone managed to escape, the brothers using their warp pipes to avoid any resistance, the ships all flew away and vehicles scattered. But Aeon was now alone, the Rob unit was crushed by rubble as Aeon hurried towards the Stage Select room. Aeon hurried to the first pad and found the screen and pad were broken, but still operational, he clicked the pad randomly but nothing happened, making him swear " No No No! Work god damn it!"

The room started to collapse on the far end as Aeon kicked the pad and tried on each one, most of them being broken or simply not receiving energy. Aeon ran back to the first one and pulled the pad off the ground, finding the energy cable was damaged. He picked up a piece of rebar and rammed it in to make contact with both the pad and the energy cable, and thankfully it worked, the pad was ready to send. Aeon got in quickly and was teleported away right as the room collapsed in on itself, along with the rest of the HQ.

 **Peach's Castle - 6:50 PM**

Peach was on the Balcony of her room, watching how many civilians took refuge in the town and fields. She was looking down at them and felt the veil of insecurity loom over the people, and to an extent, herself. Thankfully she watched the champions, and some guardians, arrive, mainly looking at Mario as he came out of a warp pipe, covered in grime and bruises. However a large amount of them were not present, and that the ones present looked horrible.

She hurried down to the foyer to meet with Mario, Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Robin M and F, Corrin M & F, Mart, Roy, Kirby, Samus, Pikachu, Funky, Ashei, Villager, Duck Hunt, Little Mac, Louis, Ryu and Megaman. They all were covered in dirt, grime, cuts and bruises as Peach asked "What happened?! Where are the others?!" Mario raised a hand lazily as he replied with "Scattered... The city has been lost and we are spread out thin.." Mario fell to the floor as the other rushed to help him up. With Samus asking Peach "Can we stay the night? Tomorrow i promise we will start the search for the others..."

Peach nodded and simply told the Toadette maid "Have all the guest rooms prepared for both them and the people outside... We must prepare for the worst.." As she said that Master Hand floated in with "Agreed..." and placed Dr. Mario down on the floor in his trophy form. Peach walked out and started helping the refugees into the castle, allowing them to eat, sleep and get cleaned up while Samus led the others upstairs, leading them to their rooms as she thought to herself "Hope you all are okay... Especially you Aeon.."

 **Unknown Location - 7 PM**

Aeon was dropped into a forest as he landed face first into the dirt, he slowly got up and looked around, finding himself in the middle of nowhere. He looked around and heard movement behind him and quickly turned, nothing. Aeon panted, turned around and started running, feeling he wasn't safe here. He ran for about an hour as he eventually fell off the side of the mountain and rolled down, towards a nearby road where a car almost ran him over. Aeon panted as he felt his body go numb and slowly passed out.

At the opposite direction, at the top of the mountain, there was a feudal Japanese castle, Suzaku Castle. Aeon panted as the people put him in their car and rushed him towards the nearest clinic, hearing him groan on as he slept about his family, saying "Give them back.." The people didn't understand what he was talking about and eventually left him at a small clinic where he was stabilized then transported Via helicopter to Tokyo Medical University Hospital. All the while Aeon was still going through his memories like lucid dreams. He kept tossing and turning even after heavy sedation and was being kept under constant watch.

 **Smash City Ruins - 9 PM**

Sephiroth stood on top of a pile of rubble, the rain still intense after a long day of combat. Across the street Claus had taken a small house and started setting up a place to sleep at for the night, while Dark Samus flew back into the city and informed Sephiroth "He isn't here, i scanned the whole city twice." Sephiroth sighed and said blandly "Then he used a teleporter. Inform the others, Bison, Dracula, Oblivion.. And Kefka, that he is out there and to have their eyes open."

* * *

 _ **And the first Arc of Nintendo Universe has come to a close, and the world just keeps on getting bigger from here, so let's see where it goes, shall we?**_

 _ **Been getting alot of support for this fic and i hope you guys are liking it up to now.**_

 _ **So, like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	15. Trust Issues

**Peach's Castle - 8 PM**

Mario and the other champions were all in Peach's living room with Master Hand, guards outside to keep anyone from spying on them. Peach seated besides Zelda and Samus as Mario sat on next to Mario and Megaman. The rest were either standing or laying on the couch or floor. Master Hand floated down to them and asked "Before we begin, are there any questions?" No one said anything for a moment until Marth asked "What exactly happened today? We all fought with all we had, but you were nowhere.."

Master Hand sighed and answered the young king with "I left early to try to fight the threat earlier... I failed and teleported back to try to warn you all, but my wounds were to great.." Dr. Mario entered the living room with Cheryl helping him as he used a cane and confirmed "He isn't lying... He was covered in cuts and phazon when i tried to help..." Everyone looked at Samus who simply thought out loud "Impossible.. There is no more Phazon in the universe.." However they noticed the room turning darker, colder as a new entity arrived beside Master Hand, Death was in the room now.

Everyone looked at Death as Master Hand explained "Alot of our old enemies have arrived... Claus... Dark Samus-" He was cut off as Cloud kicked the doors open and carried Lucas's trophy in and informed them of the last assailant "And Sephiroth..." Cheryl took Lucas from Cloud and both her and Dr. Mario hurried to help the young boy rest. Master Hand continued with "Yes... Now i have asked Death to inform us of any missing villains or worse... Deities..." They all watched as Master Hand let Death focus.

The majority of them felt uneasy with the literal personification of Death present, it just felt wrong. Death looked down at them then appeared behind Mario in an instant, and informed the team present of the imminent dangers that awaited "I have sensed some of the worst souls vanish from my plain... Some are easily disposed of... Others however have the capability of destroying entire continents without much strain.." Link stood up and asked "Is Ganon in this group?" Death chuckled and nodded, but informed the Hylian by appearing beside him "He is the least of your problems Link... Hopefully one of these villains will break the cycle and finally allow me to keep your soul.."

Master Hand cleared his throat as a signal to Death to back off, and allowed the reaper to continue "The following are the most dangerous and the one that must be dealt with immediately... Sephiroth, Kefka Palazzo, and Dracula... Any others can be eliminated any time you desire, but these three have priority.." The champions nodded and watched as Death started to fade away into thin air, letting the warmth of the room come back and letting Master Hand take center stage once more.

Master Hand floated to the center of the room then informed everyone "Alright then... Our objectives are as follows: Find and rescue any civilians that we can find, get more people to help us with our cause... Reunite with the scattered champions and guardians... And defeat these enemies who dare attack our home... The order is irrelevant... Now... I must rest... I need to regain my energy in order to properly assist.." Master Hand floated up then in the blink of an eye disappeared, leaving the champions simply looking at each other then thinking on how to tackle this situation.

However before they could even ask what to do a commotion broke out in the front of the castle, making everyone run to the balcony and look down. They found Daisy dragging a half conscious Lana by her hair while civilians and guardians both cursed at the blue haired woman. Link jumped down and demanded "What are you doing?! Let her go!" Daisy replied gleefully with "Gonna deal with the traitor the way we do it back at Sarasaland... Hanging Her." Lana went pale as Mario, Peach and Zelda arrived, and watched as Link stared at her. Mario walked up to Daisy and simply said in a firm tone "Let her go."

Daisy looked down at the fat plumber and let go of Lana, and walked into the castle silently. Meanwhile Link stared down at Lana while she kept her gaze down, behind her the civilians and guardians were ready to beat her up. Link asked her in a low tone "Why..?" Lana didn't reply until Link demanded "Why?!" Lana looked up at Link and replied in a low apologetic tone "I had to... I needed to get out of the debt i owed Cia..." Mario walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but it felt cold as he stared intensely at her.

Mario simply told her "You know how many died... How many are missing... How many children won't see their parents... We can't forgive you..." Lana was now crying as Mario extended his hand out and said "Your medal.." Lana was gripping it and shook her head. Mario sighed then simply said "You broke your vow to protect the people... Lana.. I'm showing you a mercy... Hand me your medal.." She looked up at Link and hoped he would help her, but he just looked away and walked back inside, striking the final nail in her coffin.

Lana was now absolutely alone, no one backing her up, and everyone against her. She held her medal out and simply asked "Will i be allowed to help..?" Mario took the medal and nodded to her, and once it left her hands, she instantly disappeared, being sent back to Hyrule. The people didn't know that however and simply left, allowing the champions to think properly. However when Mario entered the castle, Link stopped him and only said "That was cold... She didn't-" Mario didn't listen, he just kept walking.

 **Smash Plains - Orange Star Convoy - 7 AM**

Andy was sound asleep inside one of his tanks as the Convoy pushed forward to their agreed retreat location, Green base. The plan was to meet with the Green Army and request assistance in the now official "Nintendo War" as Max called it. Andy woke up when the tank stopped and found Susie sleeping beside him, her head laying on his shoulder, making the young CO blush slightly. He pulled his radio out and yawned out "CO check.." and got a response from everyone, thankfully. He gently set Susie down as he got up and asked the driver "How far?"

The driver yawned then replied with "About an hour away... Don't expect much to happen on the way sir... We are on the high ground." Andy nodded then looked back to find Susie pouting at him and tell him "You moved, pillow." Andy sighed and took his seat again, allowing Susie to lay her head on him again and fell back to sleep. Mean while in the APC following behind them the Turoks were already awake and awaiting orders, the plan, anything really, they had been in a metal box for a whole night already and were eager to get back on the field.

 **Tokyo Medical University Hospital - 7 AM**

Aeon woke up after, what seemed to him, an eternal nightmare. He looked around at the room, a vase of flowers by the window, a nightstand with a assortment of medicines, mainly painkillers and a bottle of water. Then he looked at the bed, white sheets and a white mattress. Aeon groaned as he heard the noise from the streets outside and tried to rub his head, but found his right hand cuffed to the bed frame. Aeon struggled for a moment then looked around, noticing a camera watching him.

Aeon stared at the camera then sat up straight, closed his eyes and waited. All the while the men in the security room informed the doctors and nurses that the patient was awake. All the while Aeon kept his eyes closed and started thinking "Alright... Let's try to figure out where i am... I need something that can tell me where i am.." He looked out the window, seeing a large grey building, he was in a city, but where. He listened to the medical personnel walking outside his room, and heard someone break something then say "Gomen'nasai" and came to the conclusion "Japan..."

Aeon now looked at the hand cuffs and thought out loud "So why am i in cuffs...? Did i do something wrong..?" And almost as if the universe heard him, got an answer from a woman entering "Carrying mushroom is a crime here in Japan since June 6th 2002... Mister Caster..." Aeon looked up and found an Asian woman with brown hair made into two buns staring at him. Aeon didn't move, didn't reply, and generally didn't do anything, he was in a mix of general shock and abit of joy.

However he put two and two together, Chun Li from Interpol here, he had handcuffs on and he was carrying a mushroom before ending up here. However Chun Li was about to introduce herself as Aeon said for her "You are Chun-Li born march 1st 1968. You currently work at Interpol and hold the tittle as their Master Chinese Martial Artist and have been seeking revenge on M. Bison for the death of your father." Chun-Li remained silent for a moment and simply replied to this in a weary tone "Yes... And i already got my vengeance... Bison is gone."

Aeon gave an awkward smile and only said "Whoooops, sorry about that..." Chun-Li now chose her words carefully as she continued "And about this mushroom... I was expecting drugs... The essence at worse.. But instead.." She held a plastic evidence bag with the Life Shroom he had, making Aeon laugh at the irony. Chun-Li rolled her eyes and asked "One of Ryu's new friends? And if so... How do you know so much about me?" Aeon caught his breath and only said "Oh boy... Well... How do i explain this in a simple way... Ehhh I'll just say it... I'm a gamer."

Chun-Li examined the man real quickly, some muscle that looked above average, slim build, dark short hair, and bruises and cuts peppered around his body that were bandaged, now she was the one who laughed at, what seemed to her, a poor excuse. Aeon simply waited for her to calm down before asking "Having fun?" Chun-Li panted for abit then replied with "Yes. You don't look like a gamer, you look like a guy who work in constriction and goes out to the bar every weekend." Aeon looked at her and asked "Check my wallet?"

Chun-Li nodded, but checked again and pulled his wallet out of the evidence bag, after putting gloves on of course. She examined the small brown leather object while Aeon said "Under the card slits there is a small compartment with a small belt for photos." Chun-Li found it and looked at the photos, and found Aeon in his old world, and if the lack of muscle didn't sell it to her,the messy hair did. She looked at Aeon then asked "So how does being a gamer make you a know-it-all on people?" Aeon sighed and prepared to practically pull a fourth wall on her, and probably break her world.

Aeon looked her dead in the eyes, seriousness being his expression then said "I am Aeon Caster... And i am sorry to say this and don't mean any disrespect.. But your world is a game. In the real world your world is a franchise called Street Fighter. It's loved by many, myself included, and has been a vital part of many people's life. Roughly a week ago... I died.." Aeon continued his explanation of the things that happened up until this point in his life, telling her how the gaming world was bigger than she could even imagine, and being attacked.

* * *

 _ **And here we go, let's start working on the following chapters and look forward to the future, or the good in it at least.**_

 _ **And a question for you guys, and this is a personal one, What is your favorite video game? (Note this can be from any console or generation, so go wild.)**_

 _ **So until next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoy.**_


	16. Next Steps

**Peach's Castle - Dining Hall - 7:30 AM**

Mario was handing out Radios to the search party, consisting of Samus, Duck Hunt and Little Mac. The team's mission was to search for Aeon and bring him back, simple, or at least it sounded simple. The problem was that he could be anywhere from smash to Pop-Star, and even then, that would be the closest system he could have gone to. Little Mac put on his hoodie then put a leash on Duck Hunt while Samus loaded up and waited for them by her ship.

Mario stood beside her then asked "You really were quick to volunteer to go on the search, mind explaining?" Samus looked down to the plumber who had a small smile, and replied by asking "Did you see his fight with Marth?" Mario shook his head and asked "No.. I went to prepare for the worst... Why? Did something happen?" Samus sighed and nodded, only saying "Yeah... He had a small break down..." Mario looked at her as she continued "I'm worried that he might end up in a dark place.. A place that might change the good guy he has been... and leave a wreck."

Mario sighed and nodded, then watched as Little Mac let Duck Hunt smell a bandage that Aeon had then take off running into the warp pipes. Samus hurried after them as Mario waved goodbye, and hoped that they survive. All the while waiting for a call from Luigi. Marth walked up to Mario, holding a piece of paper and informing Mario "Fox got into contact with us... He says that he will work on getting the Cornerian Army and Fleet to assist us.. But that they have been having trouble with the warp gates..."

Mario took the paper and started reading, then informed Marth "The gates were closed after the HQ fell apart... We need to find Rob and link him to any broadcasting antenna or satellite powerful enough to send a signal out... I want you to form a team and look for ROB." Marth nodded and hurried toward the Castle, getting everyone from Fire Emblem present to go with him. All the while Peach watched Mario taking charge, being the leader he could have been all along. Zelda stood beside her and asked "When will you ask him? You two would be prefect."

Peach smiled then replied in her sweet tone "Mario wants to help out everyone... His friends, his kingdom.. And his family. He feels he should help everyone, and i would like to marry him, but he is always busy." Zelda sighed then informed Peach "If you don't do it now, you might never get the chance to." Peach looked at Zelda and watched her walk away, leaving the princess to think on what to do. She watched as every one got to work on preparing for the worst, with Megaman entering the infrastructure of the Mushroom Kingdom and working as a a replacement Rob and Funky and Ashei training civilians to fight.

 **Luigi's Mansion - 8 AM**

Luigi was listening to civilians as they all hurried into the Mansion, having hears them all worry about monsters in the forest and the appearance of an ominous castle deep into the haunted woods. Luigi didn't take any chances, he was the only champion present and had to protect the people and prepared for the worst. He went into E. Gadd's lab and picked up his poltergust 5000, his dark light, a spare set of batteries and flares and lastly, 1-Up's, all the while Melody watched him.

She floated up to him and asked in a low tone "Luigi..?" Luigi jumped abit then looked at her, calmed down and replied "I gotta go investigate... I can't let the people get hurt... I will return i promise." Melody hugged Luigi and informed him "Be careful... There is an evil in the forest... Old and powerful.." Luigi gave his pianist a kiss and smiled, only saying "I won't risk anything... Just gotta look and make sure.." Melody gave a sad smile and nodded, then floated back towards the Mansion, and watched as Luigi entered the forest, vanishing into the shadows.

Luigi now looked around and listened to the forest as he slowly walked through the eerie forest, then found himself on a path that he didn't recognize. He pondered the idea and sighed, walking down the path east, towards the deepest parts of the forest as he prayed silently. All the while he was being watched from motionless creatures in the bushes, all awaiting for the Plumber to lower his guard, a moment that, annoyingly, never came, Luigi was just too scared and on the edge to lower his guard for a second, and kept walking deeper into this damned forest.

 **Kasugano Residence - 9:40 AM**

Aeon walked behind Chun-Li as he looked around, finding himself in a common looking Japanese house, only thing different being the front lawn being slightly, if not absurdly, large. Aeon looked around and asked "So why are we here?" Chun-Li looked at him and asked "How long do you plan on staying?" Aeon replied in a deadpan "I sorta told you that the room i was at collapsed... So as far as i know... I'm stuck here." Chun-Li smiled and simply said "Exactly."

Aeon sighed and watched as Chun-Li rang the door bell and waited, all the while he stretched his body abit but still felt the bruises. He watched as a young woman with messy short brown hair wearing a white button up with a black vest and skirt came out and looked at the two people before her and asked "What's up Chun-Li? What can i do for you and your... Friend..?" Aeon was standing behind Chun-Li, his face still covered in some minor bruises and he over all look of soreness, generally damaged due to the bruises and cuts he had peppered on his face and arms.

Chun-Li simply asked "Can i ask a favor, Sakura? He isn't from around and needs a place to stay for a day or two..." Sakura frowned then asked "Can he pay? I'm running late for work and can't just let some stranger-" Aeon held out his Life Shroom and asked "Met Mario? He's pretty awesome.." Sakura remained silent while she stared at the Mushroom then at him, and asked "You from..?" Aeon nodded and replied with "Yes and No... It's complicated... But you are busy so it can-" Sakura disappeared in an instant and handed Aeon a hoodie and told him "Put it on and talk, I've been trying to go to smash for so long!"

Chun-Li smirked and only told them "Don't get in trouble, I'll see what i can do to help you get back home. Good luck." Aeon nodded and put the hoodie on while walking along side Sakura, then watched as Chun-Li left. As soon as they were out of earshot distance Sakura asked "So how did you end up in Smash? Ryu says only the greatest warriors or heroes can enter, so what did you do?" Aeon sighed and couldn't believe he was gonna have to repeat his story for the second time in the same day.

 **DK Island - Mid-Day**

DK and Diddy both looked around their island as Metaknight and Rob followed, the Halberd having crash landed on the coast meant they had to find another way of communication or even an escape route. Metaknight however asked Rob "Are you sure you can't contact anyone?" Rob replied with "I have been trying, but according to my sensors the HQ is gone..." Metaknight swore to himself as the DK's signaled them to hurry up to their location, once they got there they found the Gang-plank Galleon on the coast.

Metaknight looked at DK and asked "Friends?" DK shook his head and made various aggressive noises. Rob translates "Donkey Kong says that the ship belongs to his archenemy K. Rool. A crocodile king/pirate that has been trying to steal his banana horde for years." Metaknight sighed than asked Rob "Is there any way we can get the Halberd sailing at the very least?" Rob started going through the Halberd's current diagnostics, shook his head and said "No, too many hull breaches and weight.. If we patch the hull and throw off unnecessary equipment we might be able to sail, in theory."

Metaknight sighed and asked DK "Can you take us to your home? We need to find a safe place to plan our next steps." DK gave a toothy grin and nodded, then ran into the jungle with Rob and Metaknight following behind. Once they arrived to DK's tree house did they start to think and prepare, Rob using DK's electronics and junk to work on a radio or anything to communicate with the other champions. Meanwhile DK laid down and took a nap on floor while Diddy swung on his tire swing.

 **Manga Cafe Manboo - 3 PM**

Sakura was taking her lunch break as Aeon finally finished, for the second time, his story of how he ended up here. And honestly, Sakura was abit surprised and asked "Whoa... So you died and were given a second chance over with the Smash group? That's sweet!" Aeon however didn't seem so thrilled and replied in a dull and bored tone "Yeah... Woooohoooo..." Sakura frowned and scolded him with "It's a once in a life time shot man! What else could you want?!" Aeon looked at her and asked "How old are you?"

Sakura raised a brow then answered with "Nineteen." Aeon nodded disappointingly to himself and told her "Yeah.. You are still a kid... I might be in every gamer's dream come true, but you know what the catch was? Never being able to see my family or friends... Not even my girlfriend... For all i know she could be with someone else... and I'm not able to share this wonderful world with her.." Sakura remained silent and spoke in a low tone "I'm sorry, i didn't mean any disrespect.." Aeon groaned and rubbed his face and asked "It's alright... Had to bring it up eventually..."

Sakura started thinking then asked "So why don't you look for someone here? I mean, i bet you have had your eyes one someone..." then she thought to herself "Or at least i hope.." Aeon looked at her and asked "Heh yeah.. Compared to everyone in this world, I'm a nobody. Kicked the ass out of a champion, but besides that i really don't think many people besides Luigi and my team look out for me.." Sakura sighed then suggested in a nonchalant manner "At least try. Love is an important part of life, and everyone needs it. Without it you just rot away..."

Aeon looked down for abit and replied with "Alright... But first i gotta get back... If i don't... I can't even begin to imagine what could happen." Sakura nodded, and right as she was about to start eating her lunch did she get put back to work, noticing she wasted her lunch break talking. She groaned and told Aeon coldly "You better be making dinner tonight. I'll see you back home." Aeon raised his hands as she popped her knuckles then hurried back to her place, all the while Chun-Li followed from the shadows and thought of a way for him to help Interpol with some criminal fighters.

 **Haneda Airport - 3:30 PM**

A woman walked through the main terminal of the Airport, her raven black hair reaching her mid back and wearing a white dudou that covered her chest only along with a fuchsia pattern on it, while wearing a pair of black tight pants with white and fuchsia stripes running down the sides. She was barefoot and had single finger gloves, giving her over all look a poisonous aura, something that most (If not all) men noticed and avoided. She held her phone and looked at the photograph of her target, a young man exiting the hospital.

She smirked as she hurried to the parking lot and found a motorcycle, she quickly hot wired it, then drove into the city. All the while thinking on the stupid conditions she had on herself, groaning to herself "Capture alive... Why did i fucking accept this stupid job..." She started speeding up to reach the hospital in record time, then started doing her own small search, figuring out where her target might have gone off to. Her approach was... Subtle... To say the least, if someone didn't tell her what she wanted to know, she would kill them.

* * *

 _ **And a quick short chapter to continue the story, so not much else to say until the next few chapters.**_

 _ **And guy, if you have anything you wanna say, go for it, nothing is wrong in saying anything.**_

 _ **So, like always, 'm still in the Trenches, and i hope You Enjoyed**_


	17. Afternoon of Dilemma

**Toad's Turnpike - 50 Kilometers From Peach's Castle - 7 PM**

Wario, Waluigi, and Travis finished moving cars and buses into the Turnpike roads, blocking off the road for enemy troops, all the while Wario and Waluigi argued over their payrolls. Travis however was on watch as he felt something wasn't right, he couldn't hear anything, besides the two Mario bros rip-offs beating each other up, all that could be heard was the wind. After roughly a minute or two Travis chuckled and walked down the turnpike, all the while Wario and Waluigi scolded him and told him to get back.

Travis didn't listen and stopped roughly ten meters from the barricade, then spoke up "You know i can see you, right Sylvia?" Sitting on one of the highway signs was a a blonde woman with sunglasses and a coat that reached her tights, she was smiling and replied with "Glad to see my number one Assassin is still as sharp as ever. Good to see you again Travis." Travis stared up at her and asked "So what do you want..? Honey..." Sylvia took her sunglasses off and only replied with "You remembered we are married-"

However Travis instantly cut in with "Do we really gotta go through this lovey-dovey bullshit? We already did that on the goddamn wedding." Sylvia smiled and let herself fall forward, making Travis jump forward and catch her. She landed on top of Travis and replied to his question with "What? I've always been loving, not my fault you go chasing after other women." Travis then paused everything for a moment then told the reader "Not my fault she let's me." then let everything continue and asked again "Look.. What do you want? I'm rolling with a new group so I'm not gonna assassinate anyone else..."

Sylvia chuckled as she stood up and asked "And do they pay well?" Travis got up and replied with "As a matter of fact, yes, they pay well, hell, i don't have to do any paying, they pay the rent, my food, and my... Well... You know." Sylvia raised a brow and asked in a sarcastic deadpan "What? Your Porn collection or the-" Travis quickly covered her mouth and yelled "Okay! Can't say that here! That would jack up the mature rating on this fic!" Sylvia rolled her eyes and only replied with "Fine, i came here to talk to the Smash group actually."

Travis chuckled and informed her in a insulting high and mighty tone "Wow, honor them with your scamming presence? What an honor, honey. But if you haven't noticed, there is a fucking war going on, so fuck off, sweetie." Sylvia smiled and kneed Travis right in the crotch, making him go pale and let out a high pitch squeal. Sylvia watched Travis on the floor and informed him in a sweet tone "Oh i know, darling, that's why I'm here. And don't forget my love, sometimes you're the hammer, and sometimes you're the nail... Don't fuck with me.. Unless it's behind closed doors."

 **Kasugano Residence - 8 PM**

Aeon was serving both Sakura and her younger brother Tsukushi some of his family's special tomato noodle soup with lightly condiment grounded beef and pork in it. They looked at the strange dish and watched Aeon go back to the kitchen, with Tsukushi asking "Who is this guy?" Sakura took a quick sip of the soup and felt her taste buds go nuclear with flavor, then replied while melting away "One of Ryu's friends... God this tastes so good.." Aeon came back with a platter full of chopped up lettuce and tomato then told them "Add at your own liking."

Both added some veggies to their soup and watched Aeon go silent as he started eating. Sakura could see him still thinking of his family and asked "Family recipe?" Aeon looked up and nodded, and informed them "Tomato Noodle Soup, although my Family calls it "Sopa de Fideo" literally meaning noodle soup. Our family's secret was adding some grounded meat and mixing it after the soup was ready, think of it like noodles with pork." However Aeon noticed them agreeing with dreamy looks on their faces as they continued eating.

Aeon chuckled and continued eating, watching them both melting into his dish and drool over it. Sakura finished her bowl then asked "Talking about your family, what were they like?" Aeon paused for a moment then replied with "Well... What can i say? Just your common family... Mom was a nurse and my dad was a soldier. My sister is an English teacher for an elementary school and my brother is an engineer for the US army." Sakura frowned and demanded "Come on! This is your family, what were they like? Nice? Harsh?" Aeon sighed and served Sakura more before he continued.

"My Mom and I were close, she taught me most of the skills i know today, cooking, first aid, the basics. My dad... It was complicated... My blood dad was a soldier, so he was kinda always expecting the best of me... He left us when i was kicked out of high school when i was sixteen, but we still talked. My sister was sorta a strange case, she would always make things hard on me, but would always show her kindness when things got difficult... Then my brother..." Aeon paused and found himself staring at his bowl, then sighing.

"My brother and i were the best duo, he was the one who would always help me out when i was in trouble and i would help him. We both grew up with trouble right on our asses, but.. Overall he was the one i was closest to, he even helped me get a job when i turned eighteen, after serving in Iraq." Sakura watched him go silent then get up and say "Sorry.." then grabbed the hoodie and left. Sakura quickly got up and chased after him to the street and asked "What's wrong?" Aeon however kept walking down the street.

Sakura frowned and stopped him and demanded "What's wrong?!" Aeon just looked at her then kept walking, only telling her "Need to think." Sakura tried to stop him again, but saw Chun-Li shake her head as she came out the corner then followed behind Aeon. Sakura sighed and went back as Chun-Li caught up to Aeon and asked "What was that about? She's trying to help you and you just give her the cold shoulder." Aeon looked at her and replied with "No one can help me with my problem. Now leave me be... I won't run away, so don't worry."

Chun-Li could tell he wasn't lying and sighed, then told him "Fine.. But take this.." She held out a phone and informed him "I'm on speed dial, if anything goes wrong, don't hesitate... And don't hesitate to ask for help on your personal problems.." Aeon took the phone and nodded, then told her "Can you pull five people from another universe to this one? If you can't then leave me be... I am not good with being in a bad mood and it's something you wouldn't like to see.." Chun-Li nodded and let him go.

She made her way back to Sakura's home and reassured her "Don't worry... I'm keeping an eye on him." then showed Sakura her phone and showed the location of Aeon via the phone she gave him. Sakura sighed then confessed "It's my fault.. I got him talking about his family and he ended up..." Chun-Li patted the young woman's back and told her "He will be fine.. He is still young and needs to learn how to go through this." Both nodded then Sakura went back in to finish dinner, and Chun-Li followed Aeon, but from afar.

 **Haunted Forest - 9 PM**

Luigi was screaming and running as he was being chased by a blue werewolf, it's howl echoing through the woods but being drowned out by Luigi's screaming. Luigi found himself at an opening in the woods, the ground having old stone bricks that led to a stone stairway leading up to a massive crumbling castle. Luigi hurried to cover as he pulled out his Dual Scream and called the mansion, getting an answer from E. Gadd asking "Luigi?" Luigi sighed in relief and informed E. Gadd of his current situation.

E. Gadd started thinking and told Luigi "There is no castle there Luigi... But if you say there is then i must only say be cautious... About this wolf... It might be a werewolf... The dark-light won't work... If you have one of my normal bulbs you might be able to revert it to it's human form. My normal bulbs work as a solar light... Be careful." Luigi nodded and hung up, then walked to the open, and watched the werewolf slowly come out of the forest. Luigi quickly changed the bulb and taunted the wolf, making it growl and jump at him.

Luigi shined the light at it and watched it steam up and fall down, Luigi focused his light on him and watched it's fur fall off then pant. Luigi kept his light on him but hurried to knock the man out, then dragged him to the treeline and tie him to a large tree. He sighed and called E. Gadd, and told him "It worked professor, he is human again. I will send a flare up so you can send a pick up... This might be a breakthrough in your scientific career!" E. Gadd climbed up to the highest point and kept watch for the flare.

Melody helped by floating up high and spotted the flare, then saw the castle. She pointed at the direction of the flare and told E. Gadd "Roughly 40 Kilometers... Bring him back..." E. Gadd nodded and got on his mini-copter and took off to the Castle. All the while Luigi sat on the stone steps of the Castle, then felt a light drizzle start, making him groan and look at the werewolf. It was out cold, but the rain started getting worse as he looked around for refuge, then looked at the Castle, he sighed, lit as many flares to make sure E. Gadd arrived, then entered the Castle.

 **Peach's Castle - 9:30 PM**

Peach, Mario, Link and Zelda all sat in Peach's bedroom balcony, all holding a small cup of tea as they looked at both Travis and Sylvia. Sylvia was sitting like a proper woman, showing her years of etiquette in her fine table manners, while Travis was sitting on the edge of his seat, legs spread while he pressed a bag of ice to his crotch. Awkward was the prefect word for this moment as Mario asked Sylvia "Sooooooo why did you want to talk to us, Mrs. Touchdown?"

Sylvia giggled and corrected "It's Mrs. Christel, we kept our original names. And i came to tell you of a once in a lifetime opportunity to help in the war efforts." Travis rolled his eyes as Zelda asked "And what would this offer be? Or are you the messenger?" Sylvia finished her tea and asked Peach politely for more then told Zelda "I'm Both, from my side, i would like to fund your troops with proper equipment, factories, and weapons. And my contacts would like to have an... Arrangement.."

Zelda watched her and asked "What do they offer?" Sylvia smirked, and replied with "Transportation between worlds via portals." Everyone looked at Sylvia as she took a small sip then asked Travis "Want some?" Mario looked at the others then asked "Where do they want to meet?" Sylvia replied with "Their meeting room, i can get you there in an instant, it's up to you." Zelda looked at Mario then Link, and said the conditions "Only Mario and Link will go, and if it's a trap-" Travis cut in and finished "It's off with your head.." Sylvia smiled and simple told him "Love you too Travis."

* * *

 _ **Like the last chapter, it's short, but did try to put alot to happen, along with Travis's trademark fourth-walling.**_

 _ **Until next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	18. The Dark in You

**Smash HQ Ruins - 10 PM**

Samus was leading her ship around as Little Mac and Duck Hunt searches the ruins, the ship using it's flood lights to light the ruins up. The rain kept pouring as Little Mac pulled his radio out and told Samus "It's getting late... Duck Hunt is having a hard time in the rain, but we have a general area... Use your scanner if you want, but Duck Hunt is officially out of the search.. Sorry Samus.." Samus sighed and only told them from under her ship "We gotta keep looking..."

Duck Hunt barked as he hurried to where the stage selection room used to be and tried to dig, Samus shined the flood lights onto this area and hurried to help along side Mac. They started moving the rubble until they found the pads, which made them all go silent for a brief moment before Samus hurried to her ship. She climbed into the cockpit and radioed Mario "Mario, we found Aeon's last known location... The stage select chamber... I will scan for the last known coordinates and report back." Before Mario could even say anything Samus cut the call and started scanning, all the while Little Mac and Duck Hunt stayed in her ship resting.

 **Green Army Men Base - 10:15 PM**

Andy, Susie, Joshua, and Sarge all stood on the hills next to the base, watching it burn down and practically blow up afterwards. The whole day was spent fighting off Tan Army Men and the remainder of the Bowser Fleet, they lost all of their heavy armor and were left with nothing but recons, APC's and afew light tanks. Sarge looked at the young CO and asked "You recruiting commander? Cause this green wants a rematch." Andy nodded and walked to his Light Tank.

Susie followed him into the tank, where Andy locked the doors, turned the radio off and started punching the metal wall. Susie watched him lash out at the machine then collapse to the floor, genuine fear and sadness striking the CO. She sat beside him and reassured "It'll be okay..." Andy was holding in the urge to cry as he looked up at the inkling and got a small peck to his forehead. Andy blushed abit but looked away, got on the driver's seat and drove to the next safe point.

Joshua and the other Turoks were leading the convoy this time, a convoy that was now half of what it originally was. The next back up plan was to head to bob-omb and meet with the Pink Bob-ombs for safe passage through the mountains and into the ultra secret underwater submarine hangar, Dire Dire Docks. However they were being chased now, and it was a race against time to make it back in one piece. Andy followed the convoy as the base burned down, the fires visible for miles on end, another failed mission and retreat, and another loss of lives.

 **Shibuya Crossing - Tokyo - 10:30 PM**

 **-Insert Song: Dark in You by Breaking Benjamin-**

Aeon walked, had been walking since he left Sakura's home and didn't stop, all the while his mind had been working non stop in thinking. Compared to most of the people walking around the Shibuya district, Aeon looked out of place, his hoodie wasn't really his size, and was small on him, then the torn up shirt and pants he wore, and lack of footwear, made him look like some homeless man in the middle of workers in suits and teens staying up pass their curfew. Aeon however didn't care, he just kept walking.

He sighed then found himself in a bustling street full of people, some in a hurry, others just enjoying a nice walk. Aeon forced his was trough them and entered a back streets, dark alleys where the most shady liked to hang around. While afew did try to bother him, they stopped when he made a nice and bright fire in his right hand, making them back up and leave him alone. All the while two women followed Aeon, one via rooftops, the other staying in the main streets and following his tracker's signal. Aeon found himself stopping for a moment then pulled his wallet out, then took a long look at his photos.

He stared at the one of his girlfriend the muttered to himself "Well... One of us is here... Was planning on bringing you Player 1..." He sighed but noticed the photo's corners fading, making him shake his head and quickly put it away, more dark feelings filling his heart. Aeon remained silent then continued walking, now worried about what to do, he was in some dark alley in a city he had never been to and in a entirely different universe. Then he heard a small chuckle coming from the shadows.

 **-Song Ends-**

He turned to look at the shadows as the giggle continued, then thought "That voice... Please dear god no..." then saw the Korean assassin enter the flickering light, wearing a dark purple and fuchsia tight suit with a black leotard under and fuchsia gloves, her hair was pulled up into two horn looking braids held by two fuchsia ribbons, her grin maniacal as she simply said in a insulting... or hungry tone "You look like you're in good shape."

Aeon took a few steps back and only replied with "Juri..." Juri couldn't help but let out a quick chuckle then ask "Stalking me? Or just smart enough to be afraid?" Aeon took a defensive stance, and kept his eyes locked on hers, his brown eyes focused on her single purple eye.

Aeon asked her in a low tone "What do you want?" all the while stepping back slowly as Juri walked up to him. Her grin faded quickly as she noticed him backing off and replied in a annoyed tone "What? You a pacifist or a pussy?" Aeon stopped and replied to that with "I'm sane... Unlike a certain someone... What made you go mad, the SIN experiments, or your parent's death?" Juri went wide eyed and demanded in a shocked tone "How do you- Oh now your gonna die! " Aeon prepared and only replied with "Already did."

- **Insert Song: Tourniquet by Breaking Benjamin-**

Juri charged at Aeon as he held his ground then ducked under her kick then grabbed her leg, did a quick 180 and threw her down. Aeon stomped on her right foot before she could make distance then threw her a left hook to her ribs repeatedly until she used her left leg to kick Aeon into the wall then jumped back and warned him "My job is to capture you alive kid... Don't make me break your limbs.." Aeon didn't listen as he charged at her now, she threw him a spin kick but Aeon just punched it aside and gave her a solid jab to the face.

Juri stumbled back as Aeon rushed her down, no holding back, left, right, left, right then an uppercut to send her flying up. He panted as he thought the fight was over, then walked away. However Juri laughed hard and praised in a venomous tone "You don't disappoint kid, I'll give you that, but i think it's time you found out how strong i am!" she lifted her eye patch and her turquoise left eye glowed white as she lunged forward and appeared behind Aeon, and kicked him down into the pavement.

Aeon got up and received a double spin kick that was followed by a drop kick, sending him to his knees and ripping off a good chunk of his hoodie. Juri grinned then kicked Aeon up while yelling "You like getting kicked, don't you!?" Aeon landed flat on his ass, then got up slowly, and watched her throw a white and black fire at him. Aeon swung his right arm up and threw his fire at it, making a nice and big blazing explosion that most people in the main street saw, Chun-Li included.

Juri didn't waste time, she kept delivering kicks like no tomorrow, kicking him up then catching him by stretching her leg up and whispering to his ear "That felt good didn't it?" then threw him down and drop kicked his head. Aeon however didn't fall, instead he placed his hand down and let a blaze of fire spew at her, making her jump back. She watched his right sleeve burn off into embers and could feel the ground getting hotter by the second.

Juri watched him pant then look up at her, his eyes now looking like a blazing inferno, his pupils surrounded by a bright yellow ring that naturally turned orange then dark brown. Juri grinned and lunged at him again, only to get her leg grabbed again and slammed into the wall. Aeon jumped back, threw a fire ball up then gave Juri an uppercut when she tried to spin kick him, and detonated the fire ball in her face. Juri covered her left eye as she looked up at Aeon, then got his finisher, left hook, right hook, spin and hit her with his right fist and uppercut her with his left fist.

 **-Song Ends-**

Aeon watched Juri land face down in the ground, then walked up to her, going through burning garbage. When he arrived with her he grabbed her by her hair and picked her up, then slammed her face into the wall repeatedly until she looked unconscious. He was about to continue but blinked repeatedly, his eyes turning back to their normal dark brown orbs he was born with. He looked at Juri and put her down, looked at his hands and asked "What... What was that..?"

Chun-Li arrived and found the scene before her, Aeon bruised up worse than before, his clothes torn off or burnt, and Juri out cold and beat up. Chun-Li hurried to Aeon and asked "What happened?!" Aeon backed up and swore "It was an accident! I swear it!" However before Chun-Li could question him, Juri got up and knocked her out with a quick jab to the back of the head.

Aeon jumped back and panted, ready for round two, but watched Juri laugh like an absolute mad woman. She grinned and spoke in a genuine tone of praise "Not bad kid, haven't had a fight like that since the attack on Shadaloo HQ..." Aeon didn't relax, instead he demanded "Why do you want to capture me?" She just shrugged and replied in a bland tone "Don't know, just the job i was hired for." Aeon sighed and informed her in a low tone "Look.. I don't plan on going... I got a place to be at, and every minute that passes is a minute my friends are searching for me in the wrong place... Sorry about the parents thing... Good luck."

Juri raised a brow and watched him leave, heading into some bar in the back alley. She looked at Chun-Li, and found her phone still on with the tracker showing Aeon's location, then found Aeon's wallet. She picked it up to see if she could at least make a single buck out of it, but instead found the photos of Aeon's family and friends. She recalled him staring at them alot then started placing two and two together, then sighed "Another sob-story." She was tempted to leave, but instead got an idea.

She walked into the bar and managed to make everyone inside run away and call the cops in less than a minute, all except Aeon. He was seated on a stool and staring at her, Juri smirked and ordered the bartender "Give me the keys to the place, and run." He didn't hesitate, he tossed her the keys and ran like hell. Aeon watched her and asked "What are you-?" Juri cut in and answered him with "Look kid, I can tell you are going through that faze..." She held up his wallet then threw it at him.

Aeon caught it and listened to her continue "But to be frank, they are gone, poof! Non existing, so i got a proposal.." She opened the top shelf liqueur cabinet and asked "Got any favorites?" Aeon replied in a confused tone "Whiskey, but what-?" She tossed him a bottle of Bulleit Bourbon Frontier Whiskey and continued ".. Let's team up. And before you go and say I'm a criminal, i have one question, did you know thick-thighs was following you?" She slid Chun-Li's phone on the counter over to Aeon.

Aeon looked at the screen then looked at his phone, then slid it over to the end of the counter, and watched being tracked. Aeon sighed and put the bottle down on the counter, then pressed his head on the counter. Juri was slowly striding behind Aeon and continued "See? They might be called "Good Guys" but they have their own agendas... Maybe some organization wanted you for some reason.. Just like her's. But me? I make an honest living, nothing to hide, and whatever i could hide it seems you already know... So... What do you say? I will put our little... "Argument" from earlier behind if you say just one little word."

Aeon banged his head against the counter, much to her surprise then yelled "I don't wanna be a criminal! I WANT MY FAMILY! They didn't die! I did! And i am causing them grief! I can't reassure them that I'm okay! I am the dark in them now!" She watched Aeon get up and started wrecking the place, throwing the stools into the liqueur wall then break the tables and chairs and burned the far end of the bar before collapsing behind the counter, being burned out of physical strength and sobbing.

Juri picked up the bottle of whiskey that he left on the counter and walked up to him, looked down at him and asked "Done?" Aeon looked up at her and nodded, getting abit more control of himself then saying in a strained voice "Y.. Yeah..." She opened the bottle and took a quick sip of it before telling him "You are not in the right state to answer my question... I'll let you think, but you got until tomorrow... Here's my number.." She handed him a small piece of paper then continued "It's up to you... But if you say no.. I'll try to capture you again... So long kid.."

She handed Aeon the bottle and left in a smooth stride, but Aeon quickly spoke up "Aeon.. That's my name.." Juri just saluted lazily without turning and replied with "Good for ya kid." then exited before the cops arrived, leaving Aeon with a bottle of whiskey in hand. He looked at it then at the bar, and simply said "Fuck it.." and took a sip of the strong alcoholic drink, and felt the burn instantly. He coughed abit but continued until he passed out.

 **Peach's Castle - Secret Subterranean Chamber - 11 PM**

Mario and Link both stood beside Sylvia and nodded to their princesses and said "We're ready." Sylvia smiled and pulled out a small glass orb and threw it to the ground, instantly making a dark black and blue portal before them. Sylvia reassured them by stepping up to it and telling them "It's 100% safe... Just follow me." Both champions nodded and all three entered the portal, leaving with a loud "swooosh" as they vanished from Smash World and walked trough a corridor between subspace, but it seemed like a very short walk.

Peach stared at the portal then asked "Should we have sent them alone? What if they need help?" Zelda reassured Peach with "I'm sure they can handle it, they are the best champions we have." Peach gave a weak smile and took a seat, now both staring at the portal and waiting in an awkward and uncomfortable silence. The only sound being the unnatural "swooshing" of the portal, giving of a foreboding and ominous vibe as it's sound and color made it look like a creation of absolute darkness and evil.

 **The Round Room**

Link and Mario both stood behind Sylvia as they found themselves in a large, nearly blindingly white room. Thirteen chairs surrounded them as Thirteen figures in black coats sat on these chairs, each on a different level in height. The man on the highest chair spoke up in a smooth and deep voice "Champions of Smash... This is truly an honor to have you in our humble abode." Mario looked up at him and asked "Who are you?" The man pulled his hood of and revealed himself, dark skin, amber eyes and long silver hair, then replied "I'm Xemnas."

Link looked at the other members as they took their hoods off as well then asked "And who are all of you?" Xemnas answered the Hylian with "We are Organization XIII." Mario nodded then asked "So we heard you wanted to help us with our transportation situation." Xemnas nodded and replied "Yes, you see, our world is located in the middle of what you call "Subspace" and due to this, we have developed means of transportation via portals to many worlds." Link frowned and asked "So what's the catch then? Money? Land? Or something along those line?" Xemnas shook his head and simply said "Let is do our job."

Mario and Link raised a brow as he explained "We hunt down these creatures called... Heartless. These beings are pure darkness that has tainted the hearts of people. We destroy them so we can form... Kingdom Hearts, and truly, finally exist. Our conditions are simple, let us eliminate Heartless from the worlds... And we will allow you to use our castle and portals as you wish... Even our agents." Mario looked at Link and Sylvia and whispered "What do you think?" Sylvia replied with "I'm okay with this.. You do outnumber them." Link nodded and Mario spoke up "We accept."

* * *

 _ **And here we go, another chapter, and one alot of people have been requesting to, due to a certain DS tittle (358/2 Days) and honestly, chain of memories is there, so we practically have everything (up to the ending of 358) on KH.**_

 _ **So, like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoy.**_


	19. Prepare for the Search

**Castlevania - Mid-Night**

Luigi screamed as he ran away from mummies, possessed armors, ghouls and many other nightmarish monstrosities. Luigi stopped in the middle of an empty hallway as he just ran away from medusa, and felt his heart beating a mile a minute. However he heard something in front of him and shine his light on it, and saw death floating there, grinning. Luigi let out one last scream before his passed out, Death raised his scythe and with one swing, pulled Luigi's soul out. However as he chuckled and was about to put it back, a spiked ball on a chain hit his jaw.

Death let go of Luigi's soul as he looked up and found a hooded figure holding a chain whip watching him. Death watched the hooded man pull his cloak off and threw it aside, reached for a cross that hing to his hip then threw it at him. Luigi shook and watched the fight between the blonde man and Death ensue, using his physical body as cover. The blonde man used a mix of his chain whip, cross, holy water and uppercut's to put the beat down on death, and deliver the pain.

Luigi cheered the man on as death got the beating of his afterlife, broken bones and torn up clothes inevitable. Death backed off and faded into the shadows, allowing the men to assist each other, the the blonde man walking up to the plumber's body and asking "Can you enter on your own?" Luigi tried by getting in the same position his body was in and slowly slid back in, and after a moment, found himself waking up. Luigi felt his body and sighed in relief and thanked then asked "Who are you?" The blonde smirked and helped him up while replying "Simon."

Luigi nodded then watched the man walk deep into the castle and told Luigi "Hurry up friend... The lord of this blasphemous castle awaits..." Luigi nodded and walked behind Simon and informed the Belmont "I'm Luigi, just so you know." Simon patted thr plumber forward and said in a hardy tone "Well then Luigi, you have the light, so guide us through the shadows." Luigi started trembling and nodded as he turned the flashlight on and walked ahead of Simon, into the dark, cold and ominous halls of this unholy castle, all the while monstrous cries echoed through the place.

At the tallest tower of this hellish place was a battle between two men, one a warrior of light, the other the son of the devil. Richter and Dracula both fought with all their might, whip crackling and fires ablaze filled the room as the storm outside got more intense. Meanwhile at the front of the castle was E. Gadd, watching the castle as he waited for Luigi, beside him the werewolf sat, both awaiting patently. E. Gadd had managed to calm the beast by simply feeding it, and came to the conclusion that it wasn't being fed well and put through alot of work.

 **DK's Treehouse - 1 AM**

ROB woke up both kongs and Metaknight as he hurried back to the work bench he made. Metaknight hurried and looked at the contraption on the table, it looked like a boom-box with an antenna sticking out th back and a bunch if electrodes connecting various parts of the boom-box. Metaknight looked at Rob and asked "And what is this?" Rob sighed and informed "This is a communication relay. Like the ones up in space. I will use this to broadcast a signal to the ones in space and send the signal to all major kingdoms.."

Metaknight nodded and asked "So what are you waiting for?" Rob replied "It means anyone with a radio will hear our signal... So before i do this.. We must be sure we are prepared." Metaknight looked at the kongs as they nodded then told Rob "Do it when the sun arises.. We will need to be well rested for anything.." Rob nodded and left the boom-box ready on the table for the morning, all the while the kongs snored through the entire conversation they had, DK making it hard to go back to sleep.

 **Peach's Castle - Foyer - 7 AM**

Mario and Link both guided the first members of Organisation XIII through the castle halls, mainly Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx and Roxas. They all looked around the castle as Mario explained to them "And this would be the Capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle. Here is our temporary base of operations until we ar able to properly move into a larger base, any questions?" Saïx nodded and asked "What are those...?" pointing at the toads, loyal goombas other mushroom kingdom locals. Mario sighed and explained the strangeness of the Mushroom Kingdom to them.

While things seemed strange, it was all quite simply, thankfully. However before Mario could ask them anything else Samus entered while removing her helmet, Little Mac and Duck Hunt practically crawling behind her. Mario smiled and introduced Samus "Samus, meet our new collaborators. Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix and Roxas." She blinked abit to rest her eyes quickly thrn gave a tiered smile and greeted them with "Welcome to smash, hope we get along in the future. And Mario i have found where Aeon disappeared to..." She paused and gave a long and loud yawn and rubbed her tiered eyes.

The group of men all blinked at her with Xigbar asking "Yes? Go on Sleeping Beauty..." Samus frowned and continued with "According to the pad's records, the last coordinates led to Suzaku Castle... Maybe if-" Mario nodded and simply said "Thanks, we already got a means of travelling, you can go rest Samus, we got this from here." She blinked then insisted "It's my search, an i'll finish it". Mario rolled his eyes and only told her "They are now gonna be helping us by allowing us their portals." Samus looked at the men in black coats and nodded wearily.

 **Kasugano Residence - 8 AM**

Aeon opened his eyes to find himself back at Sakura's home, laying on the floor with his body covered in bandages and in a new pair of black pants. He sat up slowly, wincing as the bruises on his body felt the bandages shift around them. He looked around and got up slowly, looked around the house and found Sakura and Chun-Li in the kitchen, all the while it rained outside. They both noticed him and gave small smiles, all the while Aeon walked over to them and looked outside asking "Gonna last all day?"

Chun-Li looked at him and replied with "No. Why you plan on going out again?" Sakura could feel the tension as Aeon simply said "I still gotta find a way back home." Chun-Li nodded and watched him yawn and stretch while still wincing at the slight pain. Sakura asked "How did you bump into Juri? I mean of all the places to bump into that psycho, here in a dense city is the last place you would find her." Aeon remembered abit of the night before, and recalled her offer. "Wanna team up?" Those words felt like venom in his veins, slowly seething his blood.

Aeon looked at them and replied "She tried to abduct me, thankfully i was able to fight her off." Chun-Li then asked "And what happened after she knocked me out?" Aeon remained silent for a moment, thinking to himself "Join her..? I mean... A new life us a new life... And she isn't wrong, it is an honest life.. But.." He looked at Chun-Li and replied with "I kept fighting her, into the bar, and ended up kinda... Breaking things." Both looked at him and asked at the same time "It was an accident... Right?"

Aeon remained quiet and replied slowly "Yeeeeeaaaaah, accident, let's go with that." Both women sighed and watched him go back to the living room. He looked outside and watched as the water kept pouring down, then asked "How did you find me, Chun-Li?" The Asian woman blinked and replied quickly with "You sorta made a large fire that everyone could see." While this was true, it was a half truth, and Aeon knew it, making him sigh. He turned to look at her and asked "Are you sure it isn't the tracker on my phone?" Chun-Li went silent and simply told him "It's for your own good."

Aeon sighed and asked in a irritated tone "Why? I am an adult, and if someone wants to get me then let them, I'll burn them down to cinders." He opened his hand and formed a small ball of flames, then closed it to put it out, leaving Chun-Li to ask "And if it's against someone who can beat you easily? Who will save you then?" Aeon sighed and looked outside again, then replied "... No one." making Chun-Li nod and continue "Exactly... So don't take it the wrong way... It's just to make sure no one takes you away."

Aeon didn't reply to that, he simply stepped out to the rain for a moment and sighed, feeling the cold water soak him from head to toe. He looked up and could see the sun slowly shining through the clouds as he asked one last question "Got any shirts i can wear?" He walked back in and shook all the water off like a street dog the caught an old baggy navy blur shirt Sakura tossed him. He put it on and left the house, taking the phone with him just in case of an emergency, even if he didn't like being tracked every second.

 **Bob-Omb Battlefield - 9 AM**

 **-Insert Song: The Colonel by Twp Steps From Hell-**

Andy sat beside Susie as they watched the last APC make it's way to the back of the mountain, cannons had been placed along side trenches being dug in the fields. Andy and Susie both ran after the APC while Admiral Bobbery explained to the pink Bob-ombs "Now listen here you land lovin' pinks! We have to keep the enemy here while the troops make it through the mountain and towards the underground passage! Now remember, we are bombs! We will blow these sorry enemies back to their wastelands! Light them like our own fuses boys!"

A blue Bob-omb was on watch from the top of the mountain and saw roughly a dozen airships and Monty Mole Tanks nearing the battlefield and yelled "The enemy is here!" Admiral Bobbery heard this and yelled "Hold men!" All the Bob-ombs were shacking in their boots, or aiming a cannon, their nerves on the edge as the sound of engines and propellers filled the trenches, Bobbery however repeated "Hold Men!" The Bob-ombs were trembling as the noise grew louder, practically on them as Bobbery prepared himself for these fearsome foes.

The first tanks passed over the trench with no problems, until Bobbery yelled "Attack!" and Bob-ombs started blowing up under them and others went over the top, meeting the goomba and dry bones in hand to bomb combat, something the enemy feared the most. Dry Bones unable to come back after being reduced to dust and Koopas flying in their shells from the shock waves, indeed the Bob-ombs were one of the most feared troops of the Mushroom Kingdom. At least until the chain chomps arrived and started pushing them aside, clearing a path for the enemy, making Bobbery growl and charge at the first one he spotted.

Bobbery headbutted the chain chomp and managed to get It's attention, and yelled at it "Come get some you sorry spherical excuse of Mushroom's best friend!" The chain chomp barked at the admiral as it followed him through the fields and into enemy lines, knocking down anything in it's way while trying to reach Bobbery. All the while Andy and the others made their way to the secret entrance and looked back, seeing the Bob-ombs taking the worst of the fight, Bobbery surrounded, chain chomps tossing the troops aside, and the cannons being shot at by bullet bills on airships.

Another battle lost.

* * *

And It's-a'nother chapter. Some silence has been looming recently, not sure if i'm doing good or not.

So, like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.


	20. Poison Me, Please

**Tokyo Crossing - 9:30 AM**

Aeon was standing alone as he watched the people pass, phone held be his shoulder as he waited for Juri to pick up by pulling his wallet out and looking at his photos. He looked at the photos for a moment before the speaker on the phone finally stopped beeping and received "So, you did call. You ready to accept my offer, or are you just lonely? Standing at the crossing staring at those old broken memories?" from Juri. Aeon looked at the phone then around quickly, abit spooked by her knowing with detail where he was and what he was doing.

He stopped then listened "Don't bother... You will see me when i decided it. So, what will it be kid? I ain't got all day." Aeon listened and sighed, laying against the wall again and glancing at his photos one more time before asking "Do you ever get used to it? Running always and never staying?" Juri remained silent, then thought "Gotta make him bite.. So let's play along.." Then replied to him with "Honestly kid? No. You don't." She was practically laughing on the inside until she heard him ask.

"So you hate this life? Being a target to everyone on the planet." She watched him stare up at the sky, then replied "Yeah, it sucks, but an honest life isn't about liking it, just doing things with no strings attached." Aeon closed his eyes and sighed out "Do you want to come with me? Back in the world i came from there is a group who practically does what you do... Kick ass and take names." She blinked and stood still, and thought to herself "Kid has balls, but let's see if he means it, or is trying to get me arrested."

She was about to give him a quick come back when she heard him say "You look good with your hair loose." She looked up and found him staring at her with a small, tiered smirk. She glared at him and simply said "Touché" then hung up and walked up to him in a smooth and casual stride. Aeon watched her walk up to him, wearing a pair of black yoga pants, a white tank top and a fuchsia and black jacket. Aeon finally got a good look at her, but found himself looking slightly down at her, noticing she was roughly 5"5' while he was 5"9'.

Both of them stared at each other for a moment before Juri asked "This was a meeting for you to choose, and now you wanna change the terms? Not cool kid." Aeon rolled his eyes then decided to ask "Alright, how about this: If i can't convince you to come along with me by the end of the day, I'll go with you, and help you with whatever you need, deal?" Juri looked at him with a bored stare then grinned gleefully and replied with "Alright, but i am not one to play fair. I'll be trying to convince you to stay and join up, hell, we might even start our own Shadaloo."

Aeon nodded and walked with Juri through the streets of Tokyo, people watching them with mixed expressions as they sae both of them walking barefoot through the city. Aeon looked around for a moment and sighed as he knew the people watched them, and asked Juri "So, i know the whole SIN and Shadaloo incident you had, but why haven't you moved on? Bison is dead.." Juri smirked and replied gleefully "What would i do? This is the funnest job ever."

 **Luigi's Mansion - 10 AM**

Luigi and the Belmonts arrived at the front yard of the mansion, greeted by toads and other civilians, all three covered in dirt, mud, mummies bandages, and bruises. Simon looked at these strange people and asked the plumber "What are these... Things..?" Luigi was practically dragging his poltergust 5000 by it's carrying handle as he simply told them in a dull tone "Civilians... Now i think we can all use some rest..." Richter while Simon remained silent, not fully agreeing to this statement, but acknowledging it.

When they entered the foyer of the mansion both Simon and Richter were pushed aside and sent flying towards the walls as Melody tackled Luigi and hugged him tightly. Luigi caught her and held her tightly, black eye, busted lip and bruises on his face gave his smile a sore look to it. Melody frowned and demanded "Where were you?! You said you wouldn't risk anything! I stayed here waiting for your safe return and and and...!" She started stuttering as tears ran down her ghostly blue cheeks, making the green and worn out plumber hold his pianist tightly, much to the Belmont's surprise.

Luigi held his pianist as she cried into his shoulder, even if it hurt like hell to simply have his arms up, but he resisted. Melody calmed down and looked at the three men, all practically back from fight club and asked "What happened? And who are they?" Both Simon and Richter got up and walked back to Luigi and answered the ghost woman, with Simon speaking "I am Simon and he is Richter. We are of the Belmont clan." Melody gave a small and humble bow and let them through, all three of them just entering the bed rooms on the second floor and passing out on the floor, Melody just rolled her eyes.

 **Kongo Jungle - DK Island - 11 AM**

Ike peeked his head out of the warp pipe, checking to see if the coast was clear, then jumped out along with the others. Once all of them were out Ike asked "Alright... Can we agree that we will never follow Roy's directions again?' Both male and female versions of Robin and Corrin replied with "Agreed." Roy was the last one climbing out of the pipe as he simply said "All those pipes twist and turn damn it! Not my fault they are also just four colors!"

Marth sighed and interrupted them with "While i also agree with Roy having a horrible sense of direction, We have a job to do. We find Rob and Metaknight and help them get back to the Mushroom Kingdom-" He was cut off when all their radios went haywire, receiving a loud signal saying "This is Rob, Halberd is stranded on the coast of DK Island, if anyone can hear this, please send help. We are currently being overrun by Kremlings in the jungle, be cautious champions."

Marth was about to respond but was stopped by Robin M informing him "Don't bother, it's on loop, automated. If they need help them let's hurry, Donkey Kong's home isn't so far.." They all nodded and hurried through the jungle, all except Corrin F, she stared at the warp pipe for a moment. She sighed and hurried after the others, knowing she would help more here than wasting time in the pipes. She hurried and caught up to the others just to find monkeys and apes fighting Kremlings throughout the jungle. Marth raised his sword and let it shine as the others jumped into the fray.

 **Shibuya Station - Tokyo - Mid-Day**

Both Juri and Aeon were standing inside a metro kart while the whole thing filled up, Aeon against the door opposite of the station while Juri was in front of him. Both waited for the station to fill up before Juri asked in a teasing manner " So, why do you wanna try to get me to join kid? You desperate or just lonely?" Aeon looked at her and told her "Honestly, i think you would rather enjoy fighting in smash, you get paid more than enough and all you have to do is fight or protect."

She rolled her eyes and insisted "Alright kid, but you still haven't answered my question completely." Aeon looked at her and was greeted by a genuine gleeful grin, and replied with "... Lonely, but not in the way you are thinking." Juri sighed and said in a deadpan "Yeah "No Family" been there kid, and i doubt people won't frown upon me for being a killer." Aeon went silent, much to Juri's pleasure, she was right, if Marth was already frowning on guardians he could only imagine what others would think, or do, to a serial killer like Juri.

However before Aeon could come up with some quick reply, Juri started asking "How did you end up here anyways? You said something about you being from another world and dying, so what's up with that?" Aeon sighed and started explaining his story, also explaining her world was a game, something that took a good while, something that was turning out to be harder to explain to someone who had a good position to kick him through the metal doors. Juri however listened to his nearly unbelievable story, only thing keeping her listening being the fact he knew her family's death was a thing.

He finished with "-then i was forced to escape from the collapsing HQ and used a broken teleporter to just take me away... And the rest you know." Juri just blinked and remained silent, unsure what to even say about such an outlandish story. Sadly for her, he wasn't lying, she couldn't feel even a hint of dishonesty in any of his words and thought to herself "This kid is really something else... But if he says what he says he is... Then i might have just struck gold... All the information on fighter, not just of this world, but every world... So much to gain... And nothing to lose."

She licked her lips abit at the simple idea of having everyone and everything under her thumb. And the boy in front of her was gonna give it all to her, so she asked "And why would you want to be with your group? Ever considered that they might want something from you?" Aeon saw what she was doing and replied with "One of my oldest friends is there, and i would follow him through thick and thin even if it cost me a limb." Juri frowned and went silent, now thinking on what she could do to convince him.

 **Tokyo Crossing - 1 PM**

Chun-Li and Sakura both found Aeon's signal, his phone was in a garbage can and now both were left wondering "Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten that far..." Sakura asked as Chun-Li replied with "Yeah... Let's see if we can find Aeon with the police's help-" She was cut off when an orange basset hound tackled her and licked her, while a duck flew down and pecked the dog in disapproval. Sakura blinked then watched a tall blonde and short man walk up to them.

The dog got off Chun-Li when Mac whistled then gave him a bone to gnaw on. Sakura asked them "Is he yours?" Little Mac gave an awkward smile and replied with "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not sure why he jumped at your friend, we are searching for one of our friends and Duck Hunt here is sniffing him out." Sakura patted the dog the asked "Chun-Li is a cop, she can help, what's your friend like?" Samus walked up and to Sakura with a tiered look and replied with "Roughly 5"9', slim but still muscled up, dark hair, Name is Aeon."

Chun-Li blinked then looked at Samus and asked "You are from the other world?" Samus nodded and introduced herself and group "He is little Mac, they are Duck Hunt and I'm Samus Aran." Sakura pulled a small note pad out along with a pen and asked "Can i have an autograph?" her eyes practically beaming with joy. Samus chuckled and gave and did so quickly before asking "So you have seen Aeon? Where?" Both Sakura and Chun-Li sighed and filled them in on the situation, Aeon having fought Juri and currently on the move.

Samus couldn't believe it, they were so close but now he was moving around, so she asked "Got anything to track him with?" Chun-Li shook her head but Sakura nodded and pulled out his old shirt and let Duck Hunt sniff it, then they watched the basset hound take off. Little Mac chased after them as the girls followed behind them, all of them unaware of a blonde man with a white mask following them, beside him a dark skinned man with a torn up hoodie with no sleeves and boxing gloves, both watching the group enter the metro station and entering shortly after.

 **Kongo Jungle - 1:30 PM**

 **-Insert Theme: Jungle Level (Ver. 2) from SSBB-**

Ile sent a group of kremlings flying through the jungle, his muscle capable of making these enemies look like light weights. Roy was fencing various Kutlass Kremling along side Lucina and Marth, steel clashing was the last aound they heard before a loud roar filled the air. Two Krusha's flew through rhe air along side various cannons and smaller kremlings, the roar getting louder as the source got closer. Robin and Corrin M prepared for the worst until they saw it, the king of the island jump in and help them.

DK landed on all fours then let out a deafening roar as he pushed Marth, Lucina and Roy aside and, with just one swing, back handed all the Kutlass Kremlings back to the ocean. Marth was about to swear when they looked up and saw Metaknight flying towards the wreckage of the Halberd, Rob and Diddy following behind DK's trail of destruction. Rob found the Fire Emblem champions and asked "How did you all arrive?" Marth sighed and replied in a tiered tone "Warp Pipe... Now come, we have to-"

Rob cut in and informed in an assertive tone "Negative. The Halberd is down and it has priority over other objectives. Our plan is to use parts from King K. Rool's ship and use the Halberd as a naval vessel." Ike nodded and simply said "Lead the way." They turned to find a large path torn into the jungle as DK Klubba and Kudgel fought through the dense jungle. Both muscular kremlings beating up the large silver back as DK was tossed, slammed, decked and beat until he finally roared and slammed his palms down onto the ground, causing a small earthquake that made both kremling sink into the ground.

 **-Theme Ends-**

Both Kremlings looked at DK and received a super charged punch that sent them into space, and leaving DK panting and having a hard time moving. Diddy hurried and tried to help DK but was gently pushed aside by the silver back as he forced himself up and through the jungle. Diddy made afew sad whimpering noises as the others arrived, with Robin F reassuring the little ape "It's okay, he is just doing his part." Diddy looked down until Robin picked him up and carried the ape on her back all the way until they arrived at the Halberd.

* * *

 _ **And here we go, another one down and more to come, also if you guys want to say anything go for it, and for the guy who said pre-patch Luigi, god bless your soul man. But i always main Luigi (Maybe Little Mac if someone beats me to Luigi.) But now we just gotta wait for SSBU to come out so we can see the changes.**_

 _ **So like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and i hope You Enjoy.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

 _ **WARNING!**_


	21. Rumble in the Jungle Part 1: More Poison

**Dire Dire Docks - Tunnel Passage - 1:45 PM**

Toad workers and sailors worked hard on loading the ships and helping the Orange Star army fend off the koopa forces, Andy and Susie both at the front lines. Andy used a downed APC as cover as he threw a paint bomb over to the koopas, when it blew up Susie jumped in and fired at the koopas and dry bones, then got in the paint as a squid to avoid fire as Andy kept throwing more paint bombs over head and picking off dry bones with his assault rifle.

Behind them Lash was on the last light tank and fired off at the Monty Tanks and Chain Chomps, not allowing them to enter the tunnel. Andy ran out of Paint Bombs and yelled to Susie "Retreat! We are moving to plan B!" Susie hurried back and lwt the Turoks cover them, Joshua with the shredder, Daniel with the Fire Storm Cannon and Joseph with the Plasma rifle in the back. Andy made sure only the Turoks were left before he ordered them to also retreat. They hurried back and watched Andy hold a detonator, and as soon as they passed, pressed the button.

The explosives they set earlier went off in a beautiful array of fire and earth, forcing the tunnel passage to collapse in on itself. Andy came out of the dirt cloud, completely covered in dust then was Asked by Joshua "How long would that hold them back?" Andy threw the detonator aside and replied with "Two hours... Maybe four at max. They got moles to dig through this." Susie could see the young CO going through a hard time, Andy had bags under his eyes, his arms were littered with scrapes and bruises and his face looked morbid and tiered.

She picked up a box of rations and walked up to him, and told him "Eat... I'll take care of those wounds.." Andy was about to object when Sarge sat him down and let Susie work on his arms first, pulling out a small med kit. Andy sighed and nodded, setting the MRE down on his lap and using the ingredients to prepare the Flameless Ration. He poured the proper amount of water from his canteen into the MRE and waited for it to heat up while Susie disinfected his cuts and scrapes before bandaging them, due to the lack of stitching experience this was all she could do for now.

Sarge pulled out his own MRE and prepared it as he asked "So the plan is to stay here while our boys leave... Will we be joining them?" Everyone looked at Andy as he replied "If the submarines and Boats are on time, yeah... Does anyone have salt?" Andy held his MRE, a pasta with veggies mix, as Sarge tossed him his salt packet. Susie finished with his left arm and allowed Andy to eat, and watched as everyone was just sitting, lunch in hand as they all started eating.

Andy handed Susie a special MRE and simply said "It's the last one... Enjoy." It was a medium sized bag with a can attached on the side, she opened it and found bread and a plastic spoon, then in the can, the most heavenly of combinations, Peanut Butter and Strawberry Jelly. She shook her head and held it out to Andy, only saying "I can't, you need the sugar-" Andy smiled and didn't accept it, he just continued eating. Susie pulled out two pieces of bread and scooped out some peanut butter and jelly, smeared it onto the bread and started eating.

 **Tokyo Station - 2 PM**

Little Mac chased after Duck Hunt into the Shibuya Railway station, just for him and Duck Hunt to get kicked out. Samus and the others arrived and looked at the station, with Samus asking "In there?" Mac nodded and panted, feeling the burn of the run in his legs. Chun-Li and Samus both entered, Chun-Li using her status on Interpol to get access to the surveillance room. Both women looked over the day's footage and found Aeon, walking in front of Juri into a kart.

Chun-Li frowned and asked "Where is that train heading?" the security man replied with "That train? It goes from here all the way to Shin-Osaka station." Chun-Li started thinking, where was Juri taking him? Then it clicked as she simply muttered in a low tone "Kansai International Airport..." Samus looked at Chun-Li and watched the Asian leave, then followed close behind her by asking "Airport?" Chun-Li nodded and explained "Yes, it's an artificial island housing an entire Airport on it, all Juri has to do is land a jet or even a plane then take off and we would never find her or Aeon again."

Samus went silent, then as both women walked out did they find a fight. Little Mac was fighting Balrog, Mac dodging his punches while Balrog powered through Mac's attacks. Sakura quickly banged a trash can lid against a bench making a bang sound and making both boxers instinctively go to a "corner" to recover, Mac with the girls and Duck Hunt while Balrog went with Vega. Balrog sat down as Vega asked "What are you doing?!" Balrog replied with "Boxing... Now what do you think about this guy? He is small but hits like a god damn Bull.."

Meanwhile Little Mac sat on a bench with Chun-Li warning him "That's Balrog, he is one of the strongest boxers on the planet. He is a slugger, he will plow through anything you throw at him and attack with everything, thankfully he isn't smart... Keep your distance and don't let him get a hit." Mac nodded as Sakura poured water onto Mac from her water bottle then told him "Be fast, don't stay in one spot.. Be grease lighting." Mac nodded and told them "Go for Aeon... I got this guy." Sakura nodded at Samus and Chun-Li, making it clear she would stay.

 **-Insert Song: The Last Fight by Bullet For My Valentine-**

Sakura banged the "Bell" again, letting both walk up to each other, Little Mac keeping his distance as Balrog taunted "Come on short man, let's see what you can really do." Mac dodged a flurry of attacks and punched Balrog in his ribs with a hard left hook. However Balrog smirked and asked 'Is that all little boy?" then stomped Mac's foot and kept him there while he punched Mac repeatedly with left and right hooks and jabs.

Mac countered by punching Balrog in his knee then tackling the giant brute off him. Balrog looked at Mac and grinned as Mac was having a hard time using his right foot, so he rushed at him. Mac just leaned back and let himself fall back as Balrog flew over him, then got back up and gave Balrog a left hook to his face, lifting the brute a foot or two off the ground. Balrog got up but the "Bell" rang, so both stared at each other and went back to their respective corners. Sakura cleaned the blood off Mac as he chuckled and stated "I can see five of him.."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she let him wash his mouth down then spit his blood out, all the while Chun-Li and Samus ran to the nearest police station to request an airlift to Osaka. Sakura asked him "I hope you can last thirteen rounds..." Mac smirked and simply said loud enough for Balrog to hear "I train for fifteen." making the large brute grin. Sakura sighed and simply told him "You won't last if you play things his way, you need to change the field rules to favor you." Mac nodded and got up as the "Bell" rang.

Mac didn't hesitate, he jumped and gave Balrog a right hook to the face then jumped back as Balrog lashed out at him. Balrog was getting mad as Mac kept using hit&run tactics on him, even nailing combos at times. Round after round it was an exchange, hooks for hooks, jabs for jabs, blood for blood, it was a war with now clear victor in sight, just muscle and determination in both warriors.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **DK Island - Eastern Coast - 2:30 PM**

Marth, Ike and Corrin M charged southward towards K. Rool's ship, all the while DK was in the Jungle, waiting for him. Corrin and Robin F were assisting ROB in the Halberd to seal off as many of the breaches, using a mix of Rob units and some apes from the island to weld, seal or close off the hull. Diddy was on the main deck fighting off kremlings along with Metaknight, both making fools of these lizards as they kept climbing onto the Halberd.

Roy and Robin M both were inside protecting the workers from Kremlings, clearing room after room, hall after hall, and deck after deck. Thankfully the amount of breaches were minimal, and all the water could be pumped out via the ventilation system, so the ship was stable, but now they needed the parts, parts that were located on the Gangplank Galleon. It was risky, it was down right madness, but according to ROB's archives the ship had advanced tech they could use to repair some of the main steering systems. The gamble was on, and the King's were preparing for a fight of the ages of gargantuan proportions.

 **Peach's Castle - Meeting Room - 2:45 PM**

Captain Toad ran into the meeting room, holding two pieces of paper that had two different messages. Mario and Peach both looked at him as he yelled "We have received word from ROB at DK island and Dire Dire Docks is requesting naval and aerial assistance, Andy and his group has arrived with the entire Bowser fleet on their tails." Mario looked at Peach, she got up, and stated "Send our mushroom aces and any naval vessel we have to Dire Dire Docks.. We can't lose our main battleship and submarine factory.. Go!"

Toad nodded and hurried to send the telegram while Zelda informed Peach "Our navy is closer to DK Island... I can send them to aid the Halberd, but i need your permission. Sending a fleet into allied waters is the last thing we want ro appear on the press of both our nations." Peach nodded and called a Toadette to escort Zelda to the portal chamber and have her sent to Hyrule, Hyrulians were officially entering the war. Mario was putting on FLUDD and his maker equipment as Peach asked "Mario?"

Mario answered her unasked question "I'm gonna go check up on Luigi, haven't heard from him and I'm worried..." Peach gave a sad smile and watched as Link also prepared and said "I'm going too, Luigi and I are the green team." Peach nodded and watched both head towards the warp pipes and disappeared, leaving the princess alone with the other champions to protect her castle and kingdom. She sighed then got to work calling rhe guardians to take positions in case of any preemptive attacks on the kingdom, even though the battle was on the coast.

 **Shin-Osaka Station - 3:10 PM**

Aeon and Juri both walked out of the station, Juri smirking as she walked beside Aeon and asked "So kid, if I'm a "character" for a game, what is my popularity like and what is your opinion on me?" Aeon looked at her, if it was another gamer this discussion could be over in one word, but this was the Character, and a lethal one at that, so he chose his words carefully "Honestly, i think you are one of the most skilled fighters in this world, only rivaled by few like Ryu." Juri seemed to like that, being acknowledged as a threat.

However she insisted "Come one, don't tell me what i already know. I want to know what YOU think, not just about my skill, but everything... Even my.." She licked her lips with predatory intent "... Psychotic tendencies." Now Aeon was screwed, he couldn't say what he thought of her without sounding like he was accusing her of every crime ever written. He took a deep breath and tried to dance around it by saying "I think that you just have problems, with everyone chasing you, not bothering to listen or just firing at you... Even if you can hold a rocket in place with one foot... I think you hate everything because everything seems to hate you."

Juri smirked and pulled him into a back street quickly and warned him "Kid, you are alright, you managed to beat me and i commend you for it. But i am warning you... If you want to mess around with me, be prepared to be in a web you won't escape alive.." Aeon stared at her mad grin and replied in a firm and genuinely assertive tone "I'm not afraid of you Juri, and if i was trying to mess around with you, i would be dead by now, wouldn't I?"

Juri remained silent as her smirk faded then demanded "Kid, this is your last warning. Don't. Fuck. With. Me." Aeon held his ground as both stared at each other for a brief moment, brown eyes meeting Turquoise and Purple eyes as the moment dragged on. Juri found herself staring at the broken man as he still had that fire within, even if it was just a small ember. She took one step closer, trying to intimidate him more, but he didn't move, he remained unmoved like a stone.

Juri however smirked then went bellow the belt by reminding "Not like you have anything left... And this-" She managed to take his wallet from his pocket then continued "This? This isn't real anymore... Just dust waiting to be cleared out kid. So let me do you a favor and give you advice, burn them all, light the fire, walk away. They are just bittersweet times you won't relive, so look forward, and go for what you want." Aeon tried to take the wallet back but Juri kicked him in the chest and pressed him against the wall, only asking "Got it?"

Aeon remained silent, unable to reply to that question. He stared at her for a moment then asked "Why do you want me to let them go?" She smirked and took a step back and replied with "Cause it just slows you down, i know." She tossed him the wallet and walked further into the back street, back to him as she said gleefully "You are already in my web... I can see it in your eyes... Genuine curiosity, so... Come here. I will say my offer in a manner you will understand.." Aeon raised a brow, and walked to her, knowing she was partially correct.

Once he was beside her did she say "Stay" then took afew steps back, pacing back and forth for a moment while asking "Let's unite... Here... Your world.. Doesn't matter anymore. You are strong, i can sense it.. Sense the power within, but you are being held back." She walked up behind him and put an arm around his waist and the other around his chest then continued as he blushed "Now... Leave them behind... They hold you back from your full potential... And let me in... Let my poison in.." Aeon blushed brightly as she asked, he was vulnerable and she was taking advantage of it, Aeon felt like he had lines running around his body, like if he was truly in her web, and knew there and then, she had him.

* * *

 _ **LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! And the next part has begun, the battle for Dire Dire Docks is under way, two kings will collide, and we still have villians lose all over the place. What will happen next?**_

 _ **Like always, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**_

 _ **WARNING!**_


	22. Rumble in the Jungle Part 2: Kollide

**Luigi's Mansion - 3:30 PM**

Mario and Link arrived to Luigi's Mansion to find the toads and other mushroom kingdom inhabitants enjoying lunch, ghosts and toads sitting beside one another chatting while the champions walked into the mansion. Inside they found more ghosts helping the civilians along with Melody humming at the top of the stairs, making Mario ask "Hello?" Melody looked and gave a warm smile as she floated down and greeted them with "Welcome to our humble mansion, what brings you guys here?"

Mario smiled as he replied with "Is Luigi here?" Melody nodded and guided them to the kitchen, where Link and Mario found Luigi, afew toadettes and ghosts cooking various dishes, all of them wearing aprons as some friendly boos took the food out. Mario smiled and hurried up to his brother and gave the green plumber a big hug, one which Luigi was more than glad to return. Melody cleared her throat and asked "What's going on?" Mario looked at her then explained that ROB and Metaknight were at DK Island while Samus went to get Aeon. Luigi sighed in relief as he finished another mushroom salad and a pitcher of lemonade.

 **DK Island - Halberd Crash Site - 3:50 PM**

Marth and his group ran back to the Halberd along the shoreline, Ike pushing a cart full of pieces of various shapes and sizes. Roy and Robin M met with them and held back the Kremlings on the beach while the ROB units all got to work on repairing the Halberd, much to Metaknight's pleasure. ROB was on the main deck along side Diddy as some Kremlings tried to blow a new hole on the ship, Rob however simply pushed them off the ship while Diddy shot them with peanuts.

Corrin and Robin F were on the bridge as they looked at the battle raging on, more Kremlings coming and the guys fighting them back. Corrin F looked at Robin F and asked "How will we get out of this one? We don't have enough time or people to hold off all of them.." At that very instant everyone on the island could hear two loud roars coming from the jungle, stopping the fighting as quick as it started. Corrin F was wide eyed as she asked in a trembling tome "w..w.. What was that..?" A Rob unit replied "The Kings have entered combat."

 **-Insert Song: Jungle Japes from SSBM-**

DK was in the shadow of his archenemy, he looked up at him, a golden belly and chest plate, a red cape, green scales and sharp claws and teeth. K. Rool grinned down at DK as DK jumped back to avoid a swipe of his claws. DK roared as he jumped at the massive Kremling King and both collided their punches, sending nearby trees flying or pushing them back. K. Rool chuckled then grabbed DK by his arm, slammed him down and stomped on his head.

DK took the hits then punched K. Rool again, hitting his golden stomach just to have it reversed by K. Rool with his stomach expanding and hitting DK with the same amount of force as his punch. DK tackled K. Rool down a hillside as both exchanged punches and jabs as both rolled through the jungle. Back at the Halberd the Rob units all hurried on repairing the Halberd while all the champions fought the onslaught of Kremlings. Claw met blade, tooth met headbutt and the rest was the rest, brutality was the word to describe this conflict. Metaknight flew over the jungle and saw both K. Rool and DK land on a set of platforms in the rapids.

DK panted as he looked around as he recalled this stage from Melee, then looked up at K. Rool just to receive a punch to the face. DK held onto the stage as K. Rool stomped on his hand, causing the gorilla to roar in pain. Diddy heard this and rushed to save DK, flying through the dense jungle with his jetpack on. DK grabbed K. Rools foot then climbed back up and tackled the massive kremling down, punching him in the face with all his strength until it hurt himself.

K. Rool pulled out his blunderbuss and shot DK in the chest with a Kannonball. DK landed flat on his back as K. Rool returned the favor, picking up the gorilla king and beating him down until Diddy arrived and tackled the Kremling aside. K. Rool however didn't move and instead tried to swipe with his claws at Diddy, but was prevented when DK broke free and took the swipe for his little Ape. Diddy flew up and watched as DK was turned into a trophy, was picked up by K. Rool and was carried away.

Diddy was about to fly at K. Rool when Metaknight stopped him and signaled him to the Halberd. Reluctantly, Diddy complied and flew, to the now operational, Halberd and put all hands on deck. Metaknight flew after K. Rool as the massive Kremling ran through the jungle at high speeds. Once he saw K. Rool enter his ship he knew that it would be impossible to enter and fight all of them, so he had to retreat to the Halberd, and prepare to set sail. All the while K. Rool laughed like a madman, ordering the Kremlings to keep on attacking.

 **-Song Ends-**

 **Kansai International Airport - 4 PM**

Samus, Chun-Li and Duck Hunt arrived at the Airport, with Chun-Li on her phone "Are we good? Thanks Cammy, i owe you." then hung up and waited along side the smash Champions. Samus was pacing back and forth as time passed, Chun-Li just watched and asked "Why are you so worried about this? I mean, yeah I'm worried too, but he can take care of himse-" Samus shot Chun-Li a deadly look and explained "I would usually agree, but his case is special. He is who knows how far away from everything he loves, with a criminal who can take advantage of him... So am i too worried?"

Chun-Li insisted with "We all leave that phase at one point... I know he was killed unfairly and now is here, but sometimes-" Samus cut in and said bluntly "He beat up one of our own until he was unconscious, just for mentioning his life. He is usually sweet and funny according to his closer friends, but when i saw him fighting... All that good was replaced with anger and sadness..." Chun-Li was quiet now, unsure if she should even tell Samus about Aeon's current state.

At that moment they both saw Aeon walk out of a small alley between hangars, his eyes were pink and his stance was slumped and pathetic. Samus saw him and then saw the Spider behind him, Juri had a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at them and was abit shocked. "Samus..?" was the only thing he said before Juri cut in "Tch, guess we weren't as clever as we thought... The jet will arrive in afew minutes, so.." Juri licked her lips and walked up to them "-Time to clean up." Both Samus and Chun-Li assumed their fighting stances, with Samus forming her Chozo armor.

However Aeon stood between both sides, trying to make sure a fight didn't break out. All three women looked at him with curious and frustrated looks, with Samus demanding "Aeon, come with us, she is dangerous." Aeon however stood still, not sure what to do at this point. Juri didn't hesitate however, instead she jumped over Aeon and threw Chun-Li a kick, starting a one one two brawl. Aeon however jumped in and got in the way of each attack, blocking it or straight up taking the hit just to avoid this from getting out of hand.

However before the fight could drag on, a jet flew into the runway, making Juri grin maniacally. She cartwheeled away from the fight but stopped when she saw a tall man step out of the jet, his red dictator uniform fitting his large frame tightly as he grinned and asked "Glad to see me?" Aeon stared at Bison with fear and dread, M. Bison, the leader of Shadaloo, the man who survived Akuma. Bison looked at Aeon and smirked, only saying "I'm disappointed, i expected the keeper of knowledge to be older."

Aeon rolled his eyes and shot back "And i expected you to be dead, so guess we are all disappointed." Bison let out a hardy laugh as he took his fighting stance, along side Aeon Samus and Chun-Li also prepared for a fight. However, instead of attacking Aeon, Bison attacked Juri. He grabbed the shocked Korean by her head and reminded her "This...-" he held her left eye open as he continued "- isn't yours little spider." Juri struggled as Bison used his free hand to "extract" her Feng Shui Engine Alpha.

However this was interrupted when a super missile, tin can, and ball of fire hit Bison and sent him flying back. Juri fell and held her eye as she watched Aeon and the others stand in the way, Bison looked at them as Samus told Chun-Li "We got him, take her somewhere safe." Chun-Li looked at the odd trio as they jumped at Bison, Aeon at the front, Duck Hunt on both sides and Samus on the back, firing off a charged shot at Bison. Juri got up and jumped in with a battle cry, followed by Chun-Li, turning this brawl into a five on one.

 **-Insert Song: Open Your Eyes by Disturbed-**

Bison smirked as he kicked Duck Hunt aside then caught Aeon and punched him in the guts with Psycho energy, knocking the air out of him. He leaned aside to avoid the charged shot then threw Aeon at Samus, forcing her to stop firing and duck. Chun-Li caught Aeon and spun him around, then threw him towards the fight, all the while Juri jumped over them and spinned in the air. Both Juri and Aeon hit Bison dead on, Aeon nailing a left jab at Bison's ribs and Juri spin kicking him in his right shoulder.

Bison grunted as he was pushed slightly to his left then grabbed Juri by her leg and slammed her into Aeon, both being sent skidding across the pavement. Chun-Li and Samus both zig zaged as they charged at Bison, however Bison jumped forward with a front flip and scissor kicked both women down. Duck Hunt barked at the dictator and took a bite out of his leg. Bison shook the dog off then slammed his palm down at him, turning Duck Hunt into a trophy, and pissing off a certain gamer.

Aeon charged a fire ball and threw it as Bison send his ball of psycho energy at Aeon, both collided and made a large explosion of red and purple. Bison appeared in front of Aeon and told him "Open your eyes, you can't win." Aeon ignored Bison and both punched each other, fist meeting fist. Juri climbed Aeon and drop kicked Bison's head, making the dictator fall to one knee. However Bison grinned and made a wall of purple psycho energy plume up around him, hitting both Aeon and Juri and sending them up just for Bison to juggle around before throwing them aside.

Samus let her Chozo armor vanish as she jumped at Bison and kicked him straight in the head and landing perfectly beside Aeon. She helped both fighters up, but watched Aeon pant, his eyes looking the infernos as he was overcharged. Beside him Juri also had her own glow, her steps leaving behind a trail of white flames as her turquoise eyes glowed. Both nodded at eachother, charged at Bison and attacked, Aeon throwing his fire ball while Juri kicked a wall of flames at Bison. The attacks git their target, and Bison was on one knee, panting as he looked up at them, grinning like a psychopath.

* * *

 _ **And here we go, two fights in one chapter, the king of the jungle is down, and the final battle for Andy is coming up. Sorry i took a while in posting this chapter, but I've been busy recently, and with classes back in full swing as well, just less time to write, but i will continue.**_

 _ **So, until next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and hope You Enjoyed.**_


	23. Rumble In The Jungle Part 3: The Win

**Chapter 23: Rumble In the Jungle Part 3: The Win.**

* * *

 **Dire Dire Docks - 5 PM**

Andy and Susie hurried the workers and civilians onto the ships, the dry bones and hammer bros were the main back bone of the enemy lines as they poured in. Joshua and his siblings were left using their bows and lighter equipment for combating these fearsome foes, while Sarge used a bazooka to destroy enemy. The last worker was on board as Andy yelled "We gotta go!" the Turoks were the first to arrive as Sarge hurried into a boat on the opposite side of the docks. Susie and Andy both hurried in as the ship's engines roared to life and the cavern wall opened to reveal the western ocean.

The ships all sailed out into the open waters and started heading north, Bowser's fleet coming down from the sky as Anti Air weapons fired at the airships. Andy and Susie both hurried up to the command bridge and watched as the battle reignited into a full scale, combined arms assault. Three airships flew down onto his ship as Andy held Susie and prepared for the worst, but it never came. Andy blinked then looked up, and saw mushroom airships and biplanes coming from the north, the airships opening fire on each other once in firing distance while the planes protected the naval ships.

Captain Toad pulled out his radio as he flew on a biplane then called out "Mushroom squadron, on me, let's send these bones back to the grave." The other toads all called in from "Mushroom 1" to "Mushroom 8" then flew up into the barricade of airships. Susie and Andy watched as Captain toad led the pilots into what seemed like a suicide mission, but they hoped, hoped they would send them back. Captain Toad opened fire on the first airship and allowed the others to to a fly-by as well, the next battle had just begun, and Andy's team was still retreating North, heading towards Peach Beach, towards the mushroom kingdom.

* * *

 **Peach's Castle - Portal Chamber - 6 PM**

Mario, Luigi, Link and Zelda rushed into the portal chamber, finding Little Mac being helped out by a Japanese brunette out of the portal. Mario and Link both helped the boxer stand, Mac having a black eye, busted lip, several cuts on his face, arms and torso as well as some bruises on his body, all the while Sakura was slack-jawed at the sight of two iconic champions. Mac was put on one of the many old wooden tables in the chamber as Zelda began to heal him, while Xemnas closed the portal.

Sakura walked up to Mario and asked "Are you real?" Mario looked at the tomboy as she poked his big nose, then let out a high pitched cry of joy. Mario rolled his eyes and looked around them and asked "Where's Samus and Duck Hunt?" Sakura looked at Mario and explained what had happened and where Samus and the others were, much to everyone's liking. Xemnas prepared a portal to drop them off directly at the Airport, all the while Mario and Luigi prepared to enter. Sakura popped her knuckles, then, out of the blue, Xemnas stood beside them too.

Mario looked at him as he simply replied the obvious question "I sense great darkness on the other end..." Luigi shook a little then pulled his pocket watch out and looked at Melody's photo for a brief moment, getting a small dose of courage as he nodded to Mario. Sakura put a thumbs up, Xemnas floated up and opened the dark corridor, then the four of them ran in, prepared to face off whatever was on the other end.

* * *

 **Subspace - 6:10 PM**

Master Hand floated in the middle of the chaos, he was surrounded, in every direction he could feel the presence of many powerful beings all floating towards on direction, smash world. Master Hand could feel it, something else with them, a power that shook him to the core and compelled him to obey, but he was defiant to this new entity, last time he followed a being like this he almost destroyed smash world in one go. He wasn't gonna let this happen, but this force wouldn't let anything stop it from reaching it's goal, and before Master Hand appeared Crazy Hand.

Master Hand turned into a fist, popping his joints and stating in a serious and firm tone "So you wish to try again my old friend? I am disappointed, and feel pity for you." Crazy hand chuckled and replied in a sinister, upbeat and radiant tone "Well, old habits die hard, am i right? You should know this better than me, you still follow the creator's wishes while i am above them." Master Hand remained silent and remembered the old times, when things were so simple, when he could call Crazy Hand a brother.

Crazy laughed at his organised counterpart, being able to feel his memories. However Master Hand replied "Our duty was to test the champions, and we did. And while i still obey the creator, i have also found my path, my calling.." Crazy Hand went silent, and watched as Master Hand started glowing with a multi colored aura, then stated on a booming and unrelenting voice "My calling, is to protect the hopes and dreams, not just of the champions, but the players! I will not allow anyone to stop them from dreaming of these worlds and being inspired by them!"

* * *

 **Kansai International Airport - 6:20 PM**

 **-Insert Song: Another Side from Kingdom Hearts-**

Mario and Luigi both landed face first into the ground as Bison threw them aside, grinned and took every hit that everyone threw at him. Aeon dodged every attack Bison threw him to the point exhaustion was finally rearing it's ugly face and caused him to get punched aside.

Samus was already turned into a trophy as Sakura and Xemnas both punched Bison back and bought the others a moment of respite. Luigi got up and helped Mario to his feet while Chun Li tapped Samus' trophy base and helped her up. Sakura flew past them and was caught by Mario as Xemnas and Bison exchanged blows, red bolts of energy colliding with Psycho energy, punches meeting palms, brute force fighting skill.

Bison laughed as he yelled "Finally! An opponent of high caliber!" Xemnas however kept a serious look as he side stepped out of the way of his punch and muttered "What a waste... So much power and you just lash it out in one direction instead of honing it.." Bison glared at Xemnas and yelled "What?!" as he threw another punch and watched his fist hit thin air.

Xemnas was now behind Bison and tripped him, put his palm on the dictator's chest then slammed him down and said in a low tone "Time to finish this..."

Xemnas vanished and all around Bison were red bolts of energy coming at him from every direction. Aeon and the others watched as Xemnas continued his barrage and ended it with one last bolt going through Bison's chest.

Mario and Luigi watched as Bison fell back with a loud "Thud" and looked at Xemnas. The nobody looked back at them as he fixed his long silver hair and stated "I believe we are done here..."

They all watched as Bison exhaled then faded to nothing, only leaving his hat behind, and an eerie feeling as it suddenly started raining.

 **-Song Ends-**

Mario and Luigi both looked at Aeon as he stared at the sky then fell back, panting as he felt every inch of his body pulse. Luigi and Samus both hurried and helped him up as Mario asked "Are you ok?" Aeon panted and nodded, then he looked around and asked "Can we go home..?"

Luigi nodded as both him and Samus helped Aeon trough the portal Xemnas opened. Sakura sighed and asked Mario "Ummm i know this is just out of the blue, but can i come too? I've always wanted to join Ryu in smash." Mario chuckled and extended his arm out towards the portal and said "Ladies first." Sakura let out a cry of joy and hurried in, then Mario right after her. However Xemnas kept the portal opened as he asked Chun-Li "And her?" referring to Juri as she stared at the portal. Chun-Li looked at Juri and asked "Her what? She is staying."

Xemnas found this amusing and told her "I can sense that she wants to go, and nobody will stop her if we just stand here.." Juri looked confused for a second then finally got what Xemnas was saying. She quickly ran to the portal before Chun-Li got a chance to stop in her way and jumped through. Chun-Li jumped in after her as Xemnas chuckled and told himself "Too easy.." then walked in himself and closed the portal behind him.

* * *

 **Mushroom Kingdom - 7 PM**

The sun was setting over the mushroom kingdom as the ship with Andy and his troops arrived, while in Peach's Castle Mario and Aeon's group arrived. Peach and Zelda rushed to help the arriving champions, and guardians, mainly making sure Aeon and Samus' group were in one piece. Aeon was out cold after so much fighting, Samus' suit was totaled, Duck Hunt was whimpering, and Sakura was bruised badly.

Mario sighed, walked to Luigi and told him "Let's-A-go, we must protect the castle." Luigi nodded and forced himself up, while Peach handed them super shrooms to give them a little boost. Chun-Li and Juri both landed face first onto the stone floor and looked around, finding everyone in the room looking at them.

Lastly was Xemnas as he arrived and closed the portal before asking Chun-Li and Juri "You two done?" Both women growled at him as he walked out the room and ordered the members of organization XIII that were present "Go help the plumbers..."

Roxas, Axel and Xion nodded and hurried after them, Demix and Larxene groaned and followed after them and lastly Xigbar took his sweet time in going after them.

Up on the balcony Peach was sent a paragoomba flying with a swing of her frying pan. She panted as she watched Captain Toad's squadron shoot down the last airship as the others retreated. In the courtyard Mario and Luigi both swung their mallets at the remaining goombas and koopas, using the koopa's shells to knock down rows of Dry Bones in one go.

On the wall Axel threw one of his Chakrams at a hammer bro and ignited him, Roxas and Xion both fought waves of Dry Bones and made them vanish with a stroke of their keyblades. On the opposite wall, Larxene and Demix were both slicing up goombas and piranha plants, with Demix getting rather bored with the enemies.

But, after Captain Toad sent the last airships packing did the fighting simmer down. Toads rounding up any goombas and koopas that were left behind, and the champions all watched as the civilians started celebrating.

Back in the castle however, Samus and her team were being attended by Toads and Toadettes, mainly with Aeon being put in intensive care due to his one life only issue. Samus looked over and found Duck Hunt whimpering as a vet attended them, Little Mac was getting stitches, Juri and Chun-Li were being bandaged and she herself was getting her right arm looked at, barely noticing it was dislocated.

* * *

 **Peach's Castle - Foyer - 9 PM**

Mario and Luigi sat beside Peach as the champions trickled in, some just arriving, like Marth and his crew, others barely allowed out of the clinic, mainly Andy, Susie and their crew.

Beside Luigi sat Aeon, his arm held in place by a split and strap going over his shoulder. he watched as the Fire Emblem champions hung their heads in shame, with Meta Knight and Rob informing everyone "... We lost Donkey Kong..."

The silence was morbidly deafening, especially Mario as he felt sadness loom over him. But he remained composed, and stated in a firm tone.

"Let's-a go."

* * *

 **A/N:And i'm back for NU, not gonna lie, had the worst Block for this fic (And anything i've done for that matter) ever. But here we are, more news from Nintendo, more champions to come, along with a few guardians that most won't see coming.**

 **Rub37: This one is gor you Rub37.**

 **Until Next Time, I'm Still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


	24. Calm Days

**Chapter 24: Calm Days**

* * *

 **Luigi's Mansion - Aeon's Room - 9 AM Two Week Later**

Aeon yawned as he finished getting dressed, dark blue jeans a plain white T-shirt, a pair of Luigi's white gloves and brown boots. He stepped out his room and went down a floor, where he could clearly hear someone playing Piano in the conservatory.

He peeked into the room and found Luigi and Melody practicing their Piano skills, sun light creeping ever so gently into the room as the minutes passed. Melody smiled as she let her gaze fall upon the green plumber, his calm expression, his gentle hum, it made her feel alive again.

Aeon smiled and continued going down towards the dining room, where the new residents of the mansion were having breakfast. Funky was eating a banana bread and banana sandwich, Ashei was drinking a small cup of black tea along side a slice of toast, Lucas was eating a PB&J sandwich, and lastly a cardboard box was making chewing.. noises...?

Aeon walked up to the box and picked it up, finding Snake eating a ration and reacting with a loud "Druung!" as an exclamation mark appeared over him. Aeon put the box back down over him and slowly stepped away, causing Chunky to laugh like an idiot.

Ashei smacked the back of the gorilla's head and muttered "Rude..." Aeon gave a nervous chuckle and walked to his seat as an orange ghost put a plate with an omelette before him, Aeon thanked the ghost and started eating.

After a couple of minutes the last member of Smash's guardians arrived, wearing a white tank Top, and black and fuchsia sweat pants. Juri took her seat next to Ashei and was served a plateful of fruit.

They all ate until Luigi entered the dining room with Melody right after and handed everyone an envelope and told them "Today's work." then took a seat. Aeon opened his envelope and red kt as he finished his breakfast and thought "Someone else moving in? Now who?"

Aeon picked his plate up, got up and walked to the kitchen, where he found various ghosts cooking various dishes and washing plates, cups and utensil. He handed his things to a ghost then walked back into the dining hall and asked Luigi "Can i use a kart?"

Luigi nodded and told Aeon before taking a sip of coffee "Keys are in the outhouse next to the garage." Aeon gave a thumbs up and walked out the dining room.

He eventually arrive at the outhouse and took the keys to Yoshi's cucumber kart, he then entered the small garage Luigi had made for both his and his guests.

Aeon jumped into the long kart and revved the engine up, then looked up and watched Juri enter the garage as the large doors opened. Both stared at each other for, what seemed to them, an eternity.

He kept his eyes on her as she made her way over to him with a slow stride, then asked "So... What can i do for you?" Juri gave him a smirk and replied "Got what you wanted? I'm here, the smash champs hired me and everyone practically hates me... Happy?" Aeon rolled his eyes and watched her stride over to her motorcycle and asked "Where to, _"Partner"_?"

Aeon replied with a simple "Airport." then stepped on the gas, driving full speed into the dirt road of the haunted forest, making Juri smirk and chase after him. All the while Melody watched from the porch and muttered "I don't like her..."

Luigi placed a hand on her shoulder and explained "She will leave as soon as a good part of New Donk city is repaired, then you can have some peace." Melody shook her head and replied "No... She won't leave... Not while Aeon remains with us... I can sense it, she wants something from him."

Now Luigi had a worried look, he knew she was right, but before he could protest Melody continued "She wants something Luigi... I want her out of our home..." Luigi gave her a sad look and hugged her, patting her back gently as she returned the hug.

* * *

 **Peach's Castle - 11 AM**

Peach sat in her study, toads and toadettes bringing in and taking paper work that was, and was to be, signed by Peach both in and out of the study. She sighed and continued working as Daisy entered, simply asking in a laid back tone "Sup?"

Peach gave Daisy a flat look as her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose,and replied "Working, what do you want?" Daisy gave her cousin a pout and asked "Why can't i leave the castle? It's been two weeks and you are still worried that some low life goombas or koopas will hurt me? C'mon."

Peach signed one last document and handed the pile to a toad, trying to hide the small glint of dishonesty in her eyes, and succeeding spectacularly. She had told Daisy that it was too dangerous to go out, that "There were pockets of enemy forces" still around the fields.

She was lying to her in order for Luigi and Melody to remain hidden from from Daisy, buying time for Mario to finish repairing the portals in Smash City so that they could send Daisy away.

Thankfully, Mario was about two days away from having the portals, so Peach put her most worried expression and replied "I am just making sure nothing happens to you Daisy, you are family, and i don't wanna see you get hurt."

Daisy sighed, took a seat beside Peach and replied in a curt but soft tone "I know... I just don't like being cramped in a single place..."

Peach patted her cousin's back and continued working, but was called to help with a small dispute two toads were having at the lobby. During this time Daisy whistled the Super Mario Bros theme and looked through Peach's files.

"Agricultural... Military... Logistical... Bingo! Economic." Whispered Daisy to herself as she opened the file cabinet and looked through the "L" section. Humming to herself she found Luigi's file, finding that he was paying for a Mansion in the edges of the Gloomy Woods.

She quickly wrote down the address, then put the file back in it's place, closed the cabinet and sat back down like nothing had ever happened. Daisy grinned internally and thought to herself "I'm coming Luigi... And this time you won't ever leave my sight."

Peach came back and sighed as she asked Daisy "Sorry about that, hope you didn't get bored."

Daisy smiled and replied in a diabetes inducing sweet tone "Oh, don't worry, i didn't."

* * *

 **Sunshine Airport - Terminal A - 1 PM -**

Aeon and Juri both had some Chinese food as they waited for their new house guest to arrive. Aeon looked at the small sign he was given and asked "Know any Akira Kurusu?" Juri shrugged and replied in a bitter tone "If you don't know, then how should i?" Aeon sighed and muttered "Good point..." then watched as the plane they were waiting for finally arrived.

He finished his rice, picked up the sign and told Juri "I'll be back in abit." Juri nodded and watched him force himself into a group of other toads, trainers and inklings that had signs too. Aeon groaned when the civilians finally let him through and held the sign up, waiting for the next champion to arrive, watching various icons of gaming come and go as easily as he spotted them.

"Excuse me?" Asked a teenager with messy raven hair as Aeon looked at him, then continued "Are you with... You know?" Aeon flipped the sign and revealed the smash logo, making Akira sigh in relief.

Aeon turned towards the front gate and instructed "Alright, grab your things and let's get go-" However Akira stopped Aeon and insisted "Wait! We gotta wait for the others." Aeon stopped dead in his tracks, turned to look at him and asked in a worried tone "... Others?"

Coming out of the crowd with their bags were the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, each dressed stylishly as ever and watching in a mix of awe and wonder as various gaming civilians passed around them.

Aeons on the other hand was worried now, and told Akira "Wait by the gate please... I gotta make a call." Akira nodded and escorted his friends towards the gate.

Aeon walked over to the waiting area and pulled out his phone and dialed Luigi's Mansion, then waited for someone to pick up. Thankfully Melody answered "Luigi's Mansion, Melody speaking."

Aeon rubbed the back of his head and asked in a low and awkward tone "Heh hey Melody, how many rooms do we have left in the mansion?" Melody could tell he had bad news, and asked in a harmonic tone in an attempt to calm him down "How many?"

Aeon looked at Akira's group and replied with "Seve-" He did a double take and noticed there were more people with them now, and yelled at Akira "How many people did you invite kid?!" Akira scratched his head in a modest manner and replied "Ummm me and Morgana included? Twelve...?"

Melody heard that and replied in a sweet and scary tone "No." Aeon gave the teen a flat look and replied to Melody "Agreed, thanks." then hung up. Akira's group stared at Aeon as he pinched the bridge of his nose and asked "Alright, to begin with, why are all of you here?"

* * *

 **\- Bowser's Castle Ruins - 1 PM -**

The castle was in shambles, the once great walls of the fortress now lay on the ground as nothing more than rubble. Hiding behind a large pile of stones were some shy guy and bob-ombs watching as Bowser and Cia fought each other.

Fire and magic colliding, claw and staff clashing, destruction and ruin following their every movement.

Bowser growled as he took another blast but muscled through it and grabbed Cia, jumped up and slammed her down into the ground. Cia gasped as all the air in her was knocked out and Bowser kicked her staff away.

He roared and threw her aside as the sound of heavy footsteps approached from the wastelands. He turned and went wide eyed as he watched Ganondorf stopped and asked "Did you miss me?"

Bowser growled more and replied "Aren't you supposed to be dead? I remember that Link sealed you away..." Ganondorf furrowed his brows and replied in a bitter tone "Yes... But recently alot of us have been coming back..."

Bowser went pale, and stammered "U...us?" making Ganondorf smirk and state in a cruel tone "Most impressive, here i thought you were too stupid to notice..."

Bowser prepared to continue the fight, but watched as Black Shadow, Andross, Galacta Knight and Hades all came out of the shadows behind Ganondorf, making him deflate like a balloon. Ganondorf smirked and popped his knuckles, then charged at Bowser with his hand burning with purple flames ready to choke the Koopa King.

However right as he was about to reach Bowser, and annihilate him, did a wall of blue water stop him by getting in the way. Ganondorf looked up at the source and found a woman in a white hood simply tell Bowser "This is the point when you run..."

Bowser growled at her, but knew he wouldn't stand a chance and ran to the nearest warp pipe. Ganondorf and his Villainous team glared at the unknown challenger, and asked "Who are you?" Galacta Knight used his speed to appear behind the challenger, but was stopped when a large sphere of water engulfed him.

Andross and Hades both tried to punch the unknown woman, but she made two streams of water currents guide their fists atone another. Ganondorf watched as the woman's movements flowed like water the water she manipulated, a dance of elegance.

But right before he could ask anything a large stream surrounded her, then she disappeared as the water fell back onto the dead ground.

* * *

 **\- Gloomy Woods - 2:30 PM -**

Aeon and Juri both escorted a bus with the Phantom thieves through the woods, having been instructed to take them to the Mansion then sort things out from there.

Aeon looked ahead and noticed a yellow car with a flower crest on the back and instantly felt his blood go cold. He looked over at Juri and told her "Take the shortcut and warn everyone in the mansion, I'll take care of our unwanted guest." Juri simply nodded and guided them towards a warp pipe tunnel while Aeon chased Daisy's car.

 **\- Insert Theme: Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 -**

Aeon floored it and accelerated the cucumber to smash into the back of Daisy's Power Flower kart. Daisy quickly regained control as Aeon and her both drove one next to the other and yelled "You! What are you doing?!"

Aeon drove against her kart and replied "Making sure you don't reach Luigi!" Daisy growled and slammed her kart into Aeon's and yelled "Yeah right! I'd love to see you try, but i got a husband to reclaim!"

Aeon and Daisy slammed i to each other then looked forward and split up to avoid fallen logs, Aeon jumped over the logs while Daisy rode around them and lost a lot of speed in the process. Both eventually reached a long stretch of open field with the ocean to their left at the bottom of a cliff.

Aeon quickly hit the breaks and drifted to he would be facing back towards the forest, but was caught off guard when Daisy slammed into the cucumber and flipped it to it's side. She then proceeded to push the kart towards the cliff while yelling "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Aeon however climbed onto the current top side of the cucumber and jumped at Daisy, tackling her off and leaving both karts to go off the cliff side and explode at the bottom.

In Luigi's Mansion Melody and Luigi heard the explosion in the distance, and watched as Juri and the Phantom Thieves arrived. Luigi hurried to Juri and asked "Where's Aeon?" Juri replied with a deadpan "Take a guess... Your crazy ex is on her way and he was gonna stop him."

Back with Aeon, he dodged a swing of Daisy's frying pan and threw maroon balls of ember at her. She blocked them with her shield and quickly slammed her hip into Aeon, sending him into the dirt instantly. Aeon groaned and got back up just to receive a frying pan to the face.

He was dazed and groaned as Daisy grabbed him and dragged him towards the cliff side and told him "This... Is what happens to people who get in my way..."

Aeon struggled for a bit but was tossed off the cliff with a loud scream, much to Daisy's liking as she listened to the beautiful cry.

* * *

 **A/N:And chapter 24 is done, and just to get it out of the way chapter 25 will come out on July 30th along with a chapter of Failure:ReArmed. Took a while to get back in the rhythm, but i'm getting there, so let's just wait and see how thing end up.**

 **cchazyboy: For the first one... NO. and for your second comment, Yes.**

 **Until next time, I'm still in the Trenches, and I hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
